<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ох уж эти Старки by eugenias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830190">Ох уж эти Старки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias'>eugenias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, hurt/comfrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:23:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя двадцать лет Энтони Старк при помощи Тора Одинсона находит своего пропавшего брата-близнеца. Но вот незадача — Грегори ничего не помнит из своей прошлой жизни. Стоит ли ему так слепо доверять?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts">Mary_Kay_Shall</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Странный (ебанутый) кроссовер заказывали?</p><p>Все встречающиеся во второй части иностранные слова без сносок обозначают «Я люблю тебя».</p><p>Внимание! Спонсор моего французского — Reverso Context. Поэтому если что-то неправильно, ругайте его.</p><p>Работа написана год назад, все это время она валялась в черновиках, ждала редактирования и своего часа. Ну, вот он и настал. Считайте, это моим новогодним (старогодним) подарком.<br/>Спасибо за внимание!</p><p>Коллажик — https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/189955643519/the-addams-family-au-steve-as-morticia-addams</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дома тянулись по обе стороны от дороги на добрый километр. Разноцветные фасады — бежевые, кирпичные, бледно-желтые — радовали глаз обывателя своей простотой и незатейливостью. Живая зеленая изгородь скрашивала недостатки некоторых зданий вроде давно некрашеной крыши или слишком маленьких окошек. Утреннее солнце светило так ярко, что болели глаза; сухие листья у поребрика не шелестели в отсутствии ветра. Ничто не предвещало скорого прихода зимы.</p><p>Ворота большого дома в самом конце улицы ходили ходуном, скрипели и дрожали, как будто кто-то специально шатал их. Дом, прятавшийся за забором из металлических прутьев, выглядел столь же непривлекательным и жутким, как дрожащие ворота со старым ржавым почтовым ящиком с красной надписью.</p><p>«<em>Старк</em>».</p><p>Соседи обходили этот дом стороной, а вот у почтальона не было выбора. Тот с осторожностью подходил к скрипящим воротам, прищуривался в поисках соседского пса и, кажется, искренне надеялся, что сегодня все будет не так, как обычно. Какие же наивные эти обычные люди!</p><p>Энтони наблюдал за почтальоном в бинокль, хитро улыбался, посмеиваясь, и сжимал в руках неприкуренную сигару. На столе слева стояла открытая бутылка вина, возле которой крутился Джарвис. Исключительно в целях предупреждения критических ситуаций, которые возникали каждый раз, когда хозяин вел себя чересчур эмоционально и размахивал руками, считая, по-видимому, что так сможет изменить ситуацию.</p><p>— Да, давай, ближе, — прошептал Энтони, давая подсказки, только вот парень его не слышал. — Иди сюда, моя некошерная прелесть.</p><p>Джарвис притаился, ожидая нового удара. Когда хозяин начинает болтать, всё всегда идет наперекосяк, и пока бутылка стоит на столе, вероятность возникновения пятна на ковре возрастает в геометрической прогрессии, что, само собой, вызовет волну гнева сразу у нескольких обитателей особняка. Главное, чтобы хватило сил удержать сосуд.</p><p>— Сегодня он какой-то несговорчивый, — Энтони оторвался от наблюдения и взглянул на бутылку вина. — Хочешь пить? — спросил он у Джарвиса, а следом рассмеялся — такой трюк он проделывал каждое утро. Джарвис — всего лишь рука, и он мог только держать бутылки, чашки и другие емкости. Встав в позу — согнув средний палец и выгнув запястье, он дал понять, что не потерпит такого обращения. — Да ладно, не злись, малыш, зато тебе не нужно тратить целое состояние, если хочется искупаться в вине.</p><p>Энтони сжал сигару губами и снова воспользовался биноклем, чтобы проследить за жертвой, но, к большому разочарованию, почтальон так и не подошел к дому на идеальное для глупой шутки расстояние. Часы громко пробили половину девятого, оповестив об этом всех жителей дома истошным криком задыхающейся птицы. Время вышло. Вскрикнув, Энтони вскочил со своего места, выронив бинокль и сигару, и поспешил в другой конец дома, где, совершенно точно, его уже ждали.</p><p>Проходя мимо детской, он заглянул внутрь. Ещё вчера вечером Питер украсил стены, развесив паутину по всей комнате. Энтони им очень гордился, гордился как никогда прежде, но теперь от красивых сплетений остались лишь почерневшие, едва державшиеся вместе черные волокна — должно быть, Джонни просто сжег паутину, чтобы позлить Питера. Отметив, что Джонни достоин похвалы, Энтони вышел в большой холл, спустился по лестнице, следом поднялся по другой, ведущей во вторую часть дома, преодолел несколько метров и, оказавшись перед дверью своей спальни, легко толкнул дверь ногой.</p><p>Стивен лежал в постели, мягко улыбался и выглядел как будто сбежал из Ада — красивее и совершеннее всех, кого Энтони когда-либо встречал. Бледное лицо, идеально уложенные светлые волосы, голубые глаза — словно воды океана. Стивен потянулся на кровати, Энтони, наблюдая за этим, прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать.</p><p>— Совершенство, — томно сказал Энтони, садясь на постель к мужу. Коснулся его руки, провел пальцами по нежной коже, чувствуя стальные мышцы. — Ох, Стиви, — он продолжал гладить руку, осторожно и неспешно, с улыбкой глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Ты среди этих простыней, как падший ангел, что изгнан за грехи. Мертвенно-бледный, как будто пролежал сто лет во льду.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, как сделать утро еще несчастнее, — Стивен приподнялся на локтях и потянулся за поцелуем. Рука Энтони скользнула по его голой спине, оставляя на коже тонкие белые линии от ногтей. — Но, сладкий, почему ты покинул меня сегодня так рано?</p><p>Светлые брови сдвинулись к переносице, глаза погрустнели, и Энтони поспешил покрыть щеки Стивена поцелуями, извиняясь касаниями.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день, Стиви, — Энтони опустил взгляд вниз, пряча его от мужа. — Печальный для меня и моей семьи. В этот день, двадцать лет назад, мы потеряли так много. Часть меня в тот день едва не умерла, но это все равно печально. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не вспоминал об этой трагедии. Я не видел брата уже двадцать лет и, возможно, уже никогда не увижу.</p><p>Энтони, скинув ботинки на пол, упал в объятия мужа. Стивен помог ему устроиться на своем плече и начал гладить по волосам, надеясь, что это его успокоит. Энтони продолжал разглагольствовать о брате, поднимая грустный взгляд на Стивена.</p><p>— Он никогда не выглядел ранимым, — с сожалением говорил Энтони, — ничего не боялся и мухлевал при игре в карты. Я так это любил, Стиви, так любил! Никто не умеет мухлевать в карты так, как это делал Грегори. Я так скучаю по нему.</p><p>— Но вы ведь <em>ненавидели</em> друг друга, — Стивен взглянул на Энтони, замечая, как задрожали губы от этих слов. — Постоянно ругались, крушили весь дом, не могли поделить Джарвиса…</p><p>— Джарвис мой лучший друг, и никогда не был лучшим другом Грегори, — возмущенно сказал Энтони, совершенно позабыв о грусти и тоске.</p><p>— Ну да, — Стивен закатил глаза, следом усмехнувшись, тем самым показывая Энтони, что все это — одна длинная и несмешная шутка. — Вам обоим была необходима еще одна левая рука.</p><p>— Сладкий, ты же знаешь, что моя рабочая рука — правая, — Энтони улыбнулся, подушечками пальцев коснувшись подбородка Стивена, и легко поцеловал его губы, прикрыв глаза. — И не ревнуй. Поверь, если бы Грегори <em>захотел тебя</em>, мне пришлось бы вызвать его на дуэль. А если бы я пал от его пули, то встал бы из могилы и все равно был бы рядом с тобой.</p><p>— В дуэли не было бы никакого смысла, — прошептал Стивен, не сводя взгляда с влажных после поцелуя губ Энтони, — ведь мое сердце всецело принадлежит тебе одному, <em>mon amour</em>.</p><p>— <em>Mon chéri</em>, — выдохнул Энтони, счастливо улыбнувшись. Во взгляде горел огонь. — Я люблю тебя больше, чем жизнь, <em>Стиви</em>, люблю больше, чем смерть.</p><p>Лицо Стивена украсила безумная улыбка.</p><p>— Мы устроим замечательный юбилейный ужин, — тихо сказал Стивен, гладя супруга по щеке. — В честь Грегори. Мама приготовит всё, что пожелаешь. Будь то почерневший лосось на гриле или паста с чернилами каракатицы. А на десерт коктейль с обожженными глазными яблоками.</p><p>— Грегори его обожал. И я всегда представляю, как бы он разозлился, узнав, что я допил остатки.</p><p>— Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать в память о пропавшем брате.</p><p>— Ты всегда знаешь, как меня успокоить, Стиви. Это будет ужасный вечер.</p><p>— Самый ужасный вечер в году, сладкий.</p><p>Энтони улыбнулся, подняв взгляд на мужа. Бледность кожи и ясность глаз восхищали его. Стивен выглядел так, как будто только что поднялся из гроба. И ничего в мире не могло быть совершеннее этого зрелища. Он любовался им, наслаждался возможностью быть рядом и представлял, как ужасно пройдет сегодняшний вечер. Джонни, наверняка, что-нибудь сожжет, а Питер слепит пальцы Джарвиса паутиной.</p><p>Но его мысли были прерваны абсолютно бестактным образом ворвавшейся без стука в их со Стивеном спальню мадам Роджерс. Она улыбнулась, взглянув на милующихся супругов, и тихо хихикнула.</p><p>— Дети мои, — радостно залепетала мадам Роджерс, — вы проспите завтрак, нельзя же так. О боже, сынок, что это на твоих щеках? Где здоровая вампирская бледность?</p><p>— Сара, простите его, это всё моя вина, — Энтони улыбнулся, откинув навеянную странной годовщиной пелену грусти.</p><p>— Ох, Энтони, дорогой, — мадам Роджерс прищурилась, скалясь, — совсем забыла. Там к тебе пожаловала детектив Романофф. С гостем.</p><p>У Энтони загорели глаза.</p><p>— С гостем? — он вскочил с кровати. — Она нашла Грегори? О, Сатана, ты услышал мои молитвы.</p><p>— Нет, дорогой, мне жаль, но это определенно не Грегори, — продолжила Сара, с сочувствуем, глядя на супруга своего сына. — Он выше и больше, быть может, даже сильнее. Его ладонь, ну, — она попыталась обрисовать размер ладони незнакомца пальцами, — с мою голову.</p><p>Рассмеявшись, мадам Роджерс вышла из спальни, совсем забыв про румянец сына и опоздание на завтрак. Энтони застыл у постели мужа, походил на одну из восковых фигур, что хранились в подвале этого дома. Стивен с волнением взглянул на напрягшиеся плечи, рывком поднялся с кровати, встав позади супруга, обнял его за талию и положил голову на плечо. Энтони повернулся и поцеловал в щеку.</p><p>— Это будет самый ужасный вечер, — прошептал Стивен, любуясь их отражением в зеркале. — Повеселимся как никогда прежде. Но сейчас, сладкий, тебе не помешало бы спуститься. Мисс Романофф не любит ждать.</p><p>— Тебе, Стиви, не помешало бы одеться, но я же не настаиваю, — Энтони прижал ладони Стивена к своему животу. Тот усмехнулся, глухо выдохнув. По шее пробежали мурашки.</p><p>— Ну, тогда, пожалуй, я встречу мисс Романофф в чем мать родила.</p><p>— Ещё чего не хватало, — ревниво возмутился Энтони. — Она забрала у меня Пеппер, того глядишь и тебя прихватит.</p><p>— Прекрати.</p><p>— Мне пришлось самому разбираться с бумагами, Стиви, а ты знаешь, как я ненавижу все это.</p><p>— Запахни халат и иди к мисс Романофф, — легко коснувшись губами щеки мужа, Стивен выпустил его из объятий. — Я спущусь к завтраку.</p><p>Нехотя, но все-таки Энтони последовал совету Стивена и через пару минут уже широко улыбался мисс Романофф и её гостю. Высокий, незнакомый парень оглядывал холл особняка, с опасением и отвращением на лице смотрел на странную желеобразную субстанцию зеленого цвета, ползающую по стене. В этот момент Энтони особенно сильно загордился своим прекрасным, ужасающим людские умы особняком.</p><p>Мисс Романофф по обыкновению встретила его лицемерной улыбкой и хитрым взглядом, выпрямила плечи и вздернула нос, стоило проронить слово. Её гость тоже насторожился, напрягся, встав ровно, но боковым зрением с опаской поглядывал на стену.</p><p>— И зачем пожаловали, мисс Романофф? — Энтони просиял улыбкой.</p><p>— Уж точно не для того, чтобы переманивать ваш персонал на свою сторону, — пробурчала мисс Романофф. — Вы ведь нарочно прячете от меня свою новую помощницу?</p><p>— Что вы, не нарочно, просто я дальновиден и предусмотрителен. Только никак не пойму, зачем вы пожаловали, да еще и с другом, — Энтони еще раз окинул взглядом мужчину, пришедшего с мисс Романофф: высокий, коротко стриженный, со шрамом на лице, он пытался вести себя так, будто всё в порядке и этот дом не кажется ему филиалом абсурдности ада на Земле. Подтянутое тело облегала темно-синяя футболка, что на взгляд хозяина особняка показатель абсолютного отсутствия вкуса. — Собираете пожертвования для бездомных детишек?</p><p>— Это Тор Одинсон, — мисс Романофф кивнула на мужчину, который тут же улыбнулся, пытаясь расслабиться. — Собственно, мы здесь, чтобы познакомиться.</p><p>— Вы покидаете нас? — воскликнул Энтони. — О, нет!</p><p>— Уезжаю в медовый месяц, — довольная улыбка Романофф расползлась по лицу, раздражая Старка. — Тор — мой новый напарник, и пока меня не будет, он будет курировать дело о поиске вашего брата.</p><p>— Напарник?</p><p>— Стажёр, — громогласно воскликнул Тор и протянул руку, чтобы поздороваться, — приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Старк. Много о вас слышал.</p><p>— Да, мне тоже, — Энтони с усмешкой взглянул на рукопожатие, перевел улыбающийся взгляд на мисс Романофф, а потом сделал шаг назад и с нескрываемым удовольствием смотрел на Тора Одинсона, который вдруг осознал, что все это время сжимает что-то не то.</p><p>Мисс Романофф закатила глаза, когда Тор Одинсон с вопросом взглянул на нее.</p><p>— Интересная у вас атрибутика, мистер Старк, — голос Одинсона дрогнул. Энтони никогда бы не подумал, что этот громила может звучать так испуганно. Хуже маленького ребенка. — Этот муляж как живой, мне даже показалось, что пальцы двигались.</p><p>— О, так он живой, — Энтони снова улыбнулся, показывая ровный ряд зубов, — Джарвис, не смущай гостя. Простите, Сатана ему судья, но Джарвис обожает новеньких.</p><p>Джарвис расцепил пальцы и, спрыгнув на пол, быстро перебирая пальцами подбежал к хозяину. Встав на запястье, он начал разговаривать с Энтони жестами.</p><p>— Я не ругаюсь, — Энтони склонил голову, — просто ты ведешь себя некрасиво. Ну и что, что он вкусно пахнет. Теперь на всех так бросаться будешь? Запру в шкатулке. Эй, не смей обижаться!</p><p>Тор Одинсон наблюдал за этим причудливым диалогом с ещё большим удивлением. Убегающий Джарвис привлекал внимание. Прежде ему никогда не доводилось видеть человеческую руку отдельно от тела, к тому же вполне разумную руку, умеющую разговаривать жестами.</p><p>— Он очень раним, — перестав кричать вслед Джарвису нелепые угрозы, Энтони повернулся к гостям. — Что-то ещё, <em>миссис</em> Романофф? — Романофф помотала головой прежде, чем он успел пригласить их к завтраку. — Что ж, тогда хорошего медового месяца, передавайте привет Пеппер.</p><p>Тор Одинсон поспешил убраться от этого дома куда подальше в считанные секунды. Мисс Романофф медленно спускалась по лестнице, тихо хихикая. Реакция Тора на особняк Старков оказалась вполне предсказуемой, но всё равно забавляла. Дом не кажется таким страшным и жутким, когда привыкаешь, и для Наташи, которая уже пять лет ведет поиски сбежавшего брата мистера Старка, все причуды этой семейки уже давно стали привычными.</p><p>Они вышли за ворота и, направляясь к чёрной Ауди, припаркованной неподалеку, прошли ещё метров пятьдесят, прежде, чем заговорить, перед этим убедившись, что никто за ними не следит.</p><p>— Ну что, хорошо его рассмотрел? — с иронией спросила Наташа, взглянув на наручные часы. — Или этих четырёх с половиной минут тебе мало?</p><p>— Знаешь, — громко начал Тор, натягивая маску полного безразличия, — вполне достаточно.</p><p>— И каков твой вердикт?</p><p>— Я несомненно нашёл его брата, — довольно улыбнулся Тор следом, но глаза по-прежнему казались пустыми, безэмоциональными.</p><p>— Тогда запасись смелостью, прежде чем снова идти сюда, — явно насмехаясь, ответила Наташа.</p><p>— Что? — изобразив фальшивое недовольство, возмутился Тор. — Это всего лишь дом с сумасшедшей семейкой. Я не испугался! Честно, Романофф, не испугался совсем.</p><p>— Видимо, ты не слышал тот низкий ультрачастотный визжащий звук…</p><p>— Это случайность.</p><p>— В любом случае, дальше сам, — Наташа сняла сигнализацию с машины и быстро заняла водительское кресло.</p><p>Недовольный Тор сел на пассажирское переднее сидение и, пока они ехали до офиса, не проронил ни слова.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Перед самым ужином Энтони закрылся в мастерской и гонял паровозики по железной дороге. Эту сложнейшую схему он собрал сам. Рельсы проходили через всю комнату; игрушечный поезд, украшенный кровавой надписью «Старк», тянул за собой несколько вагонов — десять или двенадцать — и не останавливался ни перед какими препятствиями. Сам Энтони сидел у окна, курил сигару и изредка поглядывал на дрожащие без ветра ворота.</p><p>Этот день всегда казался ему самым тоскливым в году. В самой тоске нет ничего, чего Энтони не любил бы: грусть, тяжесть утраты, скупые слёзы — о чем ещё можно мечтать? Но в такой тоске, как сегодня, умер бы даже самый заядлый любитель одиноких вечеров.</p><p>Стивен наблюдал за супругом сквозь небольшую стеклянную вставку на двери, но никак не решался зайти. Энтони не любил, когда в его раздумья бестактно врывались, и стать причиной ещё одного бессмысленного конфликта в такой день — совсем не то, в чем Стивен нуждался.</p><p>— Пап, — звонкий голос Джонни отвлёк его от размышлений. — Бабушка зовет вас ужинать.</p><p>Джонни родился точной копией Стивена и даже спустя четырнадцать лет ни капельки не изменился — рос точной копией отца к бабушкиной радости. Вампирская бледность, светлые, цвета полной луны на темном небе волосы и яркие голубые глаза. Любовь к смокингам Джонни позаимствовал у второго родителя — в стиле одежды он старался придерживаться норм, заданных папой Энтони, правда исключительно для официальных мероприятий, семейных праздников и годовщин смерти.</p><p>Оглядев аккуратно одетого к ужину Джонни, Стивен кивнул сыну.</p><p>— Мы сейчас придём, — сказал он. Полностью удовлетворённый ответом Джонни побежал в сторону столовой.</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, Стивен в последний раз посмотрел на тоскующего по брату Энтони сквозь матовое стекло, толкнул дверь и, набравшись смелости, вошел внутрь.</p><p>Мастерская Энтони — одно из самых причудливых и любимых Стивеном мест во всём их доме. Здесь много книжных стеллажей, заставленных любимыми историями, и горизонтальных поверхностей, которые они всегда использовали осторожно и с умом. Пахло табаком и вином, затхлостью и старыми книжными переплётами, которыми в особенно холодные дни Энтони разжигал камин.</p><p>— Сладкий, — начал Стивен, подходя ближе. Поезд остановился, так и не наехав на игрушечного человечка. — Ты знаешь, я весь горю в те моменты, когда тобой овладевают горе и тоска, но сегодня ты словно сам не свой.</p><p>Энтони встрепенулся, потушил сигару, оставив ее в пепельнице, и потянул руки навстречу Стивену: он нуждался в объятиях как никогда прежде. Холодные пальцы скользнули по шее Стивена, а от поцелуя по коже побежали мурашки.</p><p>— Должно быть, пора ужинать, — мёртвым шепотом пробормотал Энтони. — Вечер воспоминаний о Грегори всегда полон тоски и печали. И впервые за двадцать лет мне не хочется отмечать этот праздник.</p><p>— Но что случилось? — с испугом в голосе поинтересовался Стивен, тревожно сжимая ладони супруга своими. — Неужели это всё из-за того, что Джонни сжёг все глазные яблоки?</p><p>— Вовсе нет. Просто мне хочется провести хотя бы один вечер с <em>братом</em>. Вспомнить былые времена, натворить каких-нибудь гадостей.</p><p>— Нас ждут, сладкий. Клинтон пришёл с женой и детьми. Можем сыграть в огненный гольф с мертвецами.</p><p>— Ох, Стиви, — Энтони вскинул брови, сменив печаль на улыбку, легко коснулся губ Стивена. — Ты всегда знаешь, что мне нужно. Я давно не будил папочку огненными шариками.</p><p>— Пошли, — прошептал Стивен, потянув Энтони за руку. — Мама не любит ждать.</p><p>Энтони призадумался над чем-то, осмотрелся по сторонам и, найдя пульт управления, запустил игрушечный поезд. Тот поехал по пластиковым рельсам прямиком к связанным человеческим фигуркам. Но Стивен и Энтони покинули мастерскую прежде, чем маленький локомотив достиг цели.</p><p>В столовой царил полумрак. Свет исходил только от свечей, стоявших на обеденном столе в подсвечниках в виде человеческих голов с открытыми ртами. По всему периметру стола расставлены тарелки и столовые приборы — двенадцать комплектов. Один — по традиции — останется чистым до самого конца. Мадам Роджерс ставит его на стол по просьбе Энтони на каждый памятный ужин.</p><p>Стивен шагнул к столу первым, сел справа от места Энтони, который всегда сидел во главе стола. Энтони же застопорился на секунду, но потом вышел из тени и подошёл к сыновьям. Сдвинув брови к носу, он с укором взглянул на Питера, сидевшего на горстке пепла, рассыпанного по всему полу, и на Джонни, примотанному к стулу паутиной.</p><p>Ни один из сыновей не выглядел виноватым. Каждый сидел с гордым видом и задранным носом, даже несмотря на то, что один с трудом дотягивался до стола, а второй и вовсе не мог сдвинуться с места.</p><p>— Джонни, Питер, — заговорил Энтони, переводя взгляд с одного сына на второй, — мы же договаривались. Вы уже слишком взрослые, чтобы дурачиться за ужином.</p><p>— Да, папа, — послушно сказали оба.</p><p>— Хорошая работа, Питер, — похвалив старшего сына, Энтони довольно улыбнулся и поспешил занять свое место. — Локи, как всегда, опаздывает.</p><p>— Наверное, из-за рогов своих в дверь не пролез, — засмеялся Бартон над собственной шуткой. Его стиль. — Пришлось новые крепить. А на это время нужно.</p><p>— Что ж, начнем без него, — хладнокровно улыбнулся Энтони.</p><p>Мадам Роджерс поспешила наполнить тарелки, которые пустовали и нагоняли тоску. Питер забрякал ложками, раздражая Джонни, который не мог пошевелиться из-за паутины. Стивен не сводил взгляда с Энтони, тот как раз потянулся к своему любимому коктейлю. Все встало на свои места.</p><p>В середине ужина, по традиции, раздался стук в дверь. Стивен убедил Пятницу закончить с гарниром и сам пошёл открывать. Постоянно опаздывающий Локи не изменял себе — приходил к десерту и последующим семейным посиделкам, на которых они всегда перемывали кости всем предкам. Порой беседа затягивалась настолько, что мадам Роджерс приходилось заново накрывать на стол.</p><p>— Да, — начал Стивен, открыв дверь, — уже начали, да десерт ещё не подан, и да… — подняв взгляд, он замолчал с удивлением изучая представших перед ним незнакомцев.</p><p>Один из них — огромный, в кожаной куртке и со шрамами на лице, нервно улыбался, а второй — пугающе сильно походил на Энтони, отличался лишь цветом волос и взглядом, в котором не было присущих супругу Стивена уверенности и блеска. Этот мужчина выглядел так, как будто совершенно не хотел здесь быть.</p><p>Однако тот первый, громила с широкими плечами и совершенно глупым взглядом толкнул его в спину, заставив сделать шаг.</p><p>— Чем могу помочь? — поинтересовался Стивен, не торопясь приглашать непрошеных гостей в дом.</p><p>— Вы, должно быть, — первый замялся, — супруг мистера Старка. Меня зовут Тор Одинсон. Я заменяю мисс...ис Романофф. Она в отпуске… И…</p><p>— Что привело вас в наш дом, мистер Одинсон? — Стивен всё ещё с подозрением смотрел на Тора Одинсона и его спутника. — Энтони приглашал вас на праздничный ужин?</p><p>— Ну как же, — глупо пропищал Тор, — ну как же, как же мистер…. Мистер…</p><p>— Старк, — подсказал Стивен, стараясь звучать предельно вежливо.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — как будто проверяя звучание, повторил Одинсон. — Ну да. Это логично. Слушайте, мистер Старк, я всего лишь хотел вернуть потеряшку вашему супругу. Вот. Вы его не узнаете? Разве не похож на вашего мужа?</p><p>Стивен покачал головой, разглядывая незнакомца. Ни искорки в глазах, ни уверенности в стане, зато страх так и лез наружу.</p><p>— Да как же вы не узнаете, сэр, это же…</p><p>— Грегори? — раздался голос за спиной Стивена.</p><p>Повернувшись, он увидел Энтони. Тот медленно шёл в его сторону, ошеломлённо разглядывая нежданных гостей.</p><p>— Грегори? — повторил он. — Это правда ты, братец? О боже! Стиви, это же мой брат.</p><p>Названный Грегори переступил порог дома и заключил Энтони в объятия. Тор Одинсон проследовал за ним, как будто был привязан невидимой нитью. Стивен не сказал ни слова, но с недоверием относился к незнакомцам, поэтому не торопился закрывать дверь.</p><p>— Стиви, — начал Энтони, перестав обнимать брата. — Стиви, это Грегори. Тот самый. Ты помнишь? Мой<em> брат-близнец</em>.</p><p>— Конечно, помню, — Стивен мягко улыбнулся мужу и в знак приветствия склонил голову, взглянув на Грегори. — С возвращением.</p><p>— О, пресвятой Сатана, спасибо тебе, — довольно воскликнул Энтони, потряс Грегори за плечи. — Благодарю тебя за то, что вернул моего брата. И вам, конечно, мистер Одинсон, огромное спасибо! Присоединитесь к нам за ужином?</p><p>Не успел Тор и рта раскрыть, как в дом с громким возгласом вошел мужчина. Вроде как. Высокий, красноглазый, синекожий с белыми узорами на коже. Черные волосы тянулись до самых лопаток, от висков вверх росли два черных, острых рога. Под одежной были спрятаны только его руки и плечи, на которых темная бархатная ткань сменялась кудрявой овечьей шерстью. На бедрах висела повязка, закрепленная ремнем с красивым синим камнем.</p><p>Тор Одинсон смотрел на это прекрасное создание с открытым ртом. Он в жизни не видел ничего настолько же потрясающего и красивого. Потеряв дар речи, он подошел к вошедшему мужчине и встал перед ним на одно колено.</p><p>— Локи, какой сюрприз, — Стивен хмыкнул, улыбнувшись. — Как раз вовремя. Нашёлся ваш брат.</p><p>— Это не наш брат, — холодно ответил Локи, устремив взгляд на склонившего перед ним колено Одинсона.</p><p>— Мистер Одинсон нашел Грегори, — пояснил Стивен.</p><p>— Локи, только взгляни, как он вырос, — крикнул Энтони, привлекая внимание. Он уже не обнимал Грегори, но взгляд сиял счастьем. Это успокаивало Стивена.</p><p>Во избежание новых гостей, он закрыл дверь, а после обратился ко всем собравшимся.</p><p>— Как насчет кексов из слизи пиявок?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Игру в огненный гольф было решено отложить. Грегори появился так внезапно, всем хотелось узнать, что же с ним произошло. Поэтому вся семья Старков и их гости сразу после ужина проследовали в гостиную — большую просторную комнату с высокими потолками и стенами, сплошь увешанными чёрными полотнами в золотых рамках. Над камином висела прелестная картина Энтони и Стивена, на которой мужчины были обнажёны по пояс и держали на руках двух младенцев.</p><p>Дрова тлели со странными трескающим звуком, придавая и без того мрачной комнате законченный вид. Кого-то такая атмосфера приводила в полный восторг. Например, Стивена, сидевшего на широкой ручке кресла рядом с мужем. Пока Энтони курил сигару, Стивен сжимал его свободную руку и с любовью смотрел на детей, расположившихся на диване между мадам Роджерс и Джарвисом.</p><p>Однако не все присутствующие разделяли блаженную улыбку на лице Стивена. Грегори сидел в кресле по другую сторону камина, совсем бледный, оглядывался по сторонам и постоянно смотрел на Тора Одинсона, который тоже чувствовал себя не своей тарелке.</p><p>— Поведаете нам вашу историю, мистер Одинсон? — поинтересовался Энтони, выпустив кольцо дыма. — Как вы нашли моего брата?</p><p>— Да… Никак, — выпалил Тор, сразу же пожалев об этом. Вся семья, в том числе и Грегори, уставились на него с непониманием. — В том смысле, что я специально его не искал. Случайно вышло. Я же только-только работать начал частным детективом. Заметил его случайно, слонялся под мостом вместе с … бездомными. Ну я и вспомнил наставление Наташи, то есть мисс… ис Романофф, и вот, мы здесь.</p><p>— Только подумать, — продолжил Энтони, взглянув на мужа, — ещё утром я скорбел по своему брату, а теперь он с нами, это ли не чудо, Стиви?</p><p>— О, — протянул Стивен, прикрыв глаза на секунду, его улыбка стала ещё более зловещей, — несомненно, сладкий. Нам повезло, что мистер Одинсон такой ответственный стажер и с огромным профессионализмом подходит к своему делу.</p><p>— Это мой долг, — гордо сказал Одинсон. Стивен перевёл взгляд с него на Грегори, и Тор выдохнул, наконец расслабившись. Было что-то в этом взгляде, что держало в напряжении.</p><p>Теперь взгляд Стивена заставлял попотеть Грегори. Странность в его поведении никого не смущала: двадцать лет он жил другой жизнью, не помня себя, и требовалось время, чтобы он мог освоиться. Энтони ещё за ужином пытался разузнать больше о жизни брата, но почти ничего выяснить не удалось.</p><p>— Я не жил, я выживал, — признался Грегори, взяв бокал вина, предложенный Пятницей. — Скитался из города в город с кучкой неотесанных мужланов и с женщинами, продающими любовь за деньги. Это было отвратительно, я чувствовал, что не предназначен для такой жизни и пытался найти себя все эти двадцать лет.</p><p>— Ты дома, мой дорогой брат, — с восторгом сказал Энтони, не акцентируя внимания на всех трудностях, которые Грегори пришлось пережить. — Мы просто обязаны отметить твое возвращение в семью. Это будет большой пир, да, Стиви? Позовем старых друзей. И вы, мистер Одинсон, тоже должны прийти, чтобы получить <em>особую</em> благодарность.</p><p>— М-мне правда нужно присутствовать? — заикнувшись, Тор бросил взгляд в сторону Локи, который сидел на стуле возле стены, как будто пытался отодвинуться как можно дальше от камина. Улыбнувшись, Одинсон обратился к нему: — И в-вы должны присутствовать на этом вечере?</p><p>— Конечно, должен, — вместо Локи ответил Энтони. — Мы пригласим всю семью, правда, Стиви? — Стивен кивнул, и Энтони удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза. — И Локи придет.</p><p>— Только если вы не пригласите моего папочку, — презрительно фыркнул Локи, тряхнув головой.</p><p>— Какого именно? — переспросил Стивен, усмехнувшись. — Стефана, Дума или Грандмастера? Или, может быть, ты о Лафее?</p><p>— Вот последнего, — со всей серьезностью сказал Локи, — точно не зовите. Он надел на меня кандалы однажды. Это было бы мило, не будь он моим кровным отцом. Остальных тоже звать не стоит, потому что я за себя не отвечаю.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда устроим праздник в следующую пятницу, — Энтони потер ладони между собой. — Пятница, начинай оформлять приглашения!</p><p>Восхитившись тем, как быстро они все решили, Энтони начал обсуждать тонкости будущего праздника с мадам Роджерс, подсевшей к нему. Стивен, подумав, что не стоит мешать мужу, поспешил к гостям, чтобы немного развлечь их. Дети Клинтона сидели на полу и играли в карты, Джонни и Питер с интересом наблюдали за этим. Джарвис присматривал за всеми сразу, но как только Стивен подошел ближе, сдал свой пост ему и быстро скрылся из виду.</p><p>Стивен занял место Джарвиса, Грегори сел на место мадам Роджерс, рядом с Питером. Клинтон с женой сидели на другом диване, стоящем перпендикулярно к стене.</p><p>— Что ты чувствуешь? — Стивен взглянул на Грегори. — Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным.</p><p>— Да он просто не осознал ещё, — Тор хлопнул Грегори по плечу, — что нашёл семью. Память возвращается медленно, мистер Старк.</p><p>— Но ведь меня ты помнишь? — от улыбки Стивена по позвоночнику Грегори поползли мурашки. — Помнишь, что между нами <em>было</em>?</p><p>Последние слова Стивен сказал почти шепотом, он не был уверен, что Грегори его услышал и понял, но кивнул.</p><p>— Только прошу, не напоминай об этом Энтони, — Стивен опустил взгляд, — не хочу тревожить его такими пустяками. Он так счастлив, что нашёл тебя, — с абсолютной радостью продолжал он. — Таким довольным он бывает только с онемевшими от тугих пут руками.</p><p>— Онемевшими?</p><p>— Он ничуть не изменился с той ссоры. Только тоска по тебе в его глазах появлялась все чаще и чаще с каждым днём. Ты разбил ему сердце в тот вечер, и, если бы меня не было рядом, боюсь, он бы не смог пережить такую беду. Спасибо, что вернулся.</p><p>— Пожалуйста? — почему-то вопросом ответил Грегори, следом, уже более увереннее добавил: — Это я должен благодарить, что приняли меня.</p><p>— Семью не выбирают.</p><p>Тор Одинсон с интересом наблюдал за ними, Стивен почувствовал его любопытный взгляд и улыбнулся, повернувшись. Его недоумение стало привычным, на все в этом доме он взирал абсолютно непонимающим взглядом, как и все чужие, кто захаживал к ним в гости. Но что было действительно любопытно, так это то, что Грегори выглядел точно так же, как и детектив, который привел его.</p><p>Энтони слишком увлёкся будущим празднеством, поэтому Стивен решил действовать сам. Поднявшись, он поправил свой пиджак и галстук, пригладил волосы и, улыбнувшись, обратился к Грегори:</p><p>— Идём со мной, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, последовал к выходу из комнаты.</p><p>Грегори нагнал его только в холле. Две лестницы поднимались вверх, вели в разные части особняка, Стивен стоял между ними, боковым зрением наблюдая за приближающимся Грегори. Тот нарочно шел медленно, поджилки тряслись. Необоснованно и так вздорно, что Стивен едва сдержал желание возмутиться из-за презрительного недоверия брата мужа.</p><p>Как только Грегори приблизился достаточно близко, чтобы в дальнейшем не потерять его из вида, Стивен двинулся в сторону двери, расположенной между лестницами. Он слышал, что Грегори едва поспевает за ним, и улыбался, считая это наказанием за его недостойное поведение.</p><p>В конце концов, он остановился у огромной железной двери с кодовым замком. На ней было несколько вмятин, у замка и на ручке виднелась ржавчина, которую когда-то пытались закрасить синей краской.</p><p>— Вот видишь это, — Стивен указал на одну из вмятин. — Помнишь, как она появилась?</p><p>— Что-то не особо, — недоверчиво пробормотал Грегори. — Напоминает отпечаток чьей-то головы. И вероятно её хозяин уже давно умер.</p><p>— Спасибо, что записал меня в мертвецы.</p><p>Губы Стивена растянулись в улыбке, взгляд стал хитрым, как у лисицы, и Грегори затрясся от волнения, переводя взгляда со Стивена на дверь и обратно. Больше Стив не стал мучить его, заставляя вспоминать старую жизнь, которой он не жил уже двадцать лет. Набрав код на замке, он открыл дверь и пригласил Грегори войти.</p><p>На первый взгляд комната казалась небольшой, но на деле просто была чересчур заставлена мебелью — по всему периметру комнаты стояли столы, на которых лежали разнообразные кости и черепа. По центру этого живописного места располагалась большая металлическая кровать. Из старого матраса торчали какие-то трубки, а подушка и вовсе походила на засохшую лепешку.</p><p>— Не узнаешь это место? — спросил Стивен, встав рядом с кроватью. Свет одиноко висевшей на потолке лампы падал прямо на него, создавая странный круг. — Не помнишь, чем ты здесь занимался?</p><p>Грегори с испугом оглядел комнату, пытаясь взглядом зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, что вызывало в нем воспоминания или крохотное чувство ностальгии. А Стивен с интересом и любопытством наблюдал за ним, за каждый движением и брошенным в сторону взглядом, за нервной улыбкой и тяжелым дыханием. Грегори топтался на месте, побледнел даже и так был куда больше похож на того человека, которого Стивен знал.</p><p>— Полагаю, чем-то незаконным, — выпалил Грегори после нескольких минут раздумий, с ехидством и хитрой улыбкой взглянув на Стивена. — Но, кажется, я проводил здесь много часов.</p><p>— Особенно сложно было оторвать тебя от енотовых голов. Не знаю, что такого ты находил в этих зверьках, — Стивен взял в руки череп, передняя часть которого была вытянутой, отличительной чертой были два длинных передних зуба. Он водил по ним пальцами и усмехался, истерически хихикая. — Хотя так они мне нравятся гораздо больше. Их маленькие глазки не бегают туда-сюда, а ручки не хватают все подряд. Не хочется ломать пальцы и выдавливать глазные яблоки.</p><p>— А? — Грегори вытаращил глаза, а потом вдруг громко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Рад, что ты приходишь в норму, — Стивен склонил голову в знак почтения и отошел к дверям. — Что ж, располагайся. В некоторых черепах еще остались свечи. Доброй ночи, Грегори.</p><p>— Стой, Стивен, я что, правда должен здесь жить? — испуганно спросил Грегори.</p><p>Но Стивена уже и след простыл. Грегори подбежал к двери, попытался ее открыть, но внутри, как и снаружи, стоял кодовый замок, ключ к которому был ему неизвестен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром следующего дня Энтони проснулся в хорошем расположении духа. Мысль о том, что Грегори теперь <em>дома</em> делала его самым счастливым братом в мире. Не это ли настоящее чудо? Не это ли подарки, преподносимые пресвятым Сатаной? И он так хотел поделиться своими чувствами со Стивеном, но считал, что будить его — такого бледного, с кожей мраморного цвета, тонким, светлыми, как будто покрытыми льдом губами и длинными ресницами — самое настоящее преступление.</p><p>— Если бы твоя грудь не вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания, я решил бы что ты умер, настолько ты прекрасен, настолько бледен, что дух захватывает, — прошептал Энтони, не сводя взгляда со спящего супруга. — Если бы любовь и страсть правили этим миром, мы были бы великими правителями. Потому что нельзя любить сильнее, чем я люблю тебя. Ты моя хворь, мой яд, отравляющий разум. Безумие, заставляющее желать невообразимое. И эта жизнь, боже, — он шумно вдохнул, прерывая пылкую речь.</p><p>— Я не прожил бы её без тебя, — так же тихо сказал Стивен, медленно поднимая веки.</p><p>— <em>Mon chéri [1]</em>, — прорычал Энтони, накинувшись на Стивена, и вцепился зубами ему в плечо, повторяя это европейское <em>mon chéri </em> с таким рвением и страстью, что у только что проснувшегося Стивена задрожали губы и руки. Энтони чувствовал прикосновения дрожащих пальцев, испытывая особое, никому непонятное удовольствие. И этот трепет Стивена раз за разом заставлял Энтони проваливаться в ад за собственные, неприличные желания. — Ночи такие <em>короткие</em>, когда ты рядом.</p><p>Стивен запустил пальцы в еще неуложенные волосы супруга и потянул за них, целуя сначала открывшуюся шею, а потом губы. На плече алел след от зубов, небольшое количество крови выступило на месте укуса. Втянувшийся в поцелуй Энтони прикрыл ладонью маленькую ранку.</p><p>— <em>Mon amour [2]</em>, — выдохнул Стивен в поцелуй, руками заскользил по спине мужа, ловя мимолетные поцелуи. — <em>Bon Dieu, j'ai vraiment envie de te baiser [3]</em>.</p><p>Температурный градус повышался со скоростью света. Энтони заерзал на бедрах Стивена, застонал, покрыл поцелуями линию челюсти, держа мужа так, что тот не мог и рта раскрыть, поцеловал шею, слизал размазанную каплю крови и всосал нежную кожу плеча совсем рядом с ранкой, из-за чего сразу же получил смачный шлепок по голой заднице.</p><p>Энтони встал на колени, приподнялся над Стивеном, с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как тот облизывает свои пальцы, и едва сдерживался от комплиментов на французском. Французский — язык любви, ночной и бесконечно долгой любви, а то, что они затевают сейчас — утреннее безумие, чтобы потушить разожжённый в ночи огонь. Он держал свой член, сжимал его, уже совсем твёрдый, и стонал, зовя Стивена по имени всё ещё с французским акцентом.</p><p>Влажными пальцами Стивен провел по промежности, подразнил чувствительную точку, то нажимая на нее, то переставая уделять внимание, и в такие моменты Энтони поправлял его руку, направлял его пальцы, получая за это награду — шлепок, эхом разносящийся по всей комнате. За короткий срок напряжение выбило из головы все посторонние мысли, и Энтони отдался чувствам полностью, расслабившись.</p><p>— <em>Te amo</em>, — с придыханием сказал Энтони, вглядываясь в сумасшедший взгляд голубых глаз.</p><p>— <em>Ti amo</em>, — прошептал Стивен.</p><p>С этими словами он вошел в Энтони, громко выдохнул от нахлынувшего удовольствия и сразу же стал двигаться быстро, резко, сходя с ума от создаваемых ими звуков, от шлепков. Энтони схватился руками за его плечи, грубо сжал пальцами, едва не крича от взрывающих все внутри ощущений.</p><p>— <em>Kocham cie</em>, — выдохнул он и ударил Стивена по щеке. Тот улыбнулся, тихо рассмеявшись, и одним резким, слитым движением вошел до конца, остановившись.</p><p>Он поднялся над кроватью так, что Энтони не мог двигаться, хоть и очень хотел. Ощущать Стивена так глубоко внутри — неописуемо хорошо, но Энтони хотел большего, хотел, чтобы Стивен брал его, кусал, любил и кричал об этой любви, смотря ему в глаза.</p><p>Руки Стивена легли на щёки Энтони, и он, склонив голову, пробормотал:</p><p>— <em>Te iubesc</em>, — с желанием и страстью.</p><p>— <em>Seni seviyorum</em>, — как будто в ответ, шипя, сказал Энтони, чувствуя, как ноги Стивена разъезжаются по простыне и ловушка, ловко подстроенная им, больше не ловушка вовсе, а приглашение к действию.</p><p>Снова сев на колени, Энтони положил ладони поверх сосков Стивена и на каждое движение щипал их. Сначала он двигался медленно, усмехаясь и пытаясь дышать глубже, наблюдал за медленным движением рук Стивена, который с хитрой ухмылкой гладил напряженные плечи.</p><p>Когда движения Энтони стали быстрее, удовольствие острее, Стивен одной рукой схватил его за шею, а другой начал ласкать член. Он сдавил его шею на несколько секунд, и когда понял, что его мужу трудно дышать, прошептал заветное признание, грубо, совсем не полюбовно.</p><p>— <em>Volim te.</em></p><p>— <em>Jag</em><em> älskar dig.</em></p><p>— <em>Wa ga ei li.</em></p><p>— <em>Em yêu anh.</em></p><p>— <em>Szeretlek.</em></p><p>—<em> Ich liebe dich.</em></p><p>— <em>Je t'aime.</em></p><p>Признаваясь в любви друг другу на разных языках, они не останавливались ни на секунду. Энтони грубо сжимал грудь Стивена, и от его пальцев на бледной коже оставались красивые красные пятна, грозящие превратиться синяки. Стивен не давал Энтони свободно дышать, перекрывал дыхание, и заводился еще сильнее, видя, как его любимый хватает воздух и жадно глотает его.</p><p>— Сла-а-ах-ах-дкий, — простонал Стивен, несколько раз прервавшись, не сумев сдержать стоны. — Давай, кончи для меня. <em>Mon amour</em>, <em>mon amour</em>, <em>mon amour</em>.</p><p>Стивен зажмурился, отпустил шею и член Энтони, руками схватившись за задницу. Он развел ягодицы и еще с полминуты бешено трахал Энтони, из последних сил оттягивая оргазм, но всё равно кончил первым, излился внутрь, глубоко дыша.</p><p>— Давай, кончи для меня. <em>Mon amour, — </em>повторил он, не сводя взгляда с Энтони. Тот потянул руки к члену, но Стивен перехватил одну, следом вторую, держал их, до боли сжимая запястья.</p><p>— <em>Mon chéri</em>, — растянул Энтони.</p><p>А потом, улыбнувшись, стал осторожно подниматься, чувствуя, как медленно член Стивена выскальзывает из него. Тягучее ощущение, сводящее с ума, держащее его в напряжении. Хотелось или резко насадиться, или резко вытащить член из себя, но Энтони не мог себе этого позволить. Он знал, что Стивен любит не так.</p><p>В последний момент, когда внутри оставалась только головка, Стивен, все это время наблюдавший за членом, выскальзывающим из Энтони, перевёл взгляд на его лицо, улыбнулся, гладя щёку.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, подгадав момент. Энтони кончил, чувствуя в себе лишь крупную головку члена.</p><p>Он потянулся за поцелуем, коснулся губ Стивена языком и лёг рядом, устраиваясь на плече. Ранка от укуса и тёмный багровый след — результат его стараний — попадались в его поле зрения, вызывая улыбку.</p><p>— И я люблю тебя, <em>Mon chéri</em>.</p><p>Стивен любовался довольным Энтони, гладил его грудь, увидел оставленный его пальцем след на шее, походивший на след от верёвки. Наклонился к нему и поцеловал, как вдруг краем глаза заметив стоящего на прикроватной тумбочке Джарвиса. Поймав взгляд одного из хозяев, Джарвис сразу стал двигать пальцами, начав разговор с приветствия.</p><p>— Джарвис, — со вздохом начал Стивен, — мы же просили быть…. Я тебя не перебиваю, это ты ведешь себя некультурно!</p><p>— Тише, Стиви, — усмехнулся Энтони, переворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Джарвису. — Видимо, это очень важно, раз Джарвис здесь. Правда, старик?</p><p>Джарвис еще немного поворчал на Стивена, и тот решил не смотреть на его жесты, лег на кровать и поднял взгляд к потолку, прислушиваясь к словам, которые бормотал Энтони, пытаясь понять, что именно хочет сказать Джарвис.</p><p>— Завтрак? — спросил он у Джарвиса, и тот тут же застучал пальцем по тумбочке. — Да, знаю, мы проспали… Не только мы? Мадам Роджерс не приготовила твои любимые булочки? Нет, так не понятно, говори прямо, я что, по-твоему, знаю весь язык жестов? Я не кричу, милый, я просто не понимаю. Стоп, кто пропал? Джонни и Питер уже в школе, сегодня важный день — им дадут роли для участия в школьной постановке. Ну а кто тогда? Что? Брат? Чей брат? О чёрт! — Энтони схватился за волосы. — Грегори? Грегори исчез? Не вышел к завтраку? Стиви, луна моя, ты последний, кто разговаривал с ним. Где он?</p><p>Энтони развернулся к мужу, нахмурив брови и сделав такое серьёзное лицо, что Джарвис пожалел, что потревожил хозяев в такой момент.</p><p>— Я всего лишь показал ему комнату, — Стивен пожал плечами.</p><p>— Джарвис говорит, что он стучался, но никто не открыл! И тихо там! Стивен, неужели он опять сбежал? Я этого не вынесу.</p><p>— Сладкий, — Стивен взял супруга за руку и, улыбнувшись, коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони. — Грегори, вероятно, просто спит. Или изучает черепа енотов. Ты не сделал ничего, что могло бы заставить его снова покинуть этот дом. Здесь же мы, его семья. Зачем ему сбегать?</p><p>— Что ты вчера сказал ему? — строго спросил Энтони, но взгляд был мягок и ласков. Стивен снова поцеловал его руку. — Рассказал о том, что было между вами?</p><p>— Я только спросил, — оправдывался Стивен, не переставая губами касаться ладони мужа, — помнит ли он меня и то, что было между нами. А потом попросил не напоминать тебе об этом, чтобы не разбивать твоё сердце. Сладкий, разве я сделал что-то неправильно? Разве я мог?</p><p>Глаза Стивена походили на бушующее море, губы скривились в подобие улыбки, лицо бледнее снега в первый зимний день. Непривычно растрепанные волосы так и хотелось пригладить, как взлохмаченного кота. Энтони чувствовал дрожь, сотрясающую все тело мужа, и невольно вспомнил о прекрасном оргазме, который он испытал несколько минут назад. Он погладил Стивена по щеке, улыбнулся добро и невинно, кивнул, как бы успокаивая его, мысленно пряча его голое тело под рясой священника.</p><p>— Конечно, нет, Стиви, — прошептал он, проведя пальцем по нижней губе. — Ты сделал всё <em>правильно</em>.</p><p>— Просто дай ему немного времени, — предложил Стивен, накрыв своей ладонью руку Энтони, которой тот гладил щеку. — И запомни, сладкий, я не собираюсь провоцировать Грегори на новый побег. То, что было между нами раньше, давно прошло. И всё, что теперь имеет значение это моя любовь к тебе одному.</p><p>— <em>Mon chéri</em>, Стиви.</p><p>Стивен поцеловал запястье Энтони, краем глаза увидев, как Джарвис изобразил рвотный рефлекс. А потом и вовсе сбежал, не попрощавшись. Энтони всё ещё выглядел взволнованно, взглядом оглядывал комнату, пальцами цепляясь за Стивена.</p><p>— Что, если Грегори больше не любит то, что любил прежде? — спросил Энтони, переплетая их пальцы.</p><p>— Чтобы ни случилось, он всё ещё твой брат, — тихо ответил Стивен и поцеловал супруга в щеку.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>К вечеру Грегори так и не появился, заставив Энтони понервничать. Он не мог мастерить поезда, не занимался разработкой двигателя для игрушечных военных самолетов и почти не курил. Наблюдавший за поникшим мужем Стивен постепенно перенимал это странное настроение, но отвлёкся, когда Джонни и Питер вернулись со школы. Они оба недовольничали, даже не пытаясь скрыть собственное раздражение, фыркали друг на друга и смотрели на всё вокруг с налитыми ненавистью глазами. Стивен улыбался. Ведь так редко случалось, чтобы эти несносные дети были на одной волне.</p><p>— Что тревожит твои мысли, дорогой мой? — спросил Стивен у Джонни, который плюхнулся в кресло, стоявшее рядом с ним.</p><p>Они сидели в гостиной, Энтони курил сигару с грустной улыбкой на лице и пытался пускать кольца дыма, задумчиво рассматривая потолок. Жался к Стивену, закинув ноги на диван. От прозвучавшего в тишине голоса Стивена, он вздрогнул, встрепенулся, напоминая птицу в клетке, и посмотрел на Джонни, привлекшего внимание отца. Сбросивший на пол рюкзак Питер поспешил занять место рядом с Джонни, чудом умостившись на той части, которую Джонни ему оставил.</p><p>— Мы с паутиноголовым решили больше никогда не ходить в школу, — торжественно произнес Джонни, высоко и гордо задрав голову. Стивен поднял брови в удивлении.</p><p>— Да, — зло поддакнул Питер, недовольно сложив руки на груди. — Даже не пытайтесь нас отговорить.</p><p>— Это бунт. Мы не потерпим такого обращения с нами.</p><p>— Да. Я полностью согласен с горячей штучкой. Предлагать нам такое… Да как они смеют!</p><p>Энтони вздохнул, сел ровно, опустив ноги на холодный пол, и улыбнулся, рассматривая сыновей. Такие взрослые, серьезные, да еще и рассудительные — как ими не гордиться? Жаль, что все эти многочисленные социальные работники не могут разглядеть гениальных детей с первого взгляда. Энтони не любил видеть на лице своих детей такую вот грусть, смешанную со злобой. Он предпочитал улыбку, хитрую и коварную, предвещающую что-то грандиозное и невероятное. Что-то, чем он будет гордиться.</p><p>— Мой дорогой, — Энтони вмешался в разговор, отдав Стивену сигару. Тот потушил ее и оставил в пепельнице. — Ты выразил свое недовольство учителю?</p><p>— Он сжёг парту, — ответил Питер, заметив, как уши Джонни начали краснеть. — А я приклеил стул мисс Айхенвальд к полу.</p><p>— Мои маленькие шалуны, — ухмыльнулся Энтони, оглянулся по сторонам, на секунду задержал взгляд на портрете над камином, а потом снова взглянул на сыновей. — Совсем как мы с Грегори.</p><p>На это заявление Стивен закатил глаза и недовольно выдохнул, попытавшись скрыть раздражение за коварной улыбкой.</p><p>— Папа! — воскликнул Питер звонко, легко толкнул Джонни в плечо, призывая присоединиться. — Мы не хотим участвовать в школьной постановке. Что это за спектакль, в котором даже мертвецов нет. Разве сказка на Рождество может быть без мертвецов? А как же парень с горящей головой? Как же человек со сломанными руками? Что это за сказки такие, в которых есть только смазливые принцы, эльфы и принцессы, разговаривающие с животными?</p><p>— Никаких факелов, папа! Без Франкенштейна и вампиров. Я отказываюсь в этом участвовать, — добавил Джонни с яростью в голосе.</p><p>— Но вам дали роли в школьной постановке? — спросил Стивен ласково, видя, как его супруг дрожит от волнения. Переживания о Грегори не проходят бесследно.</p><p>Оба кивнули.</p><p>— Ну и какие роли вы получили? — Стивен пытался подвести их к ответу. Но два упрямца только отвернулись, недовольно фыркнув.</p><p>— Ну? — более строго сказал Энтони, на фоне мужа звуча очень агрессивно.</p><p>— Мы братья Клаус, один из которых Санта.</p><p>— И они, значит, враждуют? — Энтони покачал головой.</p><p>— Ну да, вообще-то! — обиженно сказал Питер, сложив руки на груди. — И я… Папа, ты только представь, они хотят, чтобы я играл Санту. Санту, который просыпается с <em>добродушной</em> улыбкой и носит седые брови! Кто вообще так делает?</p><p>— Дорогуша, мне так жаль, — Энтони наклонил голову и потрепал мальчика по голове.</p><p>— Эти люди… Изверги! — вмешался Джонни. — В конце спектакля я должен расплакаться от счастья из-за примирения с моим седобровым братом. Лучше бы мы ставили Ромео и Джульетту. Они, хотя бы, в конце умирают.</p><p>— Поступите так же, — спокойно предложил Стивен, гладя плечи Энтони. Тот закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновениями и приятным голосом супруга. — Вы слышали любимую историю бабушки о Санта Клаусе?</p><p>— Нет, — синхронно ответили Питер и Джонни. Стивен хитро улыбнулся им.</p><p>— Ну, вперед, — поторопил Энтони, замахав руками.</p><p>Довольно вскочив, мальчишки побежали на кухню к бабушке. Энтони улыбнулся мужу, растянулся на диване, положив голову ему на колени, и закинул ноги на спинку. Стивен запустил пальцы в волосы и восхищённо смотрел на него. Но в один момент улыбка дрогнула, и Энтони поник, закрыв глаза.</p><p>— Переживаешь о Грегори? — шепотом спросил Стивен, наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.</p><p>— Просто не понимаю, что я сделал не так… Я ведь умный, гениальный, верно?</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>— Я не мог допустить ошибку, — продолжил Энтони. — А значит, что-то не так с Грегори. Если ему нравится жить под мостом, что ж, на то его воля. Эгоист, предатель, он всегда был мелочным, Стиви. Его честь задета, вот он и сбежал.</p><p>— Может, он всё ещё не простил тебя за тот инцидент?</p><p>— Двадцать лет прошло, разве это имеет значение? Мы же уже не дети.</p><p>— Сладкий, мне так жаль, — ласково продолжал Стивен. — Это вопиющая неблагодарность. Мы ведь приняли его, простили, дали дом и семью. С этим парнем всегда было что-то не так, как бы ты…</p><p>— Ох, Стиви, — Энтони открыл глаза, положил руку на щеку и любовался белой кожей и голубыми глазами так, словно видел их впервые. — Ты совершенно не умеешь лгать. Но я всё равно благодарен тебе за поддержку.</p><p>На лице Стивена мелькнула грустная улыбка. Энтони не любил расстраивать его по пустякам, хоть Грегори не входил в список незначительных вещей. Однако улыбка на лице супруга оказалась еще дороже. Резко поднявшись, он сел на колено перед диваном и протянул Стивену руку.</p><p>— Прекрасный из прекрасных, — Энтони широко улыбнулся и пригладил усы, — не окажете мне честь? Всего один танец, сударь, я не так много прошу.</p><p>— Сладкий, — протянул Стивен, улыбнувшись. — Это мне надлежит успокаивать тебя.</p><p>— Один танец, <em>mon chéri</em>, — Энтони помотал головой, явно не соглашаясь с утверждением Стивена.</p><p>Ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. Стивен любил танцевать. Вальс, танго, самба, сальса и даже иногда канкан. Вложив свою руку в раскрытую ладонь мужа, Стивен принял приглашение на танец. Энтони поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, поднялся с колен и потянул за собой Стивена. Они встали посреди комнаты, смотрели друг на друга в упор, не сводя взгляда. Рука Энтони плавно легла на талию Стивена, второй он сжал ладонь супруга, гордо поднял подбородок и приказным тоном сказал:</p><p>— Джарвис, музыку.</p><p>Стивен, положив руку мужу на плечо, замер в ожидании и нетерпении. Он облизывал губы, глядя на Энтони, и не скрывал счастливой улыбки. На каждый вздох Стивен был готов начать движение, сделать первый шаг, но ждал, когда же заиграет музыка. Энтони замер напротив, в таком же ожидании и волнении.</p><p>— Джарвис? — позвал Энтони снова, но проигрывать по-прежнему молчал. Поэтому Энтони повторил свою просьбу. — Джарвис, музыку, пожалуйста.</p><p>Мельком Стивен заметил Пятницу, которая осторожно пробиралась к проигрывателю. Энтони не разрешал ей даже приближаться к его сокровищу, оставшемуся от отца, поэтому, когда он стал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках Джарвиса, Стивен втянул его в поцелуй, не дав обернуться назад.</p><p><em>— Mon amour</em>, — довольно выдохнул Стивен, когда заиграла музыка.</p><p>Она звучала живо, походила на раскаты грома, мелодичные, глухие, смешанные со скрипами половиц и унылым гудением ветра. Вступление немного затянулось, Стивен и Энтони, держась друг за друга, покачивались в танце, с безумием в глазах глядя друг на друга.</p><p>— Я бы убил за тебя, — прорычал Энтони, прижавшись ближе к Стивену. — Убил бы любого, хоть демона, хоть смертного. Распотрошил бы, обтянул бы снятой кожей спинку твоего любимого стула. Ты будишь во мне зверя, Стиви. Того зверя, каким я никогда не был.</p><p>— Я бы умер за тебя. Будь ты хоть зверем, хоть человеком, хоть грешником, хоть тюремщиком. Хоть самим дьяволом будь, хоть всем сущим.</p><p>— О, Стиви, а ты умеешь подразнить, — шёпотом сказал Энтони, улавливая первые изменяющиеся ноты и повел Стивена в танце. — Я сегодня тебе спуску не дам, и не думай, что отделаешься коленно-локтевой.</p><p>Стивен ухмыльнулся, от грустной улыбки не осталось и следа. Погрузившись в танец, наслаждаясь возникшим между ними напряжением, они забыли обо всем. Мысли о покинувшем их Грегори больше не мешали им быть самими собой. Танец — стихия, которой они могут управлять, менять её направление и даже саму суть. Их танец это то ураган, то цунами, то муссон, то полыхающий пожар.</p><p>Этот танец, как все предыдущие, незабываемый, наполненный особой энергией, переполнен чувствами и любовью, связывающей два сердца словно невидимой нитью из музыкальных нот. И то наслаждение, которое Стивен испытывал от танца, нельзя было сравнить ни с каким другим. Оно было особенным, очень интимным, тайным, но таким необходимым и приятным, что даже тосковать по этому чувству не было сил.</p><p>Джарвис вдруг разбил их маленький мир и начал путаться под ногами, а его жесты походили на крик. Стивен заметил его первым и отступил на шаг назад, выпуская Энтони из крепкой хватки. Затем он выключил музыку, чтобы слышать, о чем Энтони и Джарвис переговариваются.</p><p>— Грегори ушел, — зло повторял Энтони, должно быть злясь из-за вмешательства Джарвиса. Стивен смотрел на него и восхищался его красотой, взглядом, полным злобы. — Он не появился за завтраком, не вышел к обеду. Никто его не видел со вчерашнего вечера. Что? Да ты всё придумал, быть того не может. Скорее один из енотов ожил и теперь терроризирует всю округу.</p><p>— Что случилось? — встрял Стивен. Он так и стоял рядом с проигрывателем, сложил руки на груди и улыбался, всё ещё тихо мыча себе под нос мелодию.</p><p>— Джарвис говорит, что Грегори не выходит из своей комнаты, — устало пробормотал Энтони, хороший настрой разом испарился. — Кричит там, почти плачет.</p><p>— Это на него не похоже, — холодно ответил Стивен. — Будь это он, все бы проснулись от его жуткого смеха.</p><p>— Ты считаешь, что его специально заперли в комнате? — Энтони продолжил разговор с Джарвисом. Тот махал пальцами со скоростью света. — Да брось, старик. Кто и зачем мог сделать это?</p><p>Задав этот вопрос Джарвису, Энтони вдруг резко замер на месте. Джарвис стоял перед ним, направив указательный палец в сторону. Энтони повернулся по указанному направлению и наткнулся взглядом на мужа. Резко подняв брови, он оскалил зубы и зарычал. Подошел к Стивену впритык, ткнул кулак ему в грудь и со злостью обратился к нему.</p><p>— Так это твой план? — гримаса, появившаяся на его лице, отнюдь не страшила Стивена. — Запереть его там? Стиви, это выше моего понимания. Я ведь люблю тебя, зачем ты так поступаешь с моим братом? Запираешь его и…</p><p>— Я не запирал его, только лишь показал ему комнату и ушел. Сдался мне твой Грегори, — Стивен старался говорить равнодушно, исключая обидные нотки в голосе.</p><p>— Стиви!</p><p>— Сладкий, я не могу причинять тебе боль, когда ты не просишь об этом, — продолжил Стивен, взяв мужа за руку. — Я знаю, как ты страдал без брата. Как ты просил вернуть его тебе все эти годы. Разве я мог поступить так?</p><p>Губами Стивен коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Энтони, спустился ниже и вобрал два пальца в рот. Энтони замер, наблюдая за тем, как темнеют глаза Стивена, наливаются ночной синевой, пока тот сладко посасывает пальцы. От напряжения скрутило желудок, и это еще одно неповторимое чувство, которое Энтони так любил. Он таял от этих ласк, а в штанах становилось тесно. Рот наполнился слюной от одного взгляда на Стивена, смотрящего исподлобья.</p><p>И, наверное, Энтони бы сорвался, включил бы музыку и закружил бы Стивена в танце, чтобы усилить напряжение и желание, показать всю свою любовь. Но и тут снова вмешался Джарвис. Он залез на плечо Энтони и большим пальцем коснулся мочки его уха. Стивен, выпустив пальцы, моментально выпрямился, глаза сузились, а губы превратились в тонкую, еле заметную полоску.</p><p>— Ну что ещё? — буркнул Энтони, явно расстроенный таким вмешательством. — Если бы он хотел выйти из комнаты, он бы вышел. Так, сэр Джарвис, будьте добры удалиться, пока я не переломал все твои пальцы. Да, я злюсь на брата. Он отвратительно себя ведет, ты не согласен? Ты видел, как он на тебя смотрит?</p><p>Если бы Джарвис мог, он бы вздохнул, громко и отчаянно, показывая всё своё разочарование. Но вместо этого, он просто сел на плечо Энтони, сжав пальцы.</p><p>— Не переживай ты так, — не растерявшись, Стивен начал успокаивать Джарвиса. — Грегори не видел тебя двадцать лет, он просто немного позабыл. Может, тебе стоит ему напомнить о себе?</p><p>— Стиви, Стиви! У Грегори ведь кодовый замок на двери, — вдруг завопил Энтони. — Из-за него он и не может выйти. Код-то ему неизвестен!</p><p>Стивен прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, а когда снова посмотрел на мужа, Джарвис уже слез с его плеча. Они поспешили к комнате Грегори, Стивен едва не наступил на Джарвиса, но Энтони даже не ругался. Лишь улыбнулся, восхищаясь широким шагом.</p><p>— Не понимаю, как он мог не знать кода, — начал Стивен, когда они остановились около двери. — Код ведь такой простой.</p><p>— Ты сам сказал, что он всё позабыл, — сказал Энтони и начал набирать код. — Если Грегори не помнит Джарвиса, откуда ему помнить четыре цифры?</p><p>Когда они вошли в комнату, Грегори с отсутствующим лицом лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Энтони с волнением в глазах взглянул на брата, подошел ближе и даже выругался на Джарвиса, путающегося под ногами.</p><p>— Откуда помнить? — удивился Стивен. — Код — день вашего рождения.</p><p>— Неправда, — возмущенно начал Грегори, приподнявшись над кроватью. — Я пробовал. Двадцать пять, ноль, три. Не сработало.</p><p>— Двадцать пять, ноль, три? — переспросил Энтони, серьезно посмотрев на Грегори. — Ты думаешь, что мы родились двадцать пятого марта? О, пресвятой Сатана, прости моего брата. Какая глупая дата.</p><p>Грегори побледнел от этих слов, снова упал на кровать. Он сжался так, как будто надеялся исчезнуть в этот самый момент. Он то ли злился, то ли просто был разочарован своей новой-старой жизнью, понять оказалось сложно. Стивен встал позади мужа, прислушиваясь к их беседе. Джарвис сидел на правом ботинке Энтони и тоже слушал.</p><p>— Ну ты и дубина, — рассмеялся Энтони. — Мы родились двадцать девятого мая, запомни. Двадцать девять, ноль, пять.</p><p>— По-твоему, я настолько идиот, что забыл свой день рождения? — Грегори нахмурился. Стивен закатил глаза, узнавая тон, который всегда вел к драке.</p><p>Но к его удивлению, Энтони повёл себя как взрослый. Возвращение Грегори домой сильно повлияло на него, и с тех пор он как будто стал немного взрослее.</p><p>— Двадцать девять, ноль, пять. Давай, вылезай из кровати, скоро ужин.</p><p>Он взял Стивена за руку и вместе они вышли из комнаты. Стивен заулыбался, видя, что его Энтони наконец снова счастлив, хоть и присутствие в их доме Грегори было ему не по нраву.</p><p>Полчаса спустя вся семья собралась за столом. Джонни и Питер сидели смирно, что-то обсуждая. Мадам Роджерс с улыбкой наблюдала за внуками. Стивен наслаждался любимой едой, вместе с Энтони. Грегори же пил только воду и иногда таскал поджаренные на огне куски хлеба.</p><p>— Грегори, дорогой, — любезно начала мадам Роджерс, отвлекшись от внуков. — Я приготовила твой любимый салат, а ты даже к нему не притронулся.</p><p>— Мой любимый салат? — испугано спросил он, глядя на странную миску перед собой. — Но там… Там кто-то ползает.</p><p>— Ну как же! Всё согласно рецепту. Крапива, жареные зеленые помидоры и пиявки.</p><p>Грегори сглотнул, с отвращением наблюдая за тем, как пиявки ползали по стенкам стеклянной салатницы и выглядели совершенно не аппетитно. Разве еда должна двигаться? Нахмурив брови, он потянулся к стакану с водой и сделал маленький глоток, ненароком обратив внимание на то, что никто на него и не смотрит. Он придвинул салатницу ближе и стал перебирать её содержимое вилкой. Голод давал о себе знать.</p><p>Стивен и Энтони увлеклись своими сыновьями. И Питер, и Джонни выглядели вдохновленными. Видимо, рассказ мадам Роджерс о Санта Клаусе здорово им помог.</p><p>— Я буду Сантой, — гордо сказал Питер, отвлекаясь от тарелки.</p><p>— А я Клаусом, — тут же залепетал Джонни, решив похвастаться своим достижением.</p><p>— Это будет ужасная постановка, — продолжал Питер, ловя восхищённые взгляды родителей. — Клянусь, ничего хуже этот мир ещё не видел.</p><p>— Мы переплюнем даже «План 9 из космоса», — добавил Джонни.</p><p>— Папочки, как думаете, эльфов лучше повесить на паутине или сжечь?</p><p>— Да, как будет драматичнее?</p><p>— Дорогие мои, — улыбнулся Энтони. — Чтобы вы не сделали, мы с папой будем сидеть в первом ряду и кричать «Браво» громче всех остальных. А если нужны советы по актерской части, то дядя Грегори вам поможет.</p><p>— Что? — громко удивился Грегори, выронив вилку. Все взгляды вдруг упали на него и на тарелку с пиявками.</p><p>— Ты же играл во всех школьных спектаклях, начиная с семи лет, — припомнил ему Энтони под звонкий смешок Стивена. — Твой актерский талант ведь никуда не делся?</p><p>Чтобы не торопиться с ответом, Грегори с волнением сунул пиявку себе в рот и попытался разжевать ее. Из-за испытываемого им отвращения скрутило желудок. Пиявка не попадала на зубы и, кажется, прилипла к его языку. Запаниковав, Грегори засунул в рот пальцы, чтобы вытащить эту чертову нечисть, но никак не мог подцепить.</p><p>Энтони хохотал в голос, пока Стивен с абсолютно спокойным лицом наблюдал за происходящим. Питер и Джонни тоже заинтересовались. Дядя Грегори вдруг стал безумцем, о котором папа рассказывал им в детстве, и это не могло не привлечь внимание.</p><p>— Он с кем-то борется, — заявил Питер, когда Грегори вдруг начал кашлять. — Я видел такое в «Секретных материалах»!</p><p>— Думаешь, это пришелец? — с горящими от радости глазами спросил Джонни. Посмотрев друга на друга, они кивнул и вместе крикнули «Ура!»</p><p>Однако, Стивен решил, что уже хватит, подойдя к Грегори, он заставил его выпрямиться, ударив по спине, а затем сильно толкнул голову, и Грегори едва не стукнулся лбом об стол. И как бы сильно не хотел возмутиться из-за грубого обращения, не стал. На тарелке прямо перед ним лежала пожёванная, слюнявая пиявка.</p><p>— Вот видишь, — обратился Стивен к мужу, сев рядом. Его улыбка тянулась аж до самых ушей. — Я не дал ему умереть.</p><p>— Спасибо, Стиви, — Энтони улыбнулся ему, а затем легко поцеловал.</p><p>— Дядя Грегори, научишь меня так же? — завороженно спросил Питер.</p><p>— К-конечно, — ответил Грегори, решив идти по пути меньшего сопротивления. — Научу всему, чего ты захочешь.</p><p>Крик «Ура!» снова пронёсся по столовой.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Матрас ужасно громко скрипел, нарушая тишину и отгоняя сон. Грегори никак не мог уснуть, на языке всё ещё саднила небольшая ранка. Противное ощущение никак не проходило, и время от времени он сплёвывал на пол накопившуюся слюну. Не так он представлял себе жизнь в одном из самых старых особняков города, не так.</p><p>Здесь не было шикарной мебели, красивых интерьеров и серебряной посуды (вероятно, кто-то из странных обитателей этого дома все-таки вампир), только пыль, паутина и пепел в огромных количествах. Мечты о красивой жизни постепенно теряли свои краски.</p><p>Около часу ночи кто-то постучался к нему в окно. Сначала Грегори перепугался, потому что этот стук был совсем не тем кодовым стуком, о котором они договаривались. Но потом стучавший исправился и постучал, что называется, как надо: два коротких, два быстрых, один хлопок.</p><p>Осторожно открыв окно, Грегори наткнулся на букет колючих тисовых стеблей, сквозь которые едва проглядывалось знакомое лицо. Голубой глаз Тора и его шрам легко угадывались среди зелёных зарослей.</p><p>— Ну, узнал что-нибудь? — шепотом спросил Тор, на его щеке виднелась тонкая царапина.</p><p>— Да ты издеваешься! — возмутился Грегори, глубоко выдохнув. — Они все на голову больные. Забери меня отсюда, скажи, что, мол, ошибся. У меня не может быть ничего общего с этими людьми. Они… Они едят пиявок, Тор! Я уже не могу терпеть эти пытки…</p><p>— Но ты здесь только один день.</p><p>— Этого достаточно. Забери меня домой.</p><p>— Прости, но не могу, у меня есть приказ. Продолжай искать. Таковы пожелания твоего отца.</p><p>Грегори закатил глаза, готовясь высказать очередную порцию не безосновательного возмущения, но вдруг за дверью послышались шаги, и кто-то тихо-тихо постучал.</p><p>— Грегори, — голос Стивена заставил его поволноваться. — У тебя всё в порядке?</p><p>— Да-а, — хрипло отозвался Грегори, пытаясь бесшумно закрыть окно. — Чищу енотовые черепушки. Они так запылились, не мог смотреть на них без слёз.</p><p>— Странно, ты всегда любил эту пыль.</p><p>— Теперь у меня на нее аллергия.</p><p>— А вот это печальная новость. Доброй ночи.</p><p>Грегори не стал ничего говорить в ответ. Разговоры через стену — не его профиль, да и к тому же, он прекрасно слышал удаляющиеся шаги, а возвращение Стивена — совсем не то, что ему нужно. Когда шаги стихли, он снова открыл окно, но Тора и след простыл. Закатив глаза, Грегори пробурчал несколько нецензурных слов себе под нос, закрыл окно и вернулся на кровать со скрипучим матрасом.</p><p>Всю ночь он думал о том, что лучше бы ему поскорее выполнить своё задание, ведь в награду за хорошую работу он сможет вернуться домой. Заснул только под утро, когда первые лучи солнца с горем пробрались сквозь тисовые заросли.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Mon chéri - с фр. Детка<br/>[2] Mon amour - с фр. Любимый<br/>[3] Bon Dieu, j'ai vraiment envie de te baiser - с фр. Боже, я очень хочу трахнуть тебя</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В утреннем сумраке таилось столько всего интересного, что Питер просто не мог позволить себе наслаждаться царством Морфея. За окнами гудел ветер, скрипела старая осина, стуча длинными ветками по окну их с Джонни комнаты так, будто кто-то со стороны улицы царапает стекло острыми ногтями. Висящие на стене часы громко тикали. Всю атмосферу портил только храп Джонни, напоминая Питеру, что он живет не в сказке с монстрами и призраками.</p><p>Питер наблюдал за движением секундной стрелки, которую без труда мог разглядеть в темноте благодаря своему паучьему зрению. Миниатюрная голова скелета, которую Джонни подарил Питу на их прошлый день рождения, болталась на конце стрелки и вспыхивала каждый раз, когда достигала «двенадцати», и хохотала на «шести». Пит открывал рот, смеясь вместе с черепушкой, вспоминая, как это раздражает Джонни.</p><p>Посмеявшись почти сорок раз и налюбовавшись горящей головой, Питер заскучал. Ветер постепенно стихал, а Джонни всё ещё храпел так громко, как будто только уснул.</p><p>— Эй, горячая штука, — тихо позвал брата Питер, надеясь, что тот не спит, а только прикидывается. — А что ты думаешь о дяде Грегори?</p><p>Джонни не ответил, даже не перевернулся на другой бок, но зато перестал храпеть. Питер почти не расстроился. Зато на его голос отреагировал Морти, зашевелившись в клетке, стоявшей на прикроватной тумбочке. Питер повернул голову на шум и увидел, что его любимый питомец сидит на краю открытой дверцы и смотрит прямо на него всеми восемью глазами, расположенными в три ряда. Морти — из редкого паучьего рода, жил у Питера с шести лет. Его шерсть переливалась холодными цветами радуги — синим, фиолетовым, зеленым, а глаза красиво отливали голубым. Пока он с лёгкостью помещался на ладони, но папа Энтони говорил, что он ещё подрастёт.</p><p>Паук приподнял передние лапки и сложил их вместе, приветствуя Питера.</p><p>— И тебе доброе утро, дружок, — Питер аккуратно погладил его спинку. — Проголодался?</p><p>Морти прошипел что-то на своём, паучьем, и Питер с улыбкой полез рукой под кровать. Вытащив оттуда банку, полную всяких букашек, он достал несколько резвых тараканов и кинул в клетку. Морти забегал по клетке в поисках добычи, а Питер снова лег на кровать и уставился в потолок. Вдруг он услышал какие-то шаги и грохот. Без десяти пять. Бабушка встает в половину шестого, Пятница — в семь. Родители в такую рань даже никогда не просыпались, а Джонни спит в метре от него.</p><p>Любопытство взяло верх, так что Питер вылез из кровати, натянул пижаму, что всю ночь провалялась на стуле, и поспешил вниз. Он шёл на шум, прислушиваясь к паучьему чутью. Чем ближе становился источник шума, тем больше приятных мурашек пробегали по спине. Воодушевленный и вдохновленный, Питер ворвался на кухню с небывалым трепетом, как вдруг паучье чутье затихло.</p><p>У окна, рядом с раковиной, заваленной грязной посудой, стоял дядя Грегори в строгом сером костюме с дурацкой красной бабочкой. Левую ногу он закинул на подоконник, а правая всё ещё касалась пола. Увидев племянника, Грегори растерялся, и в глазах в один миг отразился испуг.</p><p>— Ты уходишь? — Питер нахмурился, сложив руки на груди. — Снова сбегаешь от папы?</p><p>Опустив на пол левую ногу, Грегори встал ровно, зачем-то поправил волосы и с тупой улыбкой взглянул на племянника. И с облегчением выдохнул, когда понял, что тот пришел один, без брата. Грегори не помнил их имен, различал по типу «светлый-темный», считая, что этого вполне достаточно.</p><p>— Да что ты, малыш, как же я могу, — заулыбался Грегори, подойдя ближе. Он наклонился, чтобы разглядеть мальца получше. — Просто не могу уснуть. Ветер воет, половицы скрипят. Жутко, правда?</p><p>— Очень, — довольно заявил Питер, смотря на дядю, как на героя.</p><p>— Аж дух захватывает, — иронично поежился Грегори.</p><p>— У нас не принято блуждать по дому с четырех до половины шестого утра.</p><p>— Инструкция к вашему дому не прилагалась, — рассмеялся Грегори. Он старался держаться хорошего настроения, чтобы не свихнуться. Боялся, что под влиянием этих людей станет таким же странным, как они. — Слушай, я просто хочу прогуляться. Но все окна закрыты ставнями. Покажи мне, как их открыть.</p><p>— Для этого тебе придется пожертвовать пальцем, — деловито заявил Питер. — Раньше мы использовали Альтрона, брата Джарвиса, чтобы сбежать и поиграть в «Подъём мертвецов», но пять пальцев быстро закончились.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — взвизгнул Грегори, отскочив в сторону, словно забыв, что уже давно отошёл от окна.</p><p>— Нет, — злобно рассмеялся Питер, а в глазах как будто вспыхнул огонь. — Просто хотел увидеть твою реакцию.</p><p>— Хорошая шутка, малец, — нервно и с опаской произнес Грегори, стукнув того в плечо, как настоящего друга. — И все же, как я могу уйти отсюда?</p><p>— Через дверь, — Питер пожал плечами.</p><p>— Через какую нахрен дверь? — громко возмутился Грегори, оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p>— Через ту, в которую зашёл я? — спросил Питер.</p><p>И Грегори едва не сорвался, обезоруженный наглостью мальчишки. Его вертели вокруг пальца, как какую-то куклу, и это не могло не раздражать.</p><p>— Я уже часа два пытаюсь отыскать чертову дверь, но в этом доме есть только межкомнатные двери, и нет ни одной, которая вывела бы меня на улицу. Малыш, пойми, моя память… Повреждена, и такую жизнь я не помню. А атаки… Боже, я схожу с ума.</p><p>— Как и все в нашей семье. Это уже традиция.</p><p>Малец слишком много улыбался. Стоило Грегори взглянуть на него, даже искоса, губы в мгновение расползлись в улыбке, да в такой противной и хитрой, что по спине прошёл холодок. А это всего лишь ребёнок, напомнил он себе, Стивен и Энтони пугали его куда больше.</p><p>Пугали. Грегори вдруг вспомнил университетские уроки. То время, когда он пытался получить образование, было беззаботным и полным приключений, но кое-что он всё-таки запомнил. Мимесис — интересный принцип, и, если применить все знания, касательного процесса подражания, он сможет убедить парнишку показать ему настоящий выход из этого дома.</p><p>— Слушай, поможешь дяде? — Грегори попытался повторить его улыбку, но как назло вокруг не было ни одной отражающей поверхности, в которую он мог бы посмотреться и восхититься своей красотой, а заодно и оценить, насколько хороши его актёрские таланты. — Мне нужно немного воздуха. Ночного воздуха. А то панические атаки, накрывающие меня в комнате из-за скребущейся в углу мыши недостаточно… панические.</p><p>— У тебя в комнате живет мышь? — с восхищением спросил Питер. — В нашу с Джонни комнату они не приходят. Папа говорит, что это из-за Морти.</p><p>— Морти — это твой кот?</p><p>— Вообще-то, паук. У него цветная шесть и восемь глаз. Хочешь на него посмотреть?</p><p>— Да, конечно, но сначала было бы неплохо подышать. А то… ночь скоро закончится, а дневной воздух, он… У него нет энергетики мертвецов.</p><p>Питер хихикнул, но потом, развернувшись, махнул рукой и Грегори, обрадовавшись, поторопился за ним. Они прошли через кухонный коридор, вышли к лестницам, в большой просторный холл. Грегори оглянулся, не понимая, как вообще попал сюда. Сколько бы раз он не пытался выйти из кухни, каждый раз оказывался либо в своей комнате, либо натыкался на дверь комнаты мадам Роджерс, с ужасом отскакивая от искусственной головы змеи, приделанной к тёмному дереву.</p><p>На радостях Грегори побежал к входным дверям, на ходу придумывая оправдания своего поступка. Но его победное шествие было прервано: со всей дури он столкнулся с кем-то высоким и широким. Он упал, стукнулся ногой о цветочный горшок и зажмурился от боли.</p><p>— Вы решили начать уроки актерского мастерства пораньше? — послышался голос Стивена. Грегори вздрогнул. Та хитрая улыбка в миг сползла с его лица. Стивен наводил на него ужас, даже не пытаясь. — Похвально. Грегори, ты в порядке?</p><p>— Почти, — недовольно фыркнул он, увидев перед лицом протянутую Стивеном руку. — Я не чувствую свою ногу.</p><p>— Переигрываешь, — Стивен склонился над ним и улыбнулся.</p><p>Противно, до дрожи в пальцах, но зато его подозрительный взгляд вернул чувствительность. Сначала Грегори попытался подняться самостоятельно, не желая принимать помощь от Стивена. Было больно, он даже сжал зубы, но сумел лишь перевернуться с живота на спину. Стивен демонстративно закатил глаза, не скрывая своего возмущения. Он ведь старался быть хорошим хозяином, почему Грегори ведёт себя так?</p><p>— Ты либо смельчак, либо идиот, — улыбка Стивена смягчилась. — Видимо, то, что было между нами прежде, все ещё даёт о себе знать. Однако, хочу заметить, дорогой Грегори, что вам следовало бы переодеться.</p><p>И задрав голову, Стивен гордо вышел из комнаты, оставив Грегори лежать на полу. К его счастью, малец, имя которого он так и не запомнил, оказался сильнее, чем казалось, и помог дойти до его комнаты.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Твой брат пытается сбежать, — Стивен пригладил галстук, любуясь своим отражением в зеркале. Сегодня в нём все было безупречно: идеально уложенные волосы, мертвенно-бледные щёки и яркие-яркие голубые глаза. Тёмно-синий костюм, один из его любимых, оттенял бледность кожи и подчеркивал красивую фигуру.</p><p>Сидевший позади него Энтони любовался мужем не меньше. Оглядывал, рассматривал, как будто видел в первый раз: полный восхищения взгляд, влюбленная улыбка, такая же, что и десять лет назад, дрожащие губы. Энтони никогда не скрывал проявлений любви к мужу, а Стивену это нравилось. Нравилось видеть слабости, дрожащие колени и полные желания глаза. Но сегодня ему нужен разумный, не опьяненный страстью и возбуждением Энтони.</p><p>— Тебе бы поговорить с ним, — продолжил Стивен, не дождавшись ответа от мужа. — Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что это я прогнал его в следующий раз, когда он не выйдет к завтраку.</p><p>— Почему ты решил, что Грегори собирается сбежать? — облизнувшись, спросил Энтони. Стивен и глазом моргнуть не успел, как тот оказался за его спиной, прижался, обняв, и положил голову на плечо.</p><p>— Он замудрил Питеру голову. Утром я нашел его возле входной двери.</p><p>— Ты тоже там бываешь, но это не значит, что ты хочешь сбежать, верно?</p><p>Стивен опустил взгляд, помотал головой. Сомнения, мучившие его, Энтони вряд ли поймет. Грегори появился в их доме всего пару дней назад, а уже наделал шума. Потеря памяти объясняла многое, и Стивен закрывал на это глаза ради супруга, который так любил брата, но утреннее происшествие заставило его задуматься и посмотреть на Грегори в ином свете.</p><p>— Стиви, — заговорил Энтони, которого напрягало молчание, — что бы он не делал утром в холле, это не со зла.</p><p>— Не со зла, говоришь? — Стивен повернулся к мужу и поймал его взгляд, немного смущённый и удивлённый тоном его голоса. — Тогда почему он не помнит пароль от кодового замка, не знает, когда вы родились, вытаскивает пиявок изо рта, но при этом с успехом ведёт себя в точности, как настоящий Старк, когда не может найти выход из дома? И вообще, кстати, он фальшивит, когда играет.</p><p>— Питер очень сообразительный, его не так легко одурачить.</p><p>— Особенно святому Грегори, которого ты восхвалял перед детьми так, как будто он лучший приспешник Пресвятого Сатаны.</p><p>— Я докажу тебе, что Грегори ничего не замышляет.</p><p>— Что ж, с нетерпением жду. Идём завтракать.</p><p>Для прекрасного дождливого зимнего утра Стивен вёл себя на удивление отвратительно. Он не улыбался, не смотрел по сторонам, почти не притронулся к еде и молчал. Энтони несколько раз пытался вытянуть из него хоть одно слово, но тот был непреклонен. А всё потому, что Грегори забрал на себя внимание не только его мужа, но и детей. Привыкший скрывать недовольства Стивен предпочёл не проявлять никаких эмоций, дабы не нарушить привычное течение жизни.</p><p>После завтрака Стивен поспешил скрыться в своем кабинете, куда обычно никто не совал нос из-за стойкого запаха краски. И хоть он не любил одиночество, порой находил особое удовольствие в уединении с самим собой. Поставив пластинку с французской классикой, Стивен снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула. Закатал рукава рубашки, надел фартук, достал краски. Перед ним стояли три мольберта, но только один холст был девственно чист.</p><p>Стивен долго думал, прежде чем приступить к рисованию. Его одинаково тянуло как к незаконченным картинам, так и к пустому холсту. Он метался между ними, не в силах принять решение, но в конце концов все-таки начал рисовать с чистого листа. Рисование отлично помогало выразить эмоции и не нести на плечах тяжелую ношу сентиментальных переживаний. Расположив мольберт у окна, Стивен присел на подоконник и принялся за работу.</p><p>Ближе к обеду за стеной послышались шаги, удивившие Стивена, а через несколько секунд в его кабинет ворвались Джонни, Питер и Грегори. Он улыбнулся, поприветствовал их, отложил в сторону краски и вышел в центр комнаты.</p><p>— Смотрю, ты постепенно становишься самим собой, — Стивен гордо поднял подбородок, снисходительно взглянув на Грегори.</p><p>Белый костюм, который Грегори, вероятно, вытащил из шкафа, больше напоминал костюм Иисуса на Хэллоуин: мешковатые белые штаны с резинками на щиколотках, идеально севшая на плечи Грегори рубашка и самый черный галстук, какой он когда-либо видел.</p><p>— Ты всегда носил белое, — с губ Стивена не сходила улыбка.</p><p>— Ты это помнишь из-за того, что между нами было? — Грегори поднял брови и в этот самый момент ужасно напоминал Энтони.</p><p>— Да, — сдержано ответил Стивен. — Тебя всегда было видно издалека, как дурное, белое пятно. Как твоя нога?</p><p>— О, твоя мама дала мне отвар каких-то трав и всё прошло.</p><p>Стивен глухо выдохнул, сдерживая недовольство. Никто, кроме него, не имеет права называть мадам Роджерс мамой. Даже Энтони никогда так не поступает.</p><p>— Жаль, что не напоила тебя опиумом, — усмехнулся Стивен, а затем обратился к детям. — Так что привело вас в мой кабинет?</p><p>— Мы переписали сценарий Рождественской пьесы про Санту и его брата, основываясь на бабушкиных рассказах, — воодушевлённо сказал Питер.</p><p>— Не знал, что написание сценария поручили вам, — Стивен улыбнулся Питеру.</p><p>— Нам и не поручали. Его поручили девочке, которая влюбилась в Джонни...</p><p>— Эй, ты обещал не рассказывать! — возмутился Джонни, толкнув брата плечом.</p><p>— … Они вместе идут на бал.</p><p>— Питер!</p><p>Питер так разозлил брата, что пальцы правой руки Джонни вспыхнули, отчего и без того белый Грегори побелел ещё сильнее. Стивен слышал, как тот громко сглотнул, отошёл ближе к двери, нервно хихикнув, чем очень его обрадовал. Когда Грегори пугался, он не мог притворяться.</p><p>— Родной мой, любовь — это прекрасно, тебе не стоит стесняться, если ваши чувства взаимны, — мягко начал Стивен, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как щёки Джонни приобретали розоватый оттенок.</p><p>— О-она старше, — заикаясь, попытался оправдаться Джонни. — Ей шестнадцать. В этом году у неё выпускной. Я…. Ты, паутиноголовый... исчадие ада, зачем так меня подставил?</p><p>Перепалка между братьями получилась жаркой, рука Джонни полыхала до тех пор, пока Питер не окутал её полотном из паутины и подвесил брата к потолку. Джонни вспыхнул бы полностью, если бы не строгий взгляд отца, в котором чётко читалось то, что с ним будет, если он устроит пожар в этой комнате.</p><p>— Помните, чему я вас всегда учил? — серьёзно спросил Стивен. Стоящий у стены Грегори вдруг проявил интерес, но всё ещё испуганно смотрел по сторонам, боясь встретиться взглядом со Стивеном.</p><p>— Нет ничего важнее семьи, — хором сказали оба, как натренированные собаки. — Мы не должны нападать друг на друга.</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>Питер и Джонни кивнули, извинились друг перед другом и только после этого Стивен позволил Питеру снять Джонни с потолка. Грегори засуетился и предложил мальчикам приступить к занятиям. Наблюдая за его стараниями, Стивен понимал, что его детям есть чему поучиться у дяди Грегори, но всё равно сомневался, стоит ли ему доверять. У мальчишек таких сомнений не было, вместо них — желание узнать Грегори получше и стать мастерами в актёрстве.</p><p>— Репетиции начинаются сегодня? — поинтересовался Стивен.</p><p>— Сегодня мы будем читать сценарий вслух, — вмешался Грегори, снова широко улыбнулся, отпустив весь свой страх. — Мальчики, не стоит отвлекать отца от дел.</p><p>Джонни выбежал первым, следом за ним поспешил Грегори. Стивен окликнул Питера прежде, чем тот успел переступить через порог кабинета.</p><p>— А как её зовут? — спросил Стивен.</p><p>— Кого? — не понял Питер.</p><p>— Автора сценария.</p><p>— У-уитни, кажется, да, Джонни? Спроси у Джонни, она же его девушка.</p><p>Неловко улыбнувшись, он последовал за братом и дядей. А Стивен вернулся к рисованию и, водя кистью по холсту, думал о том, как Джонни и Питеру удалось уговорить остальных детей поучаствовать в их варианте рождественской пьесы. Нравы современных детей были ему совершенно не по вкусу, и порой он боялся, что время, проведённое в стенах школы, может плохо сказаться на Джонни и Питере.</p><p>Его мысли прервал шум за окном. Кто-то вышагивал по наружной стене дома, как по лесной тропинке, ступал ровно, но не очень уверенно. Прислушавшись, Стивен ухмыльнулся и, отложив кисть в сторону, открыл окно. Выглянув, он не удивился частному детективу, который полз вверх по стене, цепляясь за выступы.</p><p>— Доброе утро, мистер Одинсон, — поприветствовал детектива Стивен.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, — ответил Тор.</p><p>О, эти чувство вины и неловкость. Стивен так любил слышать жалостливые нотки в голосах чужих людей, видеть смущенный или разъяренный взгляд. Это всегда так воодушевляло.</p><p>— Действительно, это большая неожиданность, — подхватил Стивен. — Судя по всему, вы задумали совершить что-то очень романтичное. Любовь к глупым поступкам нас с вами, пожалуй, объединяет.</p><p>— Ч-что? — заикнулся Тор.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, осторожнее с краской. Этому слою уже почти пятьсот лет. А ещё вы заблудились. Вам нужно самое левое окно.</p><p>— Да? — Тор поднял брови в удивлении, но всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко. — Спасибо, мистер Старк.</p><p>Как только Тор пополз в другую сторону, Стивен потерял к нему интерес. Конечно, стоило бы приглядеть за ним, на случай, вдруг он поскользнется и упадет, ведь после дождя все выступы влажные, но кинув беглый взгляд вниз и увидев выстроившиеся в ряд могилы прямо возле тисовых кустов, Стивен решил не беспокоиться по пустякам. Ведь если Тор свернёт себе шею, то сразу окажется там, где нужно — на кладбище, и не придется думать, как избавиться от столь красивого тела.</p><p>Стивен решил не закрывать окно, рисовал под звонкий гул ветра и стук сухих веток. Но минут через двадцать его покой снова нарушили. Сначала Стивен подумал, что его зовут на обед, но, когда увидел в проходе Энтони, удивился и мигом отложил кисть и краски, снял фартук, небрежно бросив его на подоконник.</p><p>— Мне нужно съездить по делам, — Энтони улыбнулся мужу и взял его за руку, как только тот оказался достаточно близко. Он поднес ладонь к губам и поцеловал. — По папиному наследству.</p><p>— Твой отец умер десять лет назад, — возмутился Стивен, который не любил отпускать Энтони куда бы то ни было.</p><p>— И всё ещё создаёт мне проблемы. Присмотри за детьми, а то боюсь Джонни сожжет этот дом, — усмехнулся Энтони. — Я пока не горю желанием переезжать в Висконсин.</p><p>— Но сладкий, сегодня же воскресенье.</p><p>— Частные конторы работают не покладая рук.</p><p>— Это из-за Грегори, верно?</p><p>— Ну, он вернулся и имеет право на долю наследства, которую отец отписал на его имя.</p><p>Глухо выдохнув, Стивен кивнул и легко поцеловал супруга на прощание. И хоть в его голубых глазах сияла печаль, он улыбнулся, чтобы поддержать мужа. Принятое решение вряд ли далось ему так легко.</p><p>— Я буду любить тебя даже в Висконсине, — прошептал Стивен.</p><p>— И даже не скажешь, что это не мой Грегори ходит по нашему дому и возится с детьми?</p><p>— Сегодня он весь в белом, так что мои сомнения отходят на второй план.</p><p>— Хотя бы не называет себя богом, — Энтони закатил глаза. — Это всегда так раздражало.</p><p>— Тебя в нём раздражало всё.</p><p>— Да, но за двадцать лет я успел забыть об этом.</p><p>— Что ж, у тебя теперь вся жизнь, чтобы вспоминать.</p><p>Энтони рассмеялся. Губы Стива тронула едва заметная улыбка.</p><p>— Иди и не опаздывай на ужин.</p><p>Ещё раз поцеловав мужа, Энтони запахнул пиджак и поспешил по делам. День обещал быть долгим.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Стивен сидел на широкой спинке кресла перед камином, улыбался и гордился своими мальчиками. Питер и Джонни разыгрывали финальную сцену рождественской постановки с присущим им обоим драматизмом и любовью к грустным концовкам. Грегори сидел на диване и лучился радостью, явно довольный проделанной работой.</p><p>Примерно в середине представления появился Энтони. Он положил ладонь на плечо мужа и улыбнулся, когда тот повернулся к нему. Ни Питер, ни Джонни, ни тем более Грегори не заметили его, прячущегося за спиной Стивена.</p><p>— Они прекрасны, — прошептал Энтони. — Просто созданы для сцены. Эта боль на лице Питера, как настоящая.</p><p>— Ты ещё не видел кровопролития в самом начале, — улыбнулся Стивен, ткнувшись носом в щёку мужа.</p><p>— Ну, это будет для меня сюрпризом в день премьеры.</p><p>— Разобрался с делами?</p><p>— Да, — уверенно ответил Энтони. — Нам не нужно переезжать в Висконсин.</p><p>Раздался громкий крик. Джонни взвизгнул живо и резко, Грегори даже перепугался, когда капли фальшивой крови попали на его белый пиджак. Джонни упал на пол, корчась от ненастоящей боли. Питер сел рядом и прижался к его груди, заплакав.</p><p>— Браво! — вместе сказали Энтони и Стивен и зааплодировали. Джонни лежал, смеялся и тоже хлопал в ладоши. Питер встал и начал кланяться аудитории.</p><p>— А дальше появляется миссис Клаус и утешает меня, — торжественно объявил он, с сумасшедшей улыбкой оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p>— Лучшая рождественская сказка, — поделился мнением Энтони. — А почему миссис Клаус не пригласили поучаствовать в репетиции?</p><p>— Ну кто-то же должен шить костюмы, — бросил Питер, не задумываясь.</p><p>Стивен взял со стола сценарий и открыл первую страницу, где были перечислены участники будущей постановки. Список его приятно удивил.</p><p>— В вашем театральном кружке так много людей, у кого имя начинается на «У»? — спросил он, усмехнувшись, и решил зачитать вслух. — В ролях: Санта Клаус — П., брат Клаус — Д., Рудольф — У., миссис Клаус — У., жертва-садовник — У., пожарный, который тушит ёлку – У. и, наконец, ёлка — У. Это разные «У»?</p><p>— «У» значит Уитни, — объяснил Питер.</p><p>— Она не только писательница, но ещё и актриса? — поинтересовался Стивен и взглянул на Джонни. Тот кивнул, поджав губу. — Похвально.</p><p>— Кто такая Уитни? — Энтони вопросительно посмотрел на мужа.</p><p>— Девушка твоего сына.</p><p>— Питера?</p><p>— Вообще-то, моя, — буркнул Джонни, поднявшись. Он всё ещё был испачкан в бутафорской крови и, хоть и улыбался, не выглядел довольным. — Не все лучшее Питеру.</p><p>— Ты должен нас познакомить! — тут же подхватил Энтони. Он так резко сдвинулся с места и поспешил к сыну, что образовавшаяся от его резких движений волна ветра задула две свечи. — Пригласи её к нам на ужин в честь возвращения дяди Грегори.</p><p>— Ни за что! — Джонни раскраснелся, замахал руками, чтобы не повторять такое простое и понятное «нет» несколько раз. — Это будет Шотландская пятница. Я не хочу, чтобы Уитни видела меня в юбке!</p><p>— Не лучшее начало для первого свидания, сладкий, — сказал Стивен, соглашаясь с сыном.</p><p>— Но у нас же всё получилось, <em>mon chéri</em>!</p><p>— Я знаю, но позволю Джонни самому решать, как поступать. Если Джонни захочет, он пригласит свою подружку, если нет — мы познакомимся с ней позже, в школе. Питер, кстати, ты тоже можешь привести кого-нибудь, если хочешь.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, пап, — улыбнулся он, в душе радуясь, что о нём снова вспомнили. — За мной не тянется хвост из красоток.</p><p>И, вероятно, этот разговор зашел бы дальше, заставил Джонни злиться на брата, а Питер вообще перестал бы разговаривать со всеми в этом доме, но мадам Роджерс прекратила всё это безобразие. Войдя в полутемную комнату, она позвала всех к ужину. Пришлось пригрозить жабой на завтрак, это всегда срабатывало на отлично. Энтони взял мужа под руку, и они последовали за мадам Роджерс. Питер и Джонни, смеясь и переглядываясь, шли позади. Грегори в полном недоумении сидел на диване и не понимал, почему о нём забыли.</p><p>Из коридора вдруг донесся голос Стивена, с легкой усмешкой он заставил Грегори подняться с дивана, пробудив интерес.</p><p>— Мистер Одинсон, раз уж вы нашли верное окно, то, может быть, останетесь и на ужин?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Весь ужин у Грегори дергался глаз. Мадам Роджерс снова преподнесла ему салат с пиявками, но в этот раз он был более осторожен. Язык всё ещё отзывался болью при взгляде на присосавшуюся к краю миски пиявку. Выискивая помидоры на тарелке, Грегори искоса поглядывал на Тора, сидящего через пару стульев от него, тот улыбался, мило беседовал со всеми, смеялся и, казалось, был готов залезть на это синее чудовище в любой момент.</p><p>И это ужасно раздражало. Он как будто совсем забыл, зачем они здесь, и вместо того, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности, Тор занимался неподобающими вещами. Грегори это настолько злило, что ни о чём другом он и думать не мог. Он размышлял, что, может быть, это часть плана — втереться в доверие, чтобы не возникало проблем в будущем? Но ведь если бы было принято такое решение, разве не следовало бы его уведомить? Иначе как работать, если не понимаешь, что происходит.</p><p>Тор оказался на редкость разговорчив. Одну за другой он рассказывал истории из его детективной практики и отвечал на вопросы публики. Джонни и Питер особенно интересовались формами кровавых пятен на местах убийств, потому что хотели сделать свою постановку ещё правдоподобнее. Детектив пообещал показать им фотографии и разрешил называть себя по имени.</p><p>К концу ужина всё вышло за рамки приличного. Питер и Джонни покончили с десертом и ушли спать. А Тор сидел с синекожим, обнимал и бесстыдно лапал его за бедро. Кубок с вином опустел седьмой раз за ужин и, несмотря на явное опьянение, Тор не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Синекожий налил ему ещё. Улыбнулся, взял кубок и поднес к его губам. Тор запрокинул голову, приоткрыв рот, и наслаждался вином, которое в него вливали.</p><p>— Дорогой, — заговорил синекожий, Грегори поморщился от его тона, голос звучал слишком ласкового и приторного, как сладкий пряник. — Тебе нужно уволиться.</p><p>— Что? Почему? — явно расстроенный Тор оживился.</p><p>— Твоя работа будет мешать нашим отношениям, — продолжил синекожий, длинными пальцами водя по шрамам на лице Тора.</p><p>— Не будет, если ты не торгуешь людьми, — пошутил детектив. Синекожий поморщился.</p><p>— Твоя работа оставляет шрамы, — кожа под пальцами на мгновение покрылась синей пленкой. — Они не лечатся.</p><p>— Шрамы? — пьяно хмыкнул Тор. — Бросить работу ради такого пустяка?</p><p>— Сегодня шрамы, а завтра ты можешь остаться без глаза.</p><p>Синекожий, положив руку на затылок Тора, заставил его повернуть голову и взглянуть прямо в глаза. Грегори не верил, что Тор мог так поступить, именно поэтому был уверен в том, что всё, что он делал сегодня, делал через силу, с тычка. Ну нет, он же звезда экрана, парень с обложки, пошто ему сдался этот синий и рогатый?</p><p>— Вы как хотите, а мы пошли спать, — Энтони поднялся и потянул мужа за руку. — Мой муж уже клюет носом.</p><p>— Это неправда, — Стивен пытался выглядеть достойно, но желание приложиться к подушке — а лучше к груди супруга — взяло вверх. — Это всё вино.</p><p>— Пошли.</p><p>— Может, ты меня донесёшь?</p><p>— Стиви, я бы с радостью. Но для этого тебе нужно стать чуть-чуть поменьше.</p><p>Стивен усмехнулся и сдался улыбке мужа. Когда в коридоре стихли их шаги и стало ясно, что они поднялись на второй этаж, а Локи как раз прикончил последний кусок чизкейка, мадам Роджерс принялась убирать посуду. Тор, как истинный джентльмен, вызвался помочь.</p><p>Локи сидел на стуле, покачиваясь, и искоса поглядывал на Грегори. Это ужасно раздражало. Во-первых, потому что ему срочно нужно поговорить с Тором, который ни на шаг не отходил от этого синего. Во-вторых, потому что тот хоть и смотрел ему не прямо в глаза, своего любопытства не скрывал. И этот взгляд предвещал множество вопросов.</p><p>— Не понимаю, с чего вдруг Энтони решил, что ты наш брат, — Локи разрушил тишину первым.</p><p>— Ну, может, потому что я его точная копия? — Грегори попытался звучать грубо, надеясь отпугнуть назойливого интервьюера. — Только лучше.</p><p>— Что-то не похоже, — хмыкнул Локи, разглядывая Грегори. — Трясешься от каждого звука, не ешь пиявок. Твои отношения со Стивеном тоже под вопросом. А взгляд… Старки не смотрят так. Вечно опущенный подбородок. Где твоя гордость, если ты Старк?</p><p>— Я выгляжу как Старк! — гордо заявил Грегори и поднялся из-за стола. — Так что я — Старк! И твой брат. Смирись с этим.</p><p>Разозлившись, Грегори вышел из столовой под саркастическое «сомневаюсь» от Локи и пошёл в сторону кухни. Как и ожидалось, он сумел выловить Тора и отвёл его в сторону. Он прижал его к стене, грубо и с силой, сжал за воротник рубашки и посмотрел своим самым злым взглядом.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — резко спросил он, надеясь, что тон голоса многое говорил за него. — Кажется, это я должен был втереться в доверие.</p><p>— И, надо заметить, у тебя это плохо получается. Локи говорит, что ты им не родной.</p><p>— Ты с ним заодно, что ли? Мы так не договаривались!</p><p>— Слушай, я привёл тебя сюда? Привёл! На этом моя работа окончена. И отпусти меня, не хочу применять к тебе силу.</p><p>— Ты связной, твою мать, связной! Между мной и остальным миром, — недовольно напомнил Грегори, выполнив просьбу Тора, и отступил на шаг назад.</p><p>— О, нет, прости. Больше нет, не теперь, когда… — Тор улыбнулся, как будто подумав о чём-то невероятно приятном. Грегори едва не ударил его. — Ты же слышал, я увольняюсь.</p><p>— Серьёзно? Только из-за того, что синекожий сказал тебе? Теперь пляшешь под его дудку? Я же говорил, что тебе нельзя доверять, но никто меня не слушал! Ты же предал нас, променял на рогатое чудовище!</p><p>— Сам ты рогатое чудовище! — обижено рявкнул Тор, улыбка пропала с его лица. — Локи — прекрасное создание, пришедшее в этот мир, чтобы радовать глаз! Он божество, ангел, не иначе. Возможность быть с ним рядом, касаться, целовать его губы — великий подарок, и я не знаю, чем я его заслужил.</p><p>Грегори хлопал глазами. Он совершенно не узнавал Тора. Из разумного детектива он превратился в одного из поехавших крышей обитателей этого дома, и непонятно, что теперь с этим делать. Он ведь не мог просто сдаться и бросить дело на полпути?</p><p>— Значит, ты просто бросишь меня? — возмутился Грег, но звучал ужасно отчаянно и растеряно.</p><p>— Так будет лучше для нас обоих, — сказал Тор. — Но, если ты и правда хочешь стать для этих людей своим, попробуй стать тем Грегори Старком, которого они помнят.</p><p>Бросив последний взгляд на Грегори, Тор поспешил обратно в столовую. Должно быть, Локи уже заждался его возвращения. Грегори же направился в свою комнату. Расстроенный и подавленный он рухнул на кровать и что-то промычал в подушку.</p><p>Позже, когда тишину в доме нарушил полуночный бой часов, Грегори разделся, с трудом помылся в ванной комнате, прилегающей к его спальне, взбил подушки, как смог, и лёг спать. Из головы не выходили мысли о том, что сказал ему Тор. Люди, что знали его с рождения, не видели в нём брата. Что-то похожее говорил и Стивен, хотя к нему Грегори почти не прислушивался. Тот слишком часто упоминал о «том, что между ними было», о чём Грег совершенно не желал знать.</p><p>Он здесь не для того, чтобы заводить друзей или привязываться к людям. Впрочем, он не из тех, кто умеет привязываться. Единственный человек, о котором Грегори когда-либо заботился, кроме самого себя, его отец. Даже в эту авантюру он ввязался не сколько ради себя, а ради него. Есть ли у него шанс воплотить их план в одиночку, без поддержки и связи с отцом? Он не знал, но ради отца был готов и горы свернуть.</p><p>Возможно, ему стоит узнать, каким его помнят люди. Стивен, кажется, что-то говорил о белой одежде. А Энтони упоминал, что в его кабинете висит их детский портрет. Завтра утром он первым делом навестит брата и посмотрит, каким «он» был. С этими мыслями он уснул, предвкушая, как скоро вся жизнь станет другой.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Грегори проснулся от внезапно накатившего жара. Откинув в сторону одеяло, он лёг на бок и двинулся ближе к правому краю кровати. Просунул руку под подушку, в надежде удобнее устроиться и скорее заснуть, но всё пошло не по плану, когда, опустив голову ещё немного ниже, он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к щеке. Сначала он не предал этому никакого значения, даже успел задремать. Когда сквозь сон он вспомнил, где находится, паника накрыла его с новой силой. Открыв глаза, Грегори увидел лежащую рядом с ним на подушке человеческую руку.</p><p>Вскочив, он схватил со стула какое-то белое одеяние и быстро закутался в него. В это время рука поднялась и стояла на четырех пальцах, активно жестикулируя большим, за который и ухватился Грегори. Со злостью и недовольством он шел по коридору, нахмурил брови и, казалось, что он сможет прожечь дыру взглядом в любой поверхности. Он понятия не имел, куда направляется, но где-то далеко слышались голоса, и он следовал этому зову. Рука дёргала пальцами, пыталась выскользнуть из крепкой хватки.</p><p>Наверное, со стороны это выглядело ужасно глупо. А может, страшно. Бесчеловечно? Впрочем, только такими словами и можно описать это дурацкий особняк Старков и его жителей. Кажется, впервые за долгое время он вписывался в их необычный колорит.</p><p>Грегори остановился у двери, из-за которой доносились голоса. Сквозь небольшой витраж на двери проглядывались два силуэта. Выдохнув, он ногой пнул дверь и вошёл в кабинет, обставленный книжными стеллажами. У окна стоял Энтони, курил сигару и беседовал со Стивеном, который сидел в кресле и мечтательно смотрел на супруга, но как только заметил Грегори, подскочил и закрыл собою Энтони.</p><p>— По-твоему, это смешно? — грубо начал Грегори. Он держал Джарвиса за палец и тряс в воздухе. — Шутник херов.</p><p>— Эй, я попросил бы! — возмутился Энтони, выглянув из-за широких плеч Стивена.</p><p>— Пресвятой Сатана, Грегори, Джарвис же воспитывал тебя с раннего детства, за что ты так с ним? — обеспокоенный Стивен с ужасом смотрел на дёргающегося Джарвиса, а потом протянул руку и забрал его.</p><p>— Смешно? — с непониманием отозвался Энтони. Джарвис перелез на его плечо, как будто хотел спрятаться подальше от цепких лап братца. — О чём ты?</p><p>— Я просыпаюсь, а он вот… — возмутился Грегори громко, — лежит рядом на подушке.</p><p>— Джарвис по тебе скучал, — спокойно ответил Энтони, гладя Джарвиса по тыльной стороне ладони. — Он же был нам как отец. А ты его за палец… Ужас, даже подумать о таком не могу.</p><p>— Подумать не можешь? Твои дети превратили Санту в убийцу, а ты переживаешь из-за чёртовой руки?</p><p>— Он же мой лучший друг, конечно, я переживаю, — не выдержал Энтони. — Как так можно обращаться с членом семьи? Ты ничуть не изменился, зачем я вообще искал тебя всё это время!</p><p>— Да я из него приготовлю барбекю, если ещё раз увижу в моей комнате.</p><p>Услышав это, Джарвис схватился за плечо Энтони и сильно сжал его пальцами. Было почти что больно.</p><p>— Ты сам выбрал его в любимчики, — с долей упрека произнес Энтони, взглянув на него. — Боль и любовь неразрывно связаны, в этом вся суть. Отец говорил тебе, что не стоит заводить любимчиков. Вот он нас с Грегори одинаково не любил. Это было одним из лучших решений в его жизни. Так что не реви, как будто тебе пять из-за моего брата. В следующий раз поинтересуйся, спроси разрешение. О, чёрт, Джарвис, он же уже вырос, ему почти сорок.</p><p>Грегори закатил глаза. Выслушивать эту ерунду он не собирался. Демонстративно развернувшись, он поторопился к выходу, но затормозил буквально в двух шагах от двери. На стене слева от него висела картина. Два молодых человека смотрели на него до ужаса знакомыми глазами — он как будто смотрел в зеркало с омолаживающим эффектом. Он выглядел светлым пятном на тёмном фоне, в белой одежде с поставленной челкой, от властного нарисованного взгляда аж дрожь по коже.</p><p>— Что это за балахон на мне? — спросил он.</p><p>— Откуда мне знать, что ты на себя напялил! — зло рявкнул Энтони, даже не взглянув на брата.</p><p>— И это говорит тот, кто только что читал лекцию о семейных отношениях.</p><p>— Ты всегда одевался так, — тихо сказал Стивен, внезапно оказавшись у него за спиной. Грегори вздрогнул, повернулся, пытаясь сделать невозмутимое лицо. — Нелепые белые балахоны, обувь из соломы, странные брошки в виде перьев.</p><p>— Перья? — удивленно спросил Грегори. Что-что, а перья совершенно не вязались с этой семьей. Скелеты, курьи лапы и кресты — да, но перья…. Он не понимал.</p><p>— Преимущественно чёрные, иногда с добавлением серебряных нитей. Ты называл их крыльями, — пояснил Стивен, увидев замешательство во взгляде. — Дразнил Энтони, чем всегда задевал.</p><p>Грегори ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул, сложив руки на груди и гордо подняв подбородок. Стивен вернулся к мужу, и пока Грег стоял и любовался картиной, выискивая те самые чёрные крылья, усадил Энтони к себе на колени. Они сидели в обнимку, он посматривал на них боковым зрением. До чего же приторно они выглядели, как настоящая влюбленная парочка, встретившаяся несколько недель назад.</p><p>Он вышел, не сказав ни слова, шел медленно, никуда не спешил. Размышлял о словах Стивена, вспоминал злость Энтони из-за Джарвиса и ворчал себе под нос. Выйдя в большой холл с двумя лестницами, Грегори вдруг остановился у зеркала. На него снова смотрел тот юноша с портрета. Только этот юноша был старше, немного шире в плечах, да и взгляд погас. Должно быть, галлюцинации, подумал он, ведь кто знает, что за настой дала ему мадам Роджерс в попытке избавить от боли в ноге.</p><p>Прикрыв глаза на секунду, он надеялся, что, когда откроет их, увидит самого себя, но трюк не сработал. Тот мужчина всё ещё стоял перед ним, с грустной улыбкой глядел на него в ответ. Только опустив голову и разглядев тот самый наряд на себе, Грегори встрепенулся и быстро дал дёру. Он помчался в кабинет Энтони, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на картину.</p><p>В кабинете не было ни души. В приоткрытое окно задувал холодный ветер. Видимо, хозяева оставили его открытым, чтобы проветрить после того, как Энтони докурил свою сигару. Грегори вновь встал напротив портрета, посмотрел на себя и попытался перенять тот взгляд, позу и осанку. Это не составило большого труда.</p><p>Взглянув в холодные голубые глаза, пустые и застывшие, нарисованные прекрасной палитрой синих масляных красок, он ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Ты справишься, — сказал он самому себе. — Тор был просто пешкой. А ты… Ты та самая королева, которая сметает всех на своём пути. И отец будет тобой гордиться.</p><p>Спать уже не хотелось, и с довольной улыбкой, с проснувшейся внутренней силой Грегори пошел на кухню в поисках вкусного и сытного завтрака.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Мне нужны деньги, — деловито начал Грегори, нарушив покой брата. Тот сидел по уши в бумагах и что-то чертил, не обращая на него внимания вот уже двадцать минут. — И перестань отмахиваться.</p><p>— Ты же видишь, я работаю, — Энтони даже не поднял на него взгляд, не отрываясь от своей работы. Похоже, это так увлекало, что про всё остальное он забывал напрочь. — Потерпи.</p><p>— Не хочу терпеть, — он не собирался сдаваться из-за такой ерунды. — Просто скажи, где мне их взять. Дай номер счета, я сам схожу в банк.</p><p>— В банк? — Энтони засмеялся, да так звонко, что Грегори едва сдержался, чтобы не наорать на брата, испытывающего его терпение. — Только сумасшедшие хранят деньги в банке.</p><p>Смех Энтони откровенно раздражал. Грегори сжал губы, чтобы не выругаться, таким образом воспитывая в себе терпимость, и продолжал смотреть прямо на брата, надеясь, что его упрямство подействует. Никто не любит, когда стоят над душой и не дают работать, но, кажется, у Энтони железное терпение. Грегори ходил вокруг стола, пытался рассмотреть чертежи, делая вид, что что-то понимает, пару раз даже забирал карандаш, но и это не помогло.</p><p>Вопиющие отношение к этикету и к родному брату Энтони демонстрировал почти целый час. Грегори уже был готов сдаться, когда наконец брат с усмешкой посмотрел на него и отложил карандаш в сторону. Его усы приняли смешную форму из-за глупой ухмылки, с которой тот смотрел на него. И на долю секунды Грег задумался, что вероятно выглядит так же по-идиотски, когда ухмыляется.</p><p>— Держи, — Энтони вдруг положил на стол перед собой толстый конверт. Грегори с недоверием осмотрел его: старая бумага пожелтела, а чернильные пятна выцвели, края изрядно потрепались. — Остальное получишь, как только разберемся с документами.</p><p>— С какими ещё документами? — нахмурился Грегори, стащив со стола конверт. Он сразу раскрыл его и изумился количеству стодолларовых банкнот.</p><p>— Когда отец отошёл в мир иной, тебя с нами не было. Соответственно, всё, что он оставил после себя, все его богатства, бизнес, научная литература — досталось мне. Даже коллекция ретро-машин. Но наш отец предусмотрел твоё возвращение. Он считал, что его «гениальный» сынишка отыщет свой дом, поэтому составил завещание на случай твоего возвращения.</p><p>У Грегори загорелись глаза. Это проще, чем он думал. Наследство! Почему он не вспомнил об этом раньше? Главный козырь теперь в его руках.</p><p>— И что же я получу? — сделав вид, что такой расклад его ни капельки не удивляет, спросил Грег. Даже поднялся на носочки, чтобы почувствовать себя выше, чем он есть.</p><p>— Пока неизвестно. Я отвез семейному адвокату все документы, без его ведома я не имел права вскрывать конверт. Но что бы тебе не досталось, в конечном счете мы же семья, верно? Отец не любил нас одинаково сильно, так что мне сложно предугадать, каким будет исход.</p><p>— И когда всё решится?</p><p>— В пятницу, — спокойно ответил Энтони. — Пришлось пригласить адвоката на праздник в твою честь. Локи будет страшно зол, но мы переживём.</p><p>Упоминание Локи заставило его поморщиться. Скользкий тип так странно влиял на Тора, что тот… Даже вспоминать не хотелось о его предательстве! Всё это в совокупности злило его до чёртиков.</p><p>— А каким боком этот рогатый относиться к нашей семье? — спросил Грегори. Энтони удивил его внезапный интерес к генеалогическому древу. — Ну, то есть я бы понял, будь он чёрным или азиатом. Но рога…</p><p>— Он наш кузен. По отцу. Там очень длинная родословная, но из всех оставшихся в живых, он единственный, кто поддерживает общение с нами.</p><p>— Но ты сказал, что на ужин в мою честь приглашены все родственники.</p><p>— И я надеюсь, они навестят нас.</p><p>— Тогда, быть может, мне стоит пригласить кого-нибудь из своих друзей?</p><p>— Мы будем рады видеть всех, — кивнул Энтони. Грегори хитро улыбнулся и, кажется, впервые за всё время искренне радовался сложившимся обстоятельствам. — Только не забудь, что это шотландская пятница.</p><p>— Что за глупость?</p><p>— Первая пятница каждого месяца — шотландская. В этот вечер принято ходить в юбках и пить взрывной шотландский виски. Обязательные условия.</p><p>Грегори застыл, раскрыв рот. Он пытался подобрать слова, описывающие его возмущение, но все как-то не подходили. Эмоциональный окрас — важная часть в его речи, и этой особенности он очень боялся лишиться.</p><p>— Не переживай, — Энтони расплылся в улыбке и снова взялся за карандаш. Беседа, вероятно, подходила к концу. — Я скажу Джарвису, чтобы он нашёл твою юбку. Мадам Роджерс подгонит размер.</p><p>— А это обязательно?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Энтони вернулся к чертежам, а Грегори поторопился покинуть его кабинет. На выходе он столкнулся со Стивеном, который одарил его неодобрительным взглядом, недовольно хмыкнул и только после поздоровался таким тоном, как будто они не виделись сегодня за завтраком.</p><p>В размышлениях о предстоящей в пятницу вечеринке, Грегори добрался до холла. Он пытался придумать, как пригласить отца. Неплохо было бы выйти из дома и отнести приглашение лично, но это могло вызвать подозрения и лишние вопросы. Неожиданно перед глазами появился Тор, который довольно напевал себе под нос какую-то песенку.</p><p>Вот, вот он! Он — его спасение, его палочка-выручалочка!</p><p>— Тор, — окликнул его Грегори, и тот остановился, улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — тихим голосом поинтересовался детектив. — Передумал и хочешь сбежать?</p><p>— Да нет же! Как ты мог такое подумать! Я похож на труса?</p><p>— Ну, немного. Каждый раз, когда смотришь на эту зелёную слизь на стене.</p><p>— Это не страх, это отвращение, — оправдался Грегори, покосившись на упомянутую Тором слизь. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>— Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Я больше не работаю на вас.</p><p>— Это дружеская просьба. Не приказ, не поручение. <em>Просьба</em>. Мы ведь друзья, не так ли?</p><p>Тор задумался. Сложил руки на груди и посмотрел куда-то вдаль, за спину Грега. Это решение не должно быть таким уж и сложным, поручение не накладывает ответственности на его исполнителя, не требует особых затрат. Главное — донести информацию до получателя, а это дело простое, нехлопотное. Тор справлялся и не с таким, иначе отец бы его не нанял. Хотя, учитывая, сколько денег они ему задолжали, надеяться на дальнейшую помощь было довольно глупо.</p><p>— Вот, — Грегори зашелестел конвертом, вытащил пару сотенных купюр и протянул их Тору. — Это в оплату долга. Знаю, это далеко не всё, даже не одна треть, но обещаю, как только разберемся с наследством, отдам тебе всё до копейки.</p><p>— Не нужны мне твои деньги, — фыркнул Тор, да так недовольно, что будь Грегори в другом положении, оскорбился бы. — Твоего отца — да. А твои на что мне сдались. Говори, чего надо.</p><p>— Навести отца, — шепотом начал Грегори, приблизившись к Тору. Он не хотел, чтобы их разговор разлетелся по всему дому глухим эхом. — И скажи, чтобы приходил на вечеринку в пятницу. Пусть представится моим другом, расскажи ему нашу легенду. И купи ему килт.</p><p>— Твой отец наденет килт?</p><p>— Ради денег он наденет всё что угодно.</p><p>Тор кивнул и отшатнулся в сторону, чтобы их не застали за разговором. Послышались шаги и вскоре на лестнице появились Питер и Джонни. Грегори поспешил к племянникам, напоследок шёпотом повторив детективу свою просьбу.</p><p>— Ну, — радостно начал Грегори, разглядывая мальчишек, — какую сцену репетируем сегодня?</p><p>— Ту, в которой горит дерево, — сказал Питер, демонстрируя пару еловых веток.</p><p>— И кто же будет деревом?</p><p>— Ты, дядя Грегори, — подхватил Джонни.</p><p>— Но не бойся, — добавил Питер, смеясь, — пламя будет ненастоящим. Твои волосы и одежда останутся целыми и невредимыми. Но если что, Пятница будет стоять рядом с ведром воды.</p><p>Грегори усмехнулся, подыгрывая мальчишкам, но внутри всё тряслось. Оставалось надеяться, что Энтони научил их не врать. В конце концов, он переживёт маленький ожог.</p><p>Тор поторопился покинуть дом. Ему нужно закончить все свои дела в этом городе, чтобы в субботу вместе с Локи покинуть злополучный район. На выходе он столкнулся со Стивеном. Тот спешил в сад и едва не сшиб его с ног.</p><p>— У вас, наверное, важная встреча, — предположил Стивен, жестом пропуская Тора вперед.</p><p>— Да нет, — детектив покачал головой, — собираюсь увольняться.</p><p>— Наш Локи вас заманил к себе. Что ж, надеюсь, вы продержитесь дольше, чем некоторые из его предыдущих любовников.</p><p>— Не сомневайтесь, — Тор нервно улыбнулся. Слова мистера Старка заставили его усомниться в своем чересчур быстром решении. Но он знал, что стоит ему выйти во двор, поднять свой взор к окну третьего этажа, поймать влюблённый взгляд синекожего красавца, как все глупые мысли сразу же уйдут.</p><p>— Что ж, в таком случае дороги назад уже не будет.</p><p>— В каком это смысле? — Тор сдвинул брови.</p><p>— Мы рады приветствовать вас в нашей семье, — улыбнулся Стивен.</p><p>Улыбка была хитрой и противной, немного с насмешкой и иронией, но, как потом понял Тор, такой улыбке он доверял гораздо больше, чем всем словам, которыми кидался Грегори.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Масштабные вечеринки — это то, что Энтони любил всю свою жизнь. Каждый раз он с особой тщательностью подходил к организации, старался сделать всё настолько грандиозным, насколько это возможно, и всегда удивлял гостей. Этот раз не стал исключением. Наводящая страх музыка была слышна даже на улице, периодически появляющиеся красные вспышки вызывали волну крикливых возгласов, а Джарвис, облачившись в маленький смокинг, стоял на одном из столов с закусками и танцевал.</p><p>Грегори — несомненно звезда вечера. Он купался во всём том внимании, которое ему оказывали приехавшие навестить их родственники. Каждый его шаг сопровождался аплодисментами, а тянущийся за ним белый шлейф оставался чистым. К большому сожалению Энтони, его брат пренебрег главным правилом Шотландской пятницы и не надел юбку, которую с таким усилием подшила мадам Роджерс. Он предпочел надеть один из своих любимых белых балахонов с теми самыми перьями на спине, которые невероятно раздражали.</p><p>В его бокале на тонкой ножке среди пузырящегося шампанского плавал глаз. Энтони постоянно задевал его трубочкой, отчего несчастный моргал. Наверное, он заплакал бы, если бы не лишишься слезных желез. Как и сам Энтони, стоявший в одном из углов и наблюдавший за гостями.</p><p>— Сладкий, неужели ты прячешься? — Стивен присматривал за мужем издалека, разговаривал с внезапно нагрянувшей роднёй и с двумя лучшими друзьями, которых пригласил на праздник, боясь, что родственники могут проигнорировать приглашения, и подошёл к нему, как только заметил дрожь в пальцах. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — привычно улыбнулся Старк, но Стивен покачал головой, давая понять, что не верит отговоркам. — Просто… Сегодня важный день, Стиви. Иди ко мне.</p><p>Стивен подошёл ближе, обнял Энтони со спины, положив подбородок ему на плечо, и начал тихо шататься в стороны в такт музыки. Танцы. Кажется, это универсальное лекарство от печали, мучившей Энтони.</p><p>— Что тебя тревожит, позволишь узнать? — шёпотом спросил Стивен.</p><p>— Последнее завещание отца сегодня будет зачитано публично, — ответил Энтони, одной рукой поглаживая сцепленные на собственной талии ладони супруга.</p><p>— Говард любил тебя, — так же тихо продолжил Стивен. — И вряд ли оставил совсем без гроша.</p><p>— Да, но возвращение Грегори для него… Это просто чудо сатурналии. К тому же, его рассудок в тот день слегла помутился.</p><p>— Чтобы не случилось, мы справимся. Мы же семья.</p><p>— Из-за этого я и переживаю, Стиви. Считает ли Грегори, что мы семья? Он ведь даже не знает имён наших детей.</p><p>Стивен сильнее обнял Энтони, прижал к себе, всё ещё покачиваясь в танце. Успокаивал, словно младенца. Подобрать подходящие слова оказалось сложно, ведь Стивен никогда не врал мужу, да и приукрашивать действительность не собирался. Он обратил внимание на странности внезапно нашедшегося Грегори ещё в первый совместный вечер, а все последующие события только укрепляли первое впечатление, работая совсем не на пользу Грегори. И если сначала он считал, что на его взгляды повлияла старая обида, то теперь понимал, что смотрел на всё это трезво, не вспоминая прошлое.</p><p>— Питер превратил пустые углы в настоящее произведение искусства.</p><p>— Да, проделал невероятную работу, — кивнул Стивен, обрадовавшись, что супруг решил сменить тему. Нить разговора о Грегори зашла в тупик. — Он всегда пытается угодить тебе.</p><p>— Говоришь это так, как будто нашим детям нужно лишь мое одобрение.</p><p>— Ты глава семьи, и это вполне естественно, что оба мальчика пытаются заслужить твоё внимание.</p><p>Энтони решил не спорить с мужем, в конце концов, они с Грегори когда-то вели себя точно так же. В них жил дух соперничества, они ругались, мирились, дрались и веселились. В любой момент могло пройти что-то до ужаса непредсказуемое, если рядом был отец. Но когда рядом находилась мама, оба вели себя тихо.</p><p>— В моей жизни было лишь одно важное «да», — Энтони вдруг развернулся, пожелав посмотреть супругу в глаза. Положив руки ему на плечи, он улыбнулся, чувствуя, как ладонями Стивен оглаживает его бока. — И это самое «да» рвано сорвалось с губ почти семнадцать лет назад.</p><p>— А как же то «да», после которого мы решили завести детей? — Стивен ухмыльнулся и, наклонившись к мужу, поцеловал его.</p><p>— Без первого «да» не было бы и второго «да».</p><p>Они продолжали танцевать, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, и на этот короткий час отложили все проблемы, забыли о том, что сегодня решиться их судьба, и если Стивен почти не переживал из-за такой ерунды, то Энтони понимал, что ему предстоит настоящее испытание.</p><p>Постепенно нарастало приятное напряжение. Стивен похотливо улыбался Энтони, а тот, в свою очередь, неприлично прижимался к нему, тёрся, как кот, совершенно забывая о том, что они здесь не одни. Этот танец заводил до чёртиков. Танцы всегда ведут к сексу, и Энтони надеялся, что исключений не предвидится.</p><p>— Вы со школы вместе, а смотреть на вас до сих пор тошно, — процедил Локи от стола с напитками, располагавшемуся в паре метров от угла, в котором прятались Старки.</p><p>— Это и есть любовь, братец, — подхватил Энтони, не сводя взгляда с любимого мужа.</p><p>Локи только хмыкнул, нахмурив синюю кожу на лбу. Некоторые из белых узоров спрятались в образовавшихся морщинках. На столе прямо перед ним стояла тарелка, наполненная фруктами и сладкими трюфелями, и, кажется, Локи выискивал подходящий для этого набора напиток.</p><p>Стивен наблюдал за его действиями с хитрой улыбкой. По движениям Локи было видно, что он боится оплошать с напитками. Стоит взять не то вино, и весь вечер может пойти псу под хвост. И дураку понятно, что не такой цели он добивался.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь, чтобы он всю ночь оставался бодрым, предложи ему кофе с коньяком, — Стивен странно провел пальцем по нижней губе. — И расслабит, и заведет.</p><p>Но прежде чем Локи ответил, Энтони вдруг толкнул его в угол и прижал к стене. Подошёл близко и заговорил так тихо, что сам Стивен едва услышал его.</p><p>— Кофе с коньяком, значит? — спросил Энтони, растягивая губы в любимой его мужем пьяной улыбке. — Это твой способ заставить меня делать всякие грязные штучки?</p><p>— О, сладкий, разве я могу так поступать? Это ведь так <em>банально</em>, — низким голосом ответил Стивен, повторив странное движение: указательным пальцем коснулся нижней губы и, надавив, провел по ней, собирая остатки слюны. — Мне не нужны дешёвые трюки, чтобы завлечь тебя. Да и ты сам заводишься неплохо.</p><p>Стивен подмигнул, его губы выглядели еще ярче, чем обычно, сексуально выделяясь на фоне мраморной кожи. Во взгляде читалась сплошная похоть и желание наконец избавить Энтони от глупых мыслей, подарив минуты наслаждения и парочку оргазмов. Его пленительным глазам и губам совершенно не хотелось сопротивляться.</p><p>Со стороны раздался раздражённый вздох. Энтони нахмурился, заставил себя повернуться, чтобы пресечь дальнейшие попытки кузена испортить им вечер. Но Локи лишь закатил глаза.</p><p>— Да перестань, Старк, здесь же дети, — Локи растянулся в хитрой улыбке. Он насмехался, даже не пытаясь скрывать это явное неуважение. Старк не удивился, ведь такое поведение для Локи вполне естественно, самое обычное. И что только в нём нашёл этот честолюбивый детектив?</p><p>— Сказал тот, кто в жизни не носил штаны, — кто-то невежливо вторгся в их разговор.</p><p>Энтони узнал голос, Стивен повернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с незваным гостем, и почти не удивился, увидев перед собой доктора Стивена Стрэнджа, который не только работал настоящим врачом, но имел ещё несколько полезных навыков. Среди его всевозможных лицензий была и та, что позволяла ему заверять завещания и вести бракоразводные процессы, представляя в суде сразу две стороны.</p><p>Он встал ровно, выпрямился, прежде чем склонить голову.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать, доктор Стрэндж.</p><p>— Перестаньте, Стивен, — ухмыльнулся Стрэндж, поправив чёлку. — Я душеприказчик вашего тестя, да и к тому же спал с кузеном вашего мужа, так что мы — семья.</p><p>Стивен удивился, перевёл озадаченный взгляд на мужа, едва сдерживая своё возмущение. Он сделал глубокий вдох, когда Энтони легко погладил его по плечу, и успокоился, глядя в холодные глаза мужа.</p><p>— Никак не могу найти Розе, — пожаловался Стрэндж, оглядев стол, а потом перевел взгляд на Локи. — А, вот теперь вижу. Кто-то взял сразу две бутылки. Это так в твоем духе, не думать о других.</p><p>— У нас есть ещё пара бутылок, — воскликнул Стивен. — Позвольте, я принесу.</p><p>Поцеловав супруга в щеку, Стивен поторопился сбежать от надвигающейся бури. Стрэндж последовал за ним, желая, как можно скорее заполучить желанную бутылку Розе. Энтони был несказанно рад тому, как его муж ловко развёл в стороны этих двоих, но расстроился из-за того, что их уединение и прекрасный танец подошли к концу. С улыбкой он смотрел вслед покидающему комнату Стивену, любовался плечами, обтянутыми розовой тканью рубашки и не скрытыми под юбкой стройными ногами.</p><p>— Ох уж эти аристократические замашки, — Энтони подошёл к столу, взял бокал и налил себе красного вина. — Так раздражает, не правда ли?</p><p>Локи долго молчал, его красные глаза разгорались ярче, наполняясь злобой. Казалось, что он вырос на пару дюймов, молча и с презрением разглядывая Старка.</p><p>— И что, простите, здесь делает этот лже-маг в плаще? — наконец спросил Локи.</p><p>— Ходит из стороны в сторону, фокусы показывает, развлекает народ. Ну и с Грегори болтает.</p><p>— Это ты его пригласил?</p><p>— В свою защиту скажу, мне пришлось. Он один из немногих, кто, знаешь ли, <em>хорошо </em>относился к Грегори. Я не мог не...</p><p>— Попридержи язык, — рявкнул Локи, наклонившись к Старку. — Мама тоже его любила, но что-то ты не выкопал её из могилы ради такого события.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, наша матушка никогда не любила вечеринки, — осторожно ответил Энтони, опасаясь вызвать новый приступ злости.</p><p>— Кто ещё здесь из моего списка?</p><p>— Никого. Только Стрэндж. И он тут только по делу. Да и у тебя же теперь есть Тор, верно?</p><p>— Это не отменяет того факта, что Стрэнджа с его монетками из всех мест, я на дух не переношу.</p><p>Энтони хотел сказать еще несколько слов в свою защиту, но на импровизированной сцене, выстроенной мальчиками из старых досок, появился Грегори и, призывая всех обратить на него внимание, разбил стакан. Все гости замолчали, обратили свой взор на требующего внимания Старка, который с ухмылкой ловил каждый любопытный взгляд и кивал, наслаждаясь собственным, как ему казалось, превосходством.</p><p>Пока все окружали сцену, вернулся Стивен, чему Энтони очень обрадовался, ибо такой поступок брата заставил его понервничать. Грегори всегда был чересчур самовлюбленным и эгоистичным, но такое поведение было ему совершенно не свойственно.</p><p>— Может, мне стащить его оттуда? — прошептал Стивен, приобняв мужа. — Кажется, он пьян.</p><p>— Не стоит, — Энтони покачал головой. — Давай послушаем, что он хочет сказать.</p><p>Стивен кивнул, принял решение мужа, хоть и считал его в корне не верным. Они подошли ближе, за ними пошёл и Локи, а уже позже, когда Грегори толкал речь, из толпы выбежали Питер и Джонни.</p><p>— Дорогие друзья, братья и сестры, — громко заговорил Грегори. — Я не был в этом доме двадцать лет. Двадцать лет я был вдалеке от своих родных, от семьи. От брата. Я жил как в тумане, мне было страшно. В одиночестве я слонялся по улицам, знакомился с людьми и пугался наших различий. И если бы однажды я не встретил этого замечательного человека, то вряд ли бы когда-либо встретил всех вас.</p><p>Грегори вытащил на сцену мужчину. Тот был выше его на голову, рослый, носил длинные волосы. Он не хотел привлекать к себе внимание и словно пытался спрятаться в светло-коричневом пальто, но Грегори такие глупости не останавливали. Он продолжал разглагольствовать о том, как незнакомец помог ему, спас от беды, приютил в своей квартире и даже кое-чему научил.</p><p>От каждого слова у Энтони сжималось сердце. Чем больше Грегори восхвалял своего спасителя, тем быстрее Энтони терял веру в чудо. Его брат никогда прежде не был таким, никогда никого не благодарил, даже родителей, все заслуги приписывал себе и только себе. Теперь он изменился, говорил совсем иначе и даже не держал осанку.</p><p>К концу речи Энтони совсем побледнел. Его сияющая золотом кожа вдруг стала такой же мраморной как у Стивена, глаза — всё равно что стекло — опустели, и не было в них того огня, той искры, с которой он жил.</p><p>— Да, дядя Грегори весельчак, — довольно воскликнул Джонни, когда в конце выступления Грегори, спрыгнув со сцены, сделал сальто.</p><p>— Стиви, давай выйдем на улицу, мне нужно подышать, — шепотом предложил Энтони. Тот кивнул и подхватил мужа за руку.</p><p>Они пересекли весь дом, прежде чем выйти на улицу. На тёмном небе бледнел полумесяц, крошечные следы звёзд горели белым светом. Ветер качал сухие ветки деревьев, подгоняя тучу, что была примерно в километре от дома Старков.</p><p>Пройдясь по участку, они вышли на небольшое семейное кладбище, на котором покоились родители Энтони и ещё несколько домашних животных. Энтони долго изучал надгробные камни, как будто видел их в первый раз, вчитывался в буквы и даты и, кажется, хотел поговорить. При жизни он мало разговаривал с мамой, ещё меньше — с отцом, но они были единственными, кто знал Грегори таким, каким его знал Энтони — наглым, напыщенным засранцем, эгоистичным и вредным.</p><p>— Они могли бы точно сказать, правда ли, этот клоун в белом мой брат, — Энтони наклонил голову, грустно улыбнувшись. Могилы родителей всегда вызывали у него улыбку. — А я вот, к сожалению, не могу. Он вроде бы моя точная копия, но в то же время совершенно другой. Мы словно леди и бродяга, и как понимаешь, у меня здесь не лучшая репутация. Он весь такой… купается во внимании, ходит с задранным носом. Блестит так, что глаза режет. А я… Поникший брат, который столько лет не находил себе места, и теперь чувствую себя брошенным, забытым. Тенью, что отбрасывают лучи величия Грегори.</p><p>— Сладкий, мне так жаль, — Стивен обнял мужа, прижал к своей груди и пригладил волосы. — Ты приложил столько усилий, а теперь я чувствую в твоем голосе разочарование. И как бы я не пытался убедить себя, что всё это только кажется, но не могу я, не могу врать себе, когда ты сам не свой. Твоё сердце волнуется, беспокоиться и это…</p><p>— Туше, Стиви, — Энтони поднял взгляд на супруга. В голубых глазах отражались звезды. — Тебе не стоит так переживать, <em>любовь моя</em>. Выкрутимся. Но знаешь, ты такой очаровательный, когда показываешь эту свою сторону.</p><p>— Какую сторону?</p><p>— Ту, которая любит меня всем сердцем.</p><p>— Все мои стороны любят тебя всем сердцем.</p><p>Порыв ветра задрал юбку Стивена, испортив момент, но несмотря ни на что, тот наклонился и поцеловал своего мужа, доказывая правдивость собственных слов. Стивен не из тех, кто бросается признаниями в любви направо и налево и даже гордится тем, что за всю свою жизнь говорил эти три заветных слова только одному человеку.</p><p>Они гуляли по кладбищу, улыбались друг другу, изредка целовались. Наслаждались тихим вечером вдвоем как будто впервые. Стивен не отводил взгляд от Энтони ни на секунду, смеялся, слушая его истории о брате, которые знал наизусть. И каждый такой взгляд, каждый смешок и улыбка заставляли сердце Энтони трепетать от любви к своему невероятному мужу.</p><p>Когда пошёл снег, они поспешили в укрытие. Белые хлопья падали на землю, и в один миг окрашивались красным. Стоя под небольшим свесом крыши, Энтони прижимался к Стивену и наблюдал за непогодой.</p><p>— Снег в нашей семье всегда считался злым предначертанием, — тихо сказал Энтони, решив заполнить повисшую тишину. — Помнишь, в тот день, когда наши мальчики появились на свет, весь город погряз в холоде и вьюге? А ведь была всего лишь середина сентября. Тот снег принес нам счастье.</p><p>— Давай узнаем, какое счастье нас ждёт на этот раз, — Стивен поцеловал его в макушку и потянул за собой в дом.</p><p>Его руки и ноги замерзли, а губы посинели, ещё чуть-чуть и Локи принял бы его за своего брата-близнеца, которого у него никогда не было. Подумав об этом, Энтони смешно хихикнул и ткнул Стивена под ребра.</p><p>— Ты уже большой мальчик, а всё ещё боишься щекотки, — ухмыльнулся Энтони, проведя рукой по усам.</p><p>— Пошли, — Стивен поцеловал мужа в висок. — Нас, наверное, давно ищут.</p><p>Когда они вернулись в комнату, гости ужинали. Доктор Стрэндж сидел по правую руку от Грегори и, судя по выражению его лица, умничал, рассказывая очередную байку. Фоном тихо играла музыка, одно из любимых Энтони аргентинских танго звучало невероятно зазывающе.</p><p>Стивен уже почти сел за стол, когда вдруг заметил, что Джонни нигде нет. Питер сидел рядом с бабушкой и выглядел непривычно одиноким. Зато Локи с Тором выглядели невероятно милой парочкой, вызывавшей рвотный рефлекс: одной рукой Тор, поглаживал рога синекожего, а другой безуспешно пытался попасть ложкой в рот.</p><p>— А куда подевался Джонни? — поинтересовался он, положив широкие ладони на плечи Энтони.</p><p>— О, Стивен, — тут же заговорил Грегори, заулыбался в притворной вежливости, — мы играли с ним в прятки. И прости, я ужасен в этой игре. Так и не смог его найти. Ничего, когда он поймет, что игра закончилась, появится сам.</p><p>— Пожалуй, я поищу его, — Стивен почувствовал, как Энтони дернулся и попытался встать, но он прижал того к стулу. Наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку. — Ужинай, я быстро. Не стоит беспокоиться.</p><p>Джонни с детства не переносил игру в прятки, потому что ненароком всегда поджигал что-нибудь, когда боялся, что его найдут первым. Поэтому слова Грегори насторожили Стивена, Энтони, Питера и, несомненно, мадам Роджерс. Даже Локи оторвался от Тора и многозначительно посмотрел на Грегори, но тот был так весел, что даже не заметил.</p><p>— Это не наш брат, — одними губами прошептал Локи, взглянув на Энтони. Тот кивнул, понимая.</p><p>Как бы Грегори не изменился, он всё ещё их брат по крови, и нет смысла отрицать этот факт.</p><p>— Будь осторожен, — сказал Энтони, кивнув.</p><p>Покинув столовую, Стивен первым делом направился в детскую комнату. Привычная чистота, ровно заправленная постель, зашторенные шторы. Ничего из этого не вызывало сомнений. На столе Джонни не было ни одной лишней бумажки, только прозрачный стакан, наполненный пеплом. От разглядывания идеальной поверхности Стивена отвлек неожиданный порыв ветра, на секунду распахнувший шторы. Повернувшись к кровати Питера, он увидел, что прямо на крыше клетки сидел Морти и потирал две передние лапки между собой.</p><p>Он покормил питомца кормом из волшебной банки и принялся разглядывать клетку, пытаясь понять, как пауку таких размеров удалось выбраться наружу. Оказалось, кто-то отломал дверцу, что закрывала клетку, и теперь та валялась на полу, а Морти наслаждался свободой. Побоявшись, что паук сбежит, Стивен взял его с собой, посадил в карман рубашки, и тот устроился в нем, как в домике.</p><p>Стивен обошёл весь дом, несколько раз пересек участок, заглянул на кладбище, на котором уже не осталось их следов, но таки не смог найти Джонни, из-за чего сильно разволновался. Через час скитаний он вернулся в столовую, надеясь, что блудный сын вернулся, но чуда не случилось.</p><p>— Его нет в комнате, в подвале, на кладбище, — Стивен отвел Энтони в сторону, подальше от гостей и чужих ушей. — Даже его любимая умиральная яма пуста, засыпана снегом, а на нем никаких следов.</p><p>— И дружка Грегори тоже не видно, — беспокойно добавил Энтони.</p><p>— Эй, что случилось, пап? — спросил подошедший к ним Питер. — Почему Морти сидит в твоём кармане?</p><p>— Кто-то сломал клетку, я испугался, что он сбежит.</p><p>— Ты нашел Джонни? — поинтересовался он, вытаскивая Морти из кармана.</p><p>— Нет. Ума не приложу, где его искать.</p><p>— В тюрьме на дереве смотрел? — тут же встрял Энтони. Стивен молча кивнул. — А в котелке? На крыше? Он любит сидеть там.</p><p>— Нигде нет. Убегать из дома это так по-детски, но я думал, что если они не начали заниматься этими глупостями в девять, то нам ничего не грозит.</p><p>Энтони нервно потер подбородок, оглянулся назад и увидел, что их маленькое сборище совершенно не вызывает какого-либо интереса у гостей. Грегори в очередной раз произносил какой-то тост, а мадам Роджерс спешила подать десерт к столу.</p><p>Единственная трезвая мысль, как думал Энтони, пришла ему в голову, когда Тор ненадолго оторвался от Локи, чтобы глотнуть ещё вина. Да, он уволился с работы, но этот факт никоим образом не умалял его способности, навыки и приобретенный опыт. В конце концов, это именно он нашел Грегори, которого другие детективы искали двадцать лет. Правда, Тор явно выпил больше, чем следовало, и не замечал ничего вокруг, кроме Локи.</p><p>— Ну хоть кто-то взял быка за рога, — хмыкнул Энтони и разочарованно вздохнул.</p><p>— Сладкий, только при детях не выражайся, — ласково напомнил Стивен, на долю секунды отбросив все беспокойства. — Тор нам не помощник, я уже думал об этом, пока бродил по улице. Хорошие детективы не лазают под мостами, среди тех, у кого нет дома.</p><p>— А может, иногда бы им и стоило.</p><p>— А что, если я знаю, где Джонни? — заговорил Питер, моргнув. — Ну, то есть, я не знаю, где Джонни, но что, если бы я знал? И не смотрите на меня так. У меня просто есть предположение, где Джонни мог бы быть. Во всяком случае, мы же братья и на его месте, я бы сделал именно так.</p><p>— Дорогой, не тяни, — поторопил Стивен. — С ним всё в порядке?</p><p>— Давайте узнаем, — кивнул Питер.</p><p>Он подошёл к небольшому столу на тонких ножках и взял телефонную трубку. Быстро набрал номер и ждал, пока кто-нибудь ответит, накручивая на палец телефонный провод.</p><p>И Стивен, и Энтони наблюдали за ним с интересом, оба волновались, ожидание нервировало. Стивен сжимал руку мужа и кусал губы, чтобы не стучать зубами. Наконец, Питер заговорил, и он выдохнул с облегчением.</p><p>— Привет, это я, — смущенно начал Питер, стараясь сделать вид, что два пары уставившихся на него глаз не бесят, — и я потерял Джонни. Он у тебя? Пресвятой Сатана, могу я поговорить с ним? Пожалуйста. Я серьёзно. Тут наши родители, они… Знаю, что он носит юбки, сегодня шотландская пятница. На мне красная, клетчатая. Да, как у учениц католической школы. А теперь мне можно поговорить с Джонни?</p><p>Питер с облегчением выдохнул и замолчал. Эти напряженные секунды тишины казались вечностью, что больше, чем сама Вселенная. Он нервно облизывал губы, с досадой поглядывая на родителей. Морти сидел на плече и плёл паутину. Гости продолжали пить вино и травить шутки.</p><p>А потом в трубке раздался голос Джонни. Питер изменился в лице. Стивен и Энтони вмиг оказались совсем рядом, в надежде услышать хорошие новости.</p><p>— Гори всё адским пламенем, — выдохнул Питер, услышав голос брата. — Горячая штучка, что случилось? С тобой всё в порядке? Кто тебя преследовал? Ладно, я приду за тобой. Жди меня, я скоро. Да, я переоденусь и захвачу запасные штаны для тебя.</p><p>— Кажется, с первым собеседником ты говорил дольше, чем с братом, — подметил Энтони, прищурившись.</p><p>— Да какая разница, сладкий, — вмешался Стивен. — Где он?</p><p>— Всё в порядке, пап. Он у Уитни. Прячется, — объяснил Питер, а потом начал шептать: — патлатый дружок дяди Грегори гнался за ним, потому что он случайно послушал важный разговор.</p><p>— Он сказал тебе, что именно услышал? — холодно спросил Стивен, нахмурившись.</p><p>— Нет. Я схожу за ним. Джонни сам всё расскажет.</p><p>— А как ты узнал, что он сбежал к Уитни?</p><p>— Просто поставил себя на его место. Если бы я не смог спрятаться в родительском доме, то непременно пошел бы в дом к своему па… — Питер закашлялся, — к своей девушке.</p><p>Питер резко замолчал, когда вдруг прямо перед ним прошёл тот самый дружок Грегори. Он внимательно проследил за ним. Тот подсел к Грегори, затем повернулся к Стрэнджу и кивнул, ухмыльнувшись. Паучье чутье подсказывало, что грядет что-то грандиозное, и к несчастью раздался скрип половиц: Стрэндж поднялся с места, сжимая в руке конверт.</p><p>— Внимание всем собравшимся, — начал Стрэндж, привлекая все взгляды к себе любимому. — Меня сегодня не должно было быть здесь, но так уж сложилось, что мистер Говард Старк сделал меня своим душеприказчиком много лет назад, и теперь, когда нашёлся его старший сын, пришло время огласить завещание.</p><p>Стивен и Энтони подошли ближе. Старк дрожал, чувствуя неладное. Голос Стрэнджа звучал не так, как обычно, и дело было отнюдь не в количестве выпитого им вина. В том, что он уже знал, что написал отец в своем завещании, Энтони не сомневался. Это и заставило его поволноваться. Всё-таки он был другом их семьи долгое время, один из немногих «друзей» Старка, которым Стивен доверял.</p><p>Стрэндж встал рядом с камином, облокотился на кирпичную кладку, поставив рядом бокал. Вытащив из кармана конверт, он ловко распечатал его и, улыбнувшись, окинул взглядом всех присутствующих. У Стивена волосы встали дыбом от тона его голоса, и как бы он не любил такие внезапные проявления страха, волновался не на шутку.</p><p>Доктор долго болтал о том о сем, рассказывал всякие истории, даже высказал несколько колких фраз в адрес Локи, чем озадачил Тора, и только после того, как закончил трепаться о своем, перешел к делу. Серьезнее он не стал, допил остатки вина из бокала и убрал в сторону мешающую челку.</p><p>— Знаете, — усмехнулся он, глядя на завещание Говарда Старка, — мне даже не нужно читать это. Я уже знаю волю Говарда Старка, и чтобы не утомлять вас долгими речами, Говард любил умничать, вкратце изложу его волю. Только найду то самое предложение, минутку. А, вот, — поднеся кулак ко рту, он прокашлялся, — «Этим завещанием я передаю право владением особняком Старков и всем, что в нём находится, за исключением живых существ, моему старшему сыну Грегори Старку».</p><p>Повисла тишина. Мадам Роджерс уронила тарелку с тортом, напугав Пятницу. Энтони глубоко дышал, переживая эмоциональный кризис. Стивен обнял его, прижал к себе и поцеловал в висок. Момент драматической паузы продлился недолго. Стрэндж подошёл к ним и протянул пачку бумаг.</p><p>— И мне жаль, что приходится сообщать вам такие новости…</p><p>— Я не беру вещи из рук, — зло фыркнул Энтони, отвернувшись.</p><p>— Стивен? — Стрэндж поднял бровь. — Думаю, вам это понадобиться. Здесь сказано, что вы должны освободить этот дом немедленно. Новый хозяин не хочет вас здесь видеть. Вас и, как иронично, — он усмехнулся, оглянувшись, — вот того синего с его богом.</p><p>— Да как он смеет? — вспылил Стивен, кинув бумаги Стрэнджу в лицо. — Нет ничего важнее семьи! Он не может просто выставить нас за дверь. Кто он вообще такой?</p><p>— Тише, Стиви, — заговорил Энтони. Он расстроился и поник, говорил, не поднимая взгляда. — Если он хочет, чтобы мы ушли, нам придется покинуть этот дом.</p><p>— Но сладкий, здесь все наши вещи…</p><p>— Ты слышал. Все вещи теперь его. Это уже не наш дом.</p><p>Выбравшись из объятий, Энтони с опущенными плечами поспешил к выходу. У Стивена сжалось сердце. Напоследок он посмотрел на Грегори, который сидел во главе стола, и на доли секунды почувствовал себя Джонни, который вспыхивал адским пламенем каждый раз, когда злился.</p><p>В отличие от Энтони, он покинул дом с гордо поднятой головой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты такой же бледный, — очень тихо произнес Энтони. Стивену показалось, что он даже улыбнулся.</p><p><em>Четыре с половиной дня</em>. Ровно столько времени понадобилось, чтобы Энтони снова заговорил. Предательство Грегори так сильно выбило его из колеи, что, казалось, он уже никогда не сможет оправиться. Но, к счастью Стивена, все прогнозы остались лишь прогнозами и забылись, когда прелестный голос Энтони разрушил тишину.</p><p>Они сидели на балконе одного из самых дешёвых мотелей в округе. Энтони курил трубку, любуясь серыми тучами, а Стивен просто был рядом, потому что чувствовал, что муж нуждается в нем, как никогда прежде.</p><p>— Такой же? — переспросил Стивен, уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке.</p><p>— Как снег, — Энтони поднял руку вверх, к небу, и на его ладонь в мгновение ока опустились несколько снежинок.</p><p>— Бледный, холодный и таю на твоей коже? — Стивен перехватил руку мужа, коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони.</p><p>— И из-за моей глупости вынужден жить в этом ужасном месте. Постельное белье с цветами, приятно пахнет, а всех тараканов травят вонючим газом.</p><p>— Зато ты рядом.</p><p>Энтони фыркнул, выдернул руку и опустил взгляд в пол. На темных ботинках таяли снежинки, превращались в воду и стекали по лаковой поверхности, как слезы по щекам. Балкон был такой тесный, что они не смогли даже наследить, и местами лежал нетронутый снег.</p><p>Стивен надеялся, что Энтони скажет ещё что-нибудь. Хоть одно слово в ответ на его короткую фразу, но тот молча курил, не поднимая взгляда. Сердце сжималось от такого зрелища. Так хотелось снова увидеть сумасшедшую улыбку и безумный взгляд, услышать что-нибудь на французском и пуститься в дикий пляс под сатанинскую музыку. Хотелось, чтобы всё было, как прежде, но по щелчку пальцев такие проблемы не решаются.</p><p>— Сладкий, — начал Стивен, поняв, что Энтони снова играет в молчанку. — Нам нужно что-то решать. Мы не можем жить в мотеле всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>— А чем мотель плох? Главное, что мы семья, и мы все вместе. Разве не об этом ты постоянно говорил?</p><p>— За мотель нужно платить, — Стивен сглотнул. — У нас осталось не так много денег и вряд ли золото посыплется на нас с неба. Мы должны двигаться дальше...</p><p>— Я не поеду в Висконсин, — строго ответил Энтони, перебив мужа на полуслове.</p><p>Тон голоса, взгляд, поза — всё указывало на то, что Энтони сложно прийти в себя после случившегося. Это вызывало столько беспокойства, что Стивен едва мог совладать со своими эмоциями. Он старался быть мягким с мужем, не грубил и не хамил, лелеял так, как никогда прежде. Но в этот раз, прежде чем поцеловать в щёку и вернуться в комнату, он глухо выдохнул и сжал кулак.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, возвращайся к нам, — прошептал он, коснувшись колючей щеки.</p><p>Джонни и Питер встретили его вопросом в глазах, Джарвис настороженно стоял на подоконнике. Пятница вытирала пыль, но на секунду отвлеклась, ожидая новостей. Однако, взгляд Стивена, которым он одарил всех разом, не внушал надежды. Они не хотели признавать, что Грегори разбил Энтони сердце. Да и Грегори ли это был?</p><p>— Присмотрите за ним, — вежливо попросил Стивен, застегивая пуговицы на чёрном пальто. — Я очень переживаю.</p><p>— Я с него глаз не спущу, сынок, — мама подошла к Стивену и поправила шарф.</p><p>— Ты куда, пап? — вскрикнул Джонни, вскочив с кровати, на которой проводил всё свободное время. — Ты ведь не собираешься нас бросать?</p><p>Стивен широко раскрыл глаза от испуга. Джонни сильно побледнел, на его лице без труда читалась растерянность. Он как будто не знал, что нужно делать, и пытался выяснить правила игры. Услышавший его слова Питер быстро оказался рядом, на его плече сидел Морти, который слегка подрос. Сыновья смотрели на Стивена абсолютно одинаково, оба скривили губы в боязливой ухмылке, нахмурившись, и сложили руки на груди.</p><p>— С чего вы взяли, что я могу вас бросить? — спросил Стивен, переведя взгляд с одного сына на второго.</p><p>— У многих в нашей школе родители давно не живут вместе, — начал Питер, и Стивен видел, как сложно ему было говорить такие серьезные вещи. — И мы с Джонни, — Стивен заметил, как они переглянулись, — подумали, что вдруг ты…</p><p>— Нет! — возмутился Стивен. Даже мысль о том, чтобы уйти от Энтони казалась дикой. Неужели, он дал детям повод думать о нём в таком ключе? Неужели, он походил на обычного мужлана, который бежит от проблем, бросая всё, что дорого? — Я никогда не оставлю вашего папу и вас обоих. Я люблю вас так сильно, как ничто другое в этом бренном мире. И отец вас тоже любит. Мы всегда будем рядом.</p><p>Джонни вдруг обнял Стивена, вызвав уйму недоумения у всех, кто невольно стал свидетелем.</p><p>— Ты мне веришь? — спросил Стивен, погладив сына по голове.</p><p>— Угу, — Джонни кивнул, отстраняясь. — Но скажи, куда ты собрался.</p><p>— Я нашёл работу. Буду расписывать стены в церкви, чтобы мы могли платить за номер в этом мотеле и покупать еду. А вы пока что придумайте, как развеселить отца, договорились?</p><p>В тот вечер, когда Стивен вернулся домой, Энтони уже спал. Он сел на кровать, рядом с мужем, пальцем огладил контур его лица и улыбнулся. Когда он спал, то выглядел совсем как раньше, несмотря щетину, которая, если всё останется, как есть, скоро превратиться в бороду. Не было печали и разочарования, а предательство, которое они пережили, казалось чем-то давно забытым. Ведь, в конце концов, какая разница, где жить, пока они вместе?</p><p>— Ложись уже, — спросонья фыркнул Энтони, заставив Стивена снова улыбнуться. Голос мужа всегда вызывал у него улыбку. — Пока Джонни и Питер не заняли всю кровать.</p><p>Вот он, этот момент, которого они ждали. Энтони готов бороться с судьбой, думал Стивен, обнимая его и целуя макушку. Он представлял, как утром, за завтраком, они наконец обсудят будущее их семьи. В конце концов, Висконсин это не самое худшее, что могло с ними случиться.</p><p>К счастью для Стивена, дом в Майями Говард Старк продал еще до того, как успел завещать его Энтони.</p><p>К несчастью для Стивена, Энтони не говорил с ним ещё неделю.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Работа не приносила удовольствия, но ему хотя бы платили. Стивен почти не бывал дома, возвращался ночью, молча ложился в постель, а утром уходил прежде, чем просыпались остальные. Поэтому он сильно удивился, когда, вернувшись после очередной смены, обнаружил мужа, сидящего за столом и окружённого горящими свечами.</p><p>Уже позже Стивен заметил развешанную по углам паутину, которая украшала пустые стены, и краем глаза заметил томящиеся на плите кастрюли.</p><p>— Я подумал, ты проголодался, — начал Энтони.</p><p>Он встал, приветствуя Стивена, и склонил голову. Улыбнулся, надеясь, что муж улыбнется в ответ. Но Стивен замер, не зная, как правильно реагировать на этот неловкий флирт.</p><p>— Ну же, Стиви, смелее, — настойчиво сказал Энтони, взглянув на мужа своим чудесным призывным, но немного сумасшедшим взглядом. — Ночь, огонь, ужин. И всё это для нас.</p><p>— А где мама и дети?</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я не заставил их ночевать на улице.</p><p>Энтони изящным жестом пригладил усы, его глаза блестели в свете свечей, и Стивен, лишь бросив неловкий взгляд в сторону, почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он дёрнулся, усмехнувшись, но не позволил себе сорваться на смех, а потом подошёл к мужу, положил руки ему на щёки и поцеловал.</p><p>Эти бесконечные десять дней забрали у него надежду на лучшее, надежду на то, что всё снова будет, как прежде. Он боялся, что Энтони уже никогда не улыбнется, не будет дымить в лицо, куря сигару, и никогда его не поцелует. Но эта улыбка и горящие, как у самого Дьявола, глаза заставили его забыть о страхах, о печалях и бедах, обрушившихся на их семью; взглянув на мужа только раз, Стивен больше ни о чём не мог думать.</p><p>— Твоя мама приготовила великолепный ужин, — хрипло прошептал Энтони, на секунду оторвавшись от поцелуя. — И была бы рада, если бы ты отведал хотя бы половину этих блюд.</p><p>Но вместо ответа Стивен снова поцеловал Энтони, крепче прижал его к себе, явно давая понять, что не собирается выпускать его из объятий. Он нуждался в этом так долго и не мог позволить этому моменту закончиться так быстро.</p><p>— Тише, Стиви, — усмехнулся Энтони, когда Стивен снова отстранился. Его взгляд — такой сумасшедший — никак не мог сфокусироваться. — Сначала ужин, потом всё остальное.</p><p>— Ты разговариваешь со мной, <em>mon amour</em>, — прошептал Стивен. — Не думал, что из-за такой простой вещи буду любить тебя ещё больше.</p><p>— Я почти не видел тебя все эти дни, — так же тихо ответил Энтони, легко коснувшись губами щеки мужа. — И едва не умер от тоски.</p><p>— Умереть от тоски, — мечтательно повторил Стивен, улыбнувшись. — Сладкая смерть для тех, кто потерял свою любовь.</p><p>— Нам это не грозит.</p><p>Энтони удалось уговорить Стивена поужинать, что выглядело так необычно, ведь в обычные дни всё было как раз наоборот. Но теперь Стивен сидел на коленях у Энтони и с удовольствием разделывал рака для мужа. Энтони, в свою очередь, обнимал Стивена, надеясь восполнить нехватку объятий и прикосновений, которыми его супруг давно избалован.</p><p>Всё было хорошо. Без оглядки назад, без нелепых извинений за то, за что извиняться не следовало, и ни один из них не держал злости на другого. Они как будто закрыли глаза, забыли обо всем, что существовало за пределами их объятий, наслаждаясь друг другом. Поэтому Стивен сильно удивился, когда Энтони заговорил о планах на будущее.</p><p>— Стиви, — начал он, улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Стивена. Наклонился к уху и тихо прошептал: — Обещай папочке, что больше не пойдешь на эту ужасную работу.</p><p>— Что? — сморгнул Стивен, удивившись.</p><p>— Ты перестанешь тратить время впустую, и мы спокойно уедем в Висконсин. Ты не создан для такой работы, Стиви, ты же падший ангел, а не маляр. Твоя вотчина — радовать глаз и быть любимым, а не вот это всё.</p><p>— Но мне несложно, — объяснился Стивен, ухмыльнувшись мужу. — Это ведь для тебя и детей, для нашей семьи.</p><p>— Я знаю, знаю, — слегка виновато проговорил Старк, взяв Стивена за руку. Он поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, исподлобья глядя на него. — И мы это очень ценим, но, когда мы уедем в Висконсин, всё изменится. Там осталась часть акций на одно из предприятий отца, так что…</p><p>— О боже, сладкий, — счастливо заулыбался Стивен, на щеках появился румянец. — Это отличный план. Оставим эту жизнь позади, обоснуемся на новом месте, и, кто знает, может, мне придётся перекрасить дом. Или нарисовать семейный портрет на одной из стен гостиной. Но только вот как же дети… их пьеса? А Джонни, наверняка, будет в ярости, ведь его девушка останется здесь.</p><p>— Любви под силу преодолеть любые преграды, — улыбнулся Энтони, чувствуя, как рука Стивена скользнула по плечам, и обнял его сильнее, — и любые расстояния для неё пустяк. А вот пьесу пропускать совсем не хочется.</p><p>— Мы можем остаться до Рождества, — предложил Стивен, — уедем после выступления. Съешь виноградинку.</p><p>Энтони послушно открыл рот, с удовольствием принял виноград из рук Стивена и, когда тот коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ, облизнул их, хитро взглянув на мужа. Вдруг захотелось истерично засмеяться, вцепиться пальцами в Стивена так сильно, что больно, поцеловать его, чувствуя, как тела плавятся от жара, создаваемого этой неутолимой страстью. Совсем как на их первом свидании.</p><p>В тот день были сильный ветер и слякоть. Они сидели возле семейного склепа Старков, прячась от родителей и родственников, смущенно разглядывали голые ноги, торчащие из-под клетчатых юбок, и громко смеялись самым жутким смехом. Стивен кормил Энтони виноградом и улыбался, читая надписи на памятной табличке склепа.</p><p>Когда Энтони поймал взгляд Стивена, сразу понял: они думают об одном и том же, вспоминают одни и те же события и, возможно, слова и фразы, брошенные невзначай. Это вдохновляло на подвиги. Энтони, если бы мог, прямо сейчас оборвал бы всех змей с головы Медузы Горгоны, да и чудовищная гидра была бы ему нипочем.</p><p>— Стиви, ты сводишь меня с ума, — ухмыльнулся Энтони, уткнувшись мужу в сгиб шеи, — и однажды я окончательно свихнусь.</p><p>— Мы будем сходить с ума вместе, — ответил Стивен шепотом, — всю оставшуюся жизнь. Однажды спалим наш дом. <em>Oui papa</em>? [1]</p><p>— Конечно, <em>mon chéri, </em>— Энтони провёл ладонью по плечу Стивена, положил её на шею и потянулся за поцелуем.</p><p>— А в меню на сегодня есть десерт? — спросил Стивен. — Мне уже очень хочется начать сходить с ума прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Это звучит возбуждающе, когда ты ерзаешь на моих коленях.</p><p>— Я знаю, — со смешком ответил Стивен.</p><p>— Сара снова отругает тебя за румянец, — промурлыкал Энтони.</p><p>— В таком случае, я буду вынужден рассказать ей о тебе, <em>papa</em>, — с французским акцентом сказал Стивен.</p><p>— <em>Merde </em>[2], — выругался он в ответ. От улыбки Стивена по спине прошла дрожь. — Как ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Так, как ты <em>любишь</em>.</p><p>К счастью, в их номере достаточно приличная ванная комната и по-адски горячая вода.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Стивен проснулся среди ночи. Ему ничего не мешало спать дальше, нужно было лишь прижаться к Энтони и закрыть глаза, но глянув на силуэт, он не мог отвести взгляда. Смотрел и улыбался, наслаждаясь тягуче текущими минутами в ночи.</p><p><em>Его Энтони </em>— человек с сердцем, и Стивен — никто иной, как его хозяин. Он заботился, оберегал его, как и подобает любящему человеку; прикрывал, если было нужно, баловал и хвалил. Он всегда был рядом и знал, что его муж ценит это так, как ни одна душа во всём мире. За что же судьба с ним так жестока?</p><p>Грегори, впрочем, оправдал надежды Стивена, так случалось всегда, но чувство разочарования в этот раз не принесло ему радости, а заветное «я же говорил» он так и не озвучил. Он не боялся, ни в коем случае, страх — субъективное чувство, и если бояться допустить ошибку, то как тогда вообще жить? Просто понимал, что это ничего не изменит.</p><p>Словами горю не поможешь, а вот делом… Стивен задумался об этом только на секунду, но сон отошёл на второй план. Воспоминания о жизни в мрачном доме Старков заставили его улыбнуться. Он помнил скрипучий пол, неровные стены, даже вмятину от своего лица на двери комнаты Грегори. Помнил комнату Питера и Джонни, в которой всегда пахнет гарью, а на стенах висит паутина. Из головы не выходили звуки мерно постукивающих игрушечных поездов, которые Энтони запускал каждое утро, устраивая взрывы и подкладывая наполненные кетчупом воздушные шары с нарисованными человеческими лицами прямо под колеса.</p><p>Эти воспоминания бесценны. Как и дом. И если для него это старое здание значит так много, то какие чувства испытывал Энтони, когда потерял его?</p><p>С этими мыслями он поднялся с кровати, быстро оделся и, поцеловав мужа на прощанье, вышел из номера. Взяв такси, он направился прямиком к Тору Одинсону. Ведь это он привел Грегори в их дом.</p><p>Стивен долго стучал в дверь, невозмутимо поправляя галстук. Казалось, ничто не способно вывести его из себя. Да пусть хоть комар сядет на кончик носа, но его рука вряд ли сменит своё направление. Спустя семь минут и несколько ворчливых секунд, Тор всё-таки открыл дверь, а увидев Стивена, покраснел и резко выпрямился, чудом не отдав честь.</p><p>— Чем обязан в такое время? — Тор сглотнул, стараясь выглядеть вежливым. Стивен оглядел его с ног до головы и весьма удивился не соблюдением этикета. Ну кто встречает гостей в трусах?</p><p>— Простите, что потревожил вас, мистер Одинсон, — начал Стивен, не сводя взгляда с растерявшегося Тора. — Но это дело жизни и смерти. Мой вопрос касается Грегори и того, как он появился в нашей семье.</p><p>— В таком случае, думаю, вам лучше зайти.</p><p>— А вам одеться.</p><p>Проводив Стивена на небольшую кухню, Тор скрылся за дверью то ли спальни, то ли ванной комнаты. Яркие стены, светлая мебель, мягкий ковер — какая безвкусица. Стивен изучал скромный интерьер и морщился, потому что всё, что его окружало выглядело отвратительно. Однако, когда Тор вернулся, он снова улыбнулся, скрывая неприязнь.</p><p>Внешний вид Тора доверия не вызывал. Как частный детектив, он всегда одевался красиво и интересно, а вот футболка с дыркой в районе соска и растянутые выцветшие шорты отнюдь не подходили ни под одно из этих определений. Напомнив себе, что он здесь не затем, чтобы оценивать чей-то внешний вид, Стивен предпочёл сразу перейти к делу.</p><p>— Расскажите мне об этом Грегори побольше, пожалуйста, — попросил Стивен, наблюдая за Тором, который набирал воду в чайник. — Где вы его нашли и как узнали, что именно мы его ищем?</p><p>— Ну как-как, — ухмыльнулся Тор, поставил чайник на специальную подставку и нажал кнопку. — Мисс Романофф, готовясь к медовому месяцу, передала мне свои дела.</p><p>— И в тот же день вы нашли Грегори? — голос Стивена даже не дрогнул, а вот Тор явно занервничал. — Под мостом, с кучкой бездомных людей.</p><p>— Всё верно.</p><p>— Успели его помыть, переодеть и привести к нам домой как раз к ужину, — продолжал Стивен, не обращая внимания на нарастающий шум чайника. — Такое интересное совпадение вышло. Его искали двадцать лет. Семнадцатилетнего парня не могли поймать сразу после побега из дома, а вы справились меньше, чем за двенадцать часов.</p><p>— Ну да-а, — неуверенно усмехнулся Одинсон, потирая бородку. Стивен на мгновение засмотрелся на шрам на его лице.</p><p>Шрамы — красили всех, кого Стивен когда-либо знал. Они говорили о мужестве и преданности, о решительности и смелости, и, вероятно, Тор Одинсон сделал что-то грандиозное, за что судьба наградила его знаком отличия, но Стивен совершенно отказывался понимать, почему сейчас он так нагло врёт ему в лицо.</p><p>Конечно, все те пассии, которых выбирал себе Локи, отличались долей лицемерия или были переполнены эгоизмом и ожидать от его нового ухажера чего-то другого Стивену не стоило с самого начала. Должно быть, шрамы сбили его с пути, не позволили рационально мыслить, окрестив героем того, кто им не является.</p><p>— Зря я надеялся на честность, верно? — Стивен поднял взгляд, улыбнулся, показав зубы, и глухо выдохнул. — Очень жаль. Я думал, что вы, хотя бы, согласитесь мне помочь, признав свои ошибки. Жаль, что теперь мисс Романофф, точно так же, как и нам, придётся за них отвечать.</p><p>— Да что вы такое говорите… — начал Тор, но его прервали.</p><p>Кнопка на чайнике выскочила, щёлкнув, и повисла тишина. Стивен пристально смотрел на Тора, что ещё больше накаляло обстановку. Уходить он, вероятно, не собирался.</p><p>— Стивен? — раздался голос из коридора и секунду спустя перед Стивеном появился Локи. В отличие от Тора, выйдя к гостю, он решил даже не одеваться, блистал синей кожей и заплетенными в косы волосами. — Каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?</p><p>— Хочу узнать у твоего нового бойфренда побольше о Грегори, — ответил он, даже не смутившись. Привычка давала знать о себе.</p><p>— А я же говорил, что тот чудик не наш брат, — продолжил Локи, как ни в чем не бывало. Он сел на свободный стул, и Тор моментально поднялся, взял чашку из шкафчика и наполнил её водой. — А твой муж ослеп от счастья, вот и остался теперь ни с чем.</p><p>— Если хочешь знать, он и меня не слушал, — грустно протянул Стивен. Рядом с Локи вся его манерность вдруг исчезла. — Мы даже поругались однажды.</p><p>— Ох уж эти Старки! От них всегда одни проблемы, — Локи кинул взгляд на стол, а потом посмотрел на Тора. — Наш друг расстроен, милый. Угости его чаем.</p><p>Тор подсуетился и спустя полминуты у Стивена под носом оказалась чашка ароматного чая. Одинсон занял своё место и на удивление даже не пялился на голого Локи. Стивен бы не стерпел, если бы Энтони сидел бы вот так перед ним.</p><p>— Спасибо, — кивнул Стивен, с благодарностью взглянув на Тора, а потом снова обратился к Локи. — Почему ты решил, что Грегори — не ваш брат?</p><p>— А почему ты сказал, что он не похож на Энтони? — Локи убрал прядь волос и отпил немного чая. — Этот страх в глазах выдает всех, согласись? Грегори вообще не знал, что такое страх. Он был сумасшедшим в прямом смысле этого слова. Вспомни, как он хохотал ночами. Даже мне было жутко, а я всё детство жил в ледяной пустыне. Там метели — обычное дело.</p><p>— Я никак не пойму, почему Энтони этого не замечал, — пробормотал Стивен и тоже отпил чаю.</p><p>— Ну так и на что ты рассчитывал, придя сюда?</p><p>— Хотел вытрясти правду из него, — Стивен кивнул в сторону Тора, — да вот только, что я могу.</p><p>Локи взглянул на Тора. Тот уже не казался таким большим, хотя, возможно, виной всему синекожий рогатый великан. Он старательно делал вид, что не замечает пристального внимания к своей персоне, размешивал сахар в своей чашке, напевая под нос какую-то песенку.</p><p>Упершись локтями в стол, Локи подпер подбородок руками и улыбнулся Тору, немного наклонил голову, едва не врезавшись в стену рогами. Стивен не понимал, как Локи с его комплекцией умещается в этой крохотной квартирке. И, вероятно, даже Сатане не стоит знать, как ему всё-таки удалось сломить Тора, но после нескольких секунд переглядок, странной улыбки Локи и томного выдоха Одинсона, разговор перешёл в другое русло.</p><p>— Я правда ничего не знал, — стал оправдываться Тор, глядя то на Локи, то на Стивена. — Когда мисс Романофф передавала мне дела, я увидел крик о помощи от мистера Старка, который искал брата. И мне понадобилось около четырех минут, чтобы убедиться, что его брата я давно нашёл. Я знаю Грегори и его отца уже лет десять, наверное. Помогал им выпутаться из финансовой пирамиды, когда ещё был студентом юрфака. И вот глупость я совершил, когда решил, что стоит рассказать им о таком чудесном совпадении…</p><p>— Значит, ты знал об их планах? — спросил Локи. Он сел прямо и разочаровано взглянул на Тора. — Вот все вы мужики одинаковые.</p><p>— Моя задача была проста. Я лишь должен был привести Грегори в ваш дом, мистер Старк, — виновато продолжил Тор, желая очистить свою совесть таким признанием. — Но как только я второй раз переступил порог вашего дома и увидел это прелестное создание, — он повернулся к Локи, — я изменил решение. Отказался помогать им, забыл про деньги, которые они мне задолжали.</p><p>— Задолжали? — с осторожностью переспросил Стивен.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Тор. — Они по уши в долгах. И те суммы, что они должны мне, ничто, по сравнению с их огромным долгом.</p><p>— Так значит, Грегори на самом деле не брат Энтони и всё, что ему нужно, это деньги? — удивился Стивен. Тор покачал головой. Откуда ему знать такую информацию?</p><p>— Ну может, и брат, — предположил Одинсон. — Просто его отец на самом деле никакой не отец. Они, знаете, совсем не похожи. Волосы у него такие длинные, темные-темные, подбородок мощный, а рот не закрывается и, кажется, что зубов там лишку.</p><p>— А я же видел такого на вечеринке, — хмыкнул Локи, взглянув на Стивена. — Он весь вечер отвешивал комплименты Мадам Роджерс.</p><p>Стивен глухо выдохнул, пытаясь скрыть злость, вызванную последним комментарием. Он мог вытерпеть многое, но слышать о том, как какой-то нахал пытался завладеть вниманием его матери было выше его сил. Осушив чашку одним глотком, он поднялся и поспешил к выходу из квартиры.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — протянул Тор, вскочив следом за ним, — вы куда, мистер Старк?</p><p>— Я должен вернуть дом своей семье, — ответил Стивен, остановившись у самой двери. — Кто-то же должен исправлять ваши ошибки.</p><p>— Позвольте мне пойти с вами, — настойчиво сказал Тор.</p><p>— Геройства его не возбуждают, — Стивен кивнул в сторону Локи, который стоял в проходе и упирался рогами в дверной косяк.</p><p>— Не в этот раз, — ухмыльнулся Локи. — Ему идут все эти геройства, даже несмотря на то, что ещё недавно мне нравилось думать, что он последний негодяй, продавшийся за пару сотен долларов.</p><p>— В любом случае, напарник вам не помешает. Всем нужно прикрытие с тыла, — не обращая внимания на странные взгляды и хихиканье Локи, заявил Тор. — И, как вы заметили, мистер Старк, это моя ошибка.</p><p>На этой ноте стало ясно, что Одинсон не собирается вымаливать у него разрешение. Стивен хмыкнул, оглядел его с ног до головы, поморщился и наконец согласился, но всё равно выдвинул условие.</p><p>— Только прошу вас, переоденьтесь.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Потянувшись, Энтони открыл глаза. Утренним светом залило всю комнату, тихие голоса Джонни и Питера доносились из второй комнаты мотеля. Джарвис спал на прикроватной тумбочке. Так начиналась новая глава в их жизни.</p><p>Он перевернулся на другой бок в надежде разбудить мужа поцелуями, но Стивена на месте не оказалось. Энтони разочарованно выдохнул и натянул одеяло на голову. На протяжный вздох пришла Мадам Роджерс.</p><p>— Сварить для тебя какао, дорогой? — хитро улыбнулась она.</p><p>— Благодарен вам за заботу, — кивнул Энтони, выглянув из-под одеяла.</p><p>Пока Мадам Роджерс готовила какао, Энтони оделся и умылся, а когда вышел из ванной увидел Питера и Джонни, которые уже заняли кровать и что-то увлеченно рисовали в тетради.</p><p>— Ну и где вы вчера были? — поинтересовался Энтони.</p><p>— Ходили в парк на главной улице, — сказал Питер, подняв взгляд. — Там был парад призраков и гонки на метлах.</p><p>— И мы ели сладкую вату, — добавил Джонни. — Она красиво горит.</p><p>— Я рад, что вы не скучали, — Энтони подошел к ним и взглянул в тетрадь. — А это что?</p><p>— Дорабатываем пьесу, — Джонни и Питер улыбнулись.</p><p>— Какие вы всё-таки молодцы.</p><p>Похвалив сыновей, Энтони направился в соседнюю комнату, которая служила спальней Мадам Роджерс и кухней одновременно. Заняв место за маленьким столиком, он наблюдал за суетящейся Мадам Роджерс.</p><p>— А где Стивен? — поинтересовался Энтони, принимая чашку с горячим какао. Плотное стекло приятно обожгло пальцы. — Я хотел поприветствовать его ненавистью к раннему утру.</p><p>— Уже половина девятого. Должно быть, он на работе.</p><p>— Но мы договорились, что он больше не будет работать, — негодовал Энтони, — и мы уедем в Висконсин. Там отличный дом, и…</p><p>— Мы уезжаем из города? — хором сказали Питер и Джонни.</p><p>Секунду спустя они оба уже стояли рядом и с вопросом в глазах разглядывали Энтони, из-за чего он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Не так дети должны были узнать об этом, не так. У них со Стивеном был спланировал целый разговор на эту тему, в котором теперь не было никакого смысла.</p><p>— Я не хочу уезжать отсюда! — возмутился Питер, его голос дрожал, и казалось, как будто слезы подступают к горлу. — И Джонни тоже! Мы никуда не поедем, так и знай…</p><p>— Тише, малыш, тише, — Энтони попытался успокоить сына. — Это вынужденная мера.</p><p>Джонни выглядел взволнованно, но эмоции держал при себе. Питер же едва сдерживался, чтобы не расплакаться. Он говорил много и без толку, практически ничего невозможно было разобрать. Энтони слышал ругательства и очень сожалел, что Стивена нет дома, когда он так нужен. Так главной эмоцией утра стали слезы.</p><p>Питер успокоился только к обеду, но молчал и ничего не говорил, лишь обменивался грустными взглядами с Джонни. Энтони посчитал, что это их маленькая победа, и не сильно налегал на сына, понимая, насколько глупы все доводы перед слезами его сыновей.</p><p>В самый разгар обеда в их скромный номер ворвался Локи. Он выглядел потрясенным и взволнованным, в красных глазах читалось беспокойство. Говорил он так же невнятно, как и Питер пару часов назад, но Энтони все-таки усадил его на кровать и сумел вытянуть причину такого состояния.</p><p>Локи не горевал так, когда Стрэндж поддался магии добра, да и когда Виктор решил, что создание собственного государства не грозит ему тюрьмой. Однако то, что он сказал дальше, вызвало у Энтони похожую реакцию.</p><p>— Стивен и Тор, мой прекрасный Сатана со внешностью ангела, так желавший искупить свои грехи, — пролепетал Локи.</p><p>— Что с ними?</p><p>— Я не знаю, Энтони. Не знаю. Они ушли вдвоем, я ждал, что они вернуться через часок-другой, но прошло уже столько времени, а их всё нет.</p><p>— Куда они пошли?</p><p>— Как куда? Выгонять лже-братца и его лже-отца из вашего дома. Пошли и не вернулись.</p><p>Локи рассказал Энтони всё, что слышал сам, от Стивена и Тора, про их милую ночную беседу на кухне, про рога, которыми он постоянно цепляется за что-нибудь, про договоренность, которая так походила на клятву. А после Энтони впервые за долгие годы ощутил настоящий страх, ведь он не знал, что ожидать от Грегори и от его лже-папочки. Впервые за долгие годы ему действительно хотелось рвать глотки за такого сильного и храброго Стивена.</p><p>— Пусть только волосок упадет с головы моего падшего Ангела, — Энтони потер руки, как будто придумал хитрый план, — и Грегори не избежать моего гнева. Жаль, что он забыл, каким я бываю, когда злюсь.</p><p>— Ты собираешься идти в тот жуткий дом к этим мерзким людям? — брезгливо спросил Локи.</p><p>— Нет, я не собираюсь…</p><p>— Вот и прекрасно.</p><p>— Мы собираемся.</p><p>Локи прикрыл рот, припрятав разочарованный вздох.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Oui papa? — Да, папочка?<br/>[2] Merde — Вот чёрт.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бродить по улицам в самый час пик Энтони не любил. Это всегда вызывало кучу положительных эмоций, а люди, идущие навстречу, улыбались так, что, казалось, их лицо вот-вот лопнет от чересчур довольного вида. А сейчас, когда он шел под ручку с рогатым, синекожим кузеном, всё это казалось ещё более невыносимым. На них не глазел разве что ленивый, но с другой стороны, как можно было не полюбоваться высоким, полуголым мужчиной в середине декабря? В этом, пожалуй, Старк виноват сам.</p><p>— А у тебя есть план? — поинтересовался Локи, когда они застряли на очередном светофоре.</p><p>— Нет, но я умный, что-нибудь придумаю.</p><p>— Умный это не приговор.</p><p>— Ирония — не помощь.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, мне сейчас легко? — Локи закатил глаза. Загорелся зеленый, и они поспешили перейти дорогу. — Если мы не вытащим Тора, где я ещё найду такого? Это мой первый бойфренд, который может меня поднять, а ты знаешь, я всегда мечтал о парне, который в вечер нашей свадьбы перенёсет меня через порог нашей спальни. К тому же, обожаю смотреть на то, как он подтягивается, держась за мои рога.</p><p>— Держась за <em>твои рога</em>? — переспросил Энтони. — Это что ещё за народная гимнастика?</p><p>— Держась за рога, — повторил Локи, а потом мечтательно улыбнулся, — ну, ты понимаешь. Никто до него не додумался до такой техники занятий любовью.</p><p>— А, — протянул Энтони, взглянув на рогатого кузена. — А это практично. Как борьба за выживание.</p><p>— Так что нам нужен план. Мы не можем просто войти в дом, разбить посуду и забрать наших мальчиков. У нас серьёзные намерения, так что мы должны это продемонстрировать.</p><p>Локи был прав, как никогда прежде. Энтони намеревался забрать не только мужа, но вернуть дом. Ведь Стивен не пошёл бы туда, не будь у него веских оснований подвергать себя такой опасности. Вот доказать бы, что этот Грегори — самозванец, и дело с концом. Да только как это провернуть? Можно, конечно, снова обратиться к Стрэнджу, но пока Энтони в паре с Локи, тот ему не друг.</p><p>В конце концов, они приняли решение, что сначала отвлекут внимание Грегори и его лже-папашки, а дальше будь что будет. В доме полно потайных комнат и мест, где можно спрятаться, и ни одна живая душа тебя не найдёт. Энтони считал, что это их преимущество, и собирался воспользоваться собственными знаниями.</p><p>Чем ближе был дом, тем сильнее Энтони поддавался эмоциям, и в какой-то момент безумие захватило его. Его словно разрывало на куски, и он понимал, что его ждет выбор между Стивеном и братом. Снова. Однако одного он не мог понять до сих пор: кто всё-таки этот Грегори?</p><p>— Брат мой, а ты уверен в том, что Грегори — не настоящий Старк? — спросил Энтони, когда они с Локи притаились за кустами, что росли с тыльной стороны дома.</p><p>— Может, он и Старк, но тогда он из тех Старков, что живут без энтузиазма, и вкуса к жизни у него тоже нет. Не знаком ни с одним таким.</p><p>— Если он правда мой брат, то можно попробовать предугадать его действия.</p><p>— А это отличная мысль. И что бы ты сделал со Стивеном, если бы поймал его?</p><p>— О, мы иногда играем в такие игры, — Энтони поднял брови и облизал губы, — и обычно я заковываю его в кандалы или связываю, затыкаю рот кляпом и… <em> mon Dieu.</em></p><p>— И, если Грегори сделает с ним такое, ты оторвешь ему хозяйство, — недовольно пробормотал Локи. — Думай, как Грегори. Представь, что ты мерзкий блондинчик с дерьмовыми планами.</p><p>— Не хочу быть блондином. Белый мне ни к лицу.</p><p>Локи вздохнул. Он следил за фигурами, то появляющимися, то исчезающими на втором этаже особняка, и это дело казалось куда важнее, чем болтовня Энтони. Однако сам Старк не замечал незаинтересованности кузена и продолжил размышлять вслух.</p><p>Энтони болтал и думал одновременно, строгий план выстраивался в его голове, только вот он никак не мог определиться, с чего же начать. Думать, как Грегори, оказалось сложно. Он предал семью, продал собственного брата, и Энтони просто не хотел равнять себя с таким человеком.</p><p>Озарение пришло по щелчку пальцев. Энтони вернулся к тому, на чем Локи грубо прервал его. И почему он всегда забывает о манерах?</p><p>— Вероятнее всего, они сидят в моем кабинете, — Энтони дернул Локи за длинную косу. Тот опустил взгляд на него, поморщившись. — Грегори частенько навещал меня там, особенно, когда ему были нужны деньги. Должно быть, он держит Стивена там. У меня там над столом висит целая коллекция веревок и наручников.</p><p>— А Тор? — Локи не мог думать ни о чем другом.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — нервно ответил Энтони. — Я не Грегори и не могу читать его мысли. Сориентируемся на месте. Для начала надо попасть в дом.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь? — недоумевал Локи. — Ворваться к ним через парадный вход? Мне это кажется опасным и безрассудным.</p><p>— Разве это не то, в чём мы так отчаянно нуждаемся?</p><p>— Это нас выдаст и поставит под угрозу жизнь моего божества.</p><p>— Я думал, тебе больше по душе демоны.</p><p>— Демоны изменчивы, а мне уже хочется уже чего-нибудь постоянного. Всё-таки возраст.</p><p>— Да, мы не молодеем, — покачал головой Энтони. — Напомни, сколько тебе?</p><p>— У меня юбилей через три недели, — довольно сказал Локи. — Сто восемьдесят исполняется.</p><p>— О, второе совершеннолетие. Что за блаженный возраст.</p><p>— Сам ты блаженный, — в этот раз тон Локи не отличался любезностью. — Потайной проход в твой кабинет имеется?</p><p>— Нет, — выдохнул Энтони. — Я отказался от этой идеи лет пять назад. Но мы можем зайти с кухни. Там всего ничего до моего кабинета.</p><p>— А если встретим кого-то на пути?</p><p>— Собьешь преграду рогами. Идём.</p><p>Они перелезли через сухие розовые кусты, обошли дом и остановились около кухонных окон. Энтони знал, что Грегори и раньше не особо любил бывать на кухне, что уж говорить о нынешнем Грегори, который даже не ест пиявок. Так что проникновение через кухонное окно казалось ему гениальным выбором. Локи долго отнекивался, но потом все-таки усадил Энтони на свои плечи, и тот смог залезть в приоткрытое окно.</p><p>Оказавшись на кухне, Энтони вздохнул с облегчением. Он учуял запах сгнившего щавеля и скисший суп. Вероятно, ни Грегори, ни его лже-отец не заходили сюда с тех самых пор, как выгнали хозяев из дома. На столе скопился толстый слой пыли, как и на каминной полке и на дверце шкафа со специями.</p><p>— Как я скучал, — прошептал Энтони. — Локи, ты просто не представляешь, ты…</p><p>Оглянувшись, Энтони увидел, как Локи недовольно смотрит в окно. Где только его манеры? Покачав головой и мысленно прочитав себе лекцию, Старк поторопился, открыл дверь и впустил Локи в дом.</p><p>— Смотри, следы, — довольно заверещал Старк, как только свет из открытой двери упал на грязный пол. — Они были здесь. Стивен и твой Тор, видишь, какая огромная нога.</p><p>Закрыв дверь, Энтони начал осматривать комнату в поисках других следов. В дальнем углу стола он обнаружил след от ладони, на ручке шкафа с алкоголем, который Мадам Роджерс использовала для приготовления блюд, остался отпечаток пальцев. Энтони не сомневался, что его открывал Стивен. И спёр две бутылки вина. Вероятно, это тоже часть плана.</p><p>— Может, тоже по бутылке возьмем? — предложил Локи. — Выпьем рюмочку. Для храбрости.</p><p>— Нет, — резко отрезал Энтони и пошёл дальше.</p><p>Локи последовал за ним, стараясь не оставлять лишних следов на грязном полу и не прикасаться к чему-либо, но выходя из кухни он все-таки захватил какую-то бутылку. В коридоре было тихо, и Энтони смело и уверенно шел вперед. Ничто не предвещало беды. Когда они проходили мимо комнаты Грегори, остановились, прислушиваясь, но не услышали ни звука, поэтому не теряя времени поспешили вперёд по коридору.</p><p>Подходя к лестницам, они услышали голоса. Один голос неразборчиво над кем-то насмехался, а второй бормотал себе под нос. И чёрт бы побрал этого Грегори, с чего вдруг ему понадобился кто-то, кто будет стоять выше него?</p><p>— Ближе нельзя, — прошептал Энтони, взглянув на Локи. — Ты ещё помнишь трюки, которым тебя учил Стрэндж?</p><p>— Может, и помню.</p><p>— Тогда вперед. Самое время быть в двух местах одновременно. Отвлекающий маневр или как это у полицейских называется.</p><p>— Мне-то откуда знать?</p><p>— Ты спишь с полицейским, — буркнул Старк.</p><p>— Неправда. Тор — частный детектив. Бывший частный детектив.</p><p>— Просто сделай то, о чём я так тебя прошу.</p><p>— Мне нужно время. Я давно не безобразничал таким образом. Не все любят секс втроем.</p><p>— Видать, Стрэндж любил. Вы из-за этого расстались?</p><p>— Помолчи, — поставив прихваченную бутылку на лестницу, прошипел Локи сквозь зубы. Энтони даже удалось разглядеть его клыки.</p><p>Но он воспользовался советом, замолчал и даже отвернулся, чтобы не смущать кузена непонятными взглядами. Да и как случается этот фокус, он знать не хотел. Минуты две спустя, после потока странных звуков и явно отработанной техники дыхания, наступила тишина, и Энтони на секунду испугался, что Локи сбежал и оставил его в одиночестве. Но повернувшись, увидел двух абсолютно одинаковых синекожих гигантов с огромными рогами.</p><p>— Ну, мы похожи? — спросил Локи, довольно ухмыляясь. Он смотрел на свою копию с нескрываемым восхищением.</p><p>— Тебе нужно меньше заниматься самолюбованием, — скривился Энтони, — это подходит только парням, умеющим играть на гитаре. Давай, твой ход.</p><p>Клон Локи направился ровно туда, куда указал Энтони. Сам Старк и настоящий Локи взволнованно наблюдали за ним. Он несколько раз прошёл мимо открытой двери кабинета и всё-таки сумел привлечь внимание.</p><p>— Там кто-то есть, — пробормотал Грегори. Энтони стянул галстук, готовясь. — Тень какая-то. И кто-то шепчется.</p><p>— Да эта рухлядь постоянно скрипит, — грубо ответил лже-отец Грегори. — Не веришь, сам посмотри.</p><p>Как только послышались шаги, клон Локи мигом направился в их сторону. И Энтони едва не испустил дух, когда тот прошел сквозь него. Это было и жутко, и великолепно одновременно, но Старк предпочел бы знать о таких сюрпризах заранее.</p><p>Он не успел возмутиться, потому что в следующую секунду на него налетел Грегори. Увернувшись, Энтони умудрился затолкать галстук в рот брату, а Локи свёл его руки за спиной. Они оттащили его в ближайшую комнату, стараясь не шуметь. Грегори злился и боялся одновременно. Он трясся и кидал взгляды, полные ненависти, то на Энтони, то на Локи. Покрасневшее лицо Грегори умиляло Старка, и он улыбнулся, пригладив его светлые волосы.</p><p>— Ты погляди, уже бородку сбрил, — фыркнул он. — Ещё одно предательство.</p><p>Грегори промычал что-то, судя по его взгляду, невероятно оскорбительное и некультурное. Он едва не выплюнул галстук, и Локи пришлось заткнуть ему рот рукой, пока Энтони подыскивал подходящий кляп. Колготки Мадам Роджерс показались ему неплохим вариантом.</p><p>— С заткнутым ртом он мне нравится больше, — довольно пробормотал Энтони, любуясь проделанной работой. Они завязали ему не только рот, но и связали руки какой-то колючей веревкой. — Все-таки правильно говорят, молчание — золото.</p><p>— И что дальше? Запрём его в шкафу?</p><p>— Неплохая мысль.</p><p>— Если выберется, значит точно Старк. Пусть и немного бракованный.</p><p>Грегори сопротивлялся, но выбраться из хватки Локи так и не сумел, поэтому через пару минут оказался запертым в шкафу среди всяческих черных платьев. Энтони несколько раз дёрнул за ручку, чтобы убедиться, что дверь не откроется от дуновения ветра.</p><p>Позже они вернулись к лестнице. Локи, прикрыв глаза, пытался понять, где носит его двойника, пока Энтони прислушивался к разглагольствованиям лже-отца Грегори. Он говорил что-то о чести и богатстве, вероятно, считал себя самым умным, но в действительности был ужасно глуп. Вырванные из контекста фразы только доказывали правоту Энтони.</p><p>— Думаешь, они там? — шёпотом спросил Локи.</p><p>— Следовало задать этот вопрос Грегори, прежде чем заталкивать его в шкаф.</p><p>— Перестань, тебе же понравилась эта идея.</p><p>— Тише, тише, — шикнул Энтони. — Я слышу голос Стивена. Он точно там, идём.</p><p>— Стой, дружок Грегори не такой слабак. Нам нужно выманить его. И пока он будет гоняться за моей тенью, мы вытащим Стивена и выясним, где же Тор.</p><p>— Как всегда, забираешь себе все лавры.</p><p>Локи понадобилась ещё пара минут, но вскоре знакомый силуэт проплыл мимо них. Сначала клон Локи ходил туда-сюда мимо двери, но лже-отец Грегори не обращал на это никакого внимания. Тогда клон зашёл внутрь, и раздался визг, от которого аж уши заложило. В следующее мгновение клон Локи выбежал из кабинета и со всех ног помчался в другую половину дома. Патлатый дружок Грегори поспешил следом, даже не обратив внимания на жавшихся к лестнице Энтони и Локи.</p><p>У них появилось «окно». Сколько этот злодей будет гоняться за приманкой, они не знали, так что каждая секунда была дороже золота. Когда они ворвались в кабинет, первым делом Энтони заметил Стивена: тот был привязан к стулу, все такой же бледный, каким Энтони видел его в последний раз. Он не смог сдержать улыбки, подбежал к мужу и первым делом поцеловал.</p><p>— Стиви, — выдохнул он, оставил поцелуй на щеке, как вдруг вскрикнул, прикрыв рот рукой. — Демоны ада, что это такое на твоей щеке? Это синяк? Этот ублюдок тебя бил?</p><p>— Стукнул какой-то вазой, чтобы я потерял сознание, — виновато ответил Стивен, повернувшись к Энтони другой щекой. — Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел.</p><p>— <em>Mon chéri</em>, ты прекрасен, как свежий покойник, несмотря ни на что, — Энтони пальцами коснулся его подбородка. — Я люблю тебя. Но этого гада, который посмел ударить тебя, я придушу собственными руками.</p><p>Стивен улыбнулся, но всё ещё выглядел виноватым. Соблазнительно виноватым. Но печаль в его глазах причиняла боль.</p><p>— Стиви, — продолжил Энтони, аккуратно касаясь синяка на щеке пальцами, — больше никогда не совершай сумасшедших поступков без меня. Мы же договорились, что будем сходим с ума вместе.</p><p>— Прости, сладкий, но я не мог иначе, — Стивен опустил голову к полу. Энтони снова поцеловал его: лоб, нос, щеки, подбородок. Стивен не смог сдержать улыбки и взглянул в глаза супруга.</p><p>— Если вы не забыли, у нас не так много времени, я не могу найти Тора, — прервал милующихся Локи. — И от вас реально тошнит.</p><p>— Не завидуй, — усмехнулся Энтони, взглянув в сторону Локи.</p><p>Локи раздраженно закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди. Ох уж эта его обидчивая натура! Однако, к его словам стоило прислушаться, поэтому Энтони, ещё немного помиловавшись с мужем, решил перейти к решению видимых проблем: верёвки сковывали руки и ноги Стивена, не давали тому двигаться. Он даже думать не хотел, что на теле его мужа будут следы, оставленные не им лично.</p><p>— Чего они от тебя хотели? — спросил Энтони, то и дело поглядывая на ссадину на щеке мужа. До ужаса хотелось ее зацеловать.</p><p>— Спрашивали, где деньги, — выдохнул Стивен. — Мне так жаль, что твой брат попался на удочку этого мошенника.</p><p>— Думаю, он не мой брат, Стиви. Мой брат, конечно, не отличался порядочностью, но чтоб вот так кинуть на амбразуру всю семью… Никогда.</p><p>Сначала Энтони пытался найти узлы. Где-то ведь должны быть концы этой бесконечной веревки, за которые можно дернуть и избавиться от этих уродливых пут разом.</p><p>— Я хотя бы проявляю фантазию, когда связываю тебя, — пробормотал Энтони. В поисках узла он опустился на колени и шарил рукой под стулом. — Это же просто ужас, как можно так испортить произведение искусства.</p><p>— Было бы о чем переживать, — фыркнул Локи. Он бродил вокруг стола, за которым, должно быть, сидел лже-папочка Грегори, прежде чем увязаться за двойником. — Стивен, а где Тор?</p><p>— Мы прятались в подвале, — вспомнил Стивен, взглянув на Локи. — Может, он там и остался.</p><p>Сумасшествие, должно быть, у них в крови. Как и любовь к высоким блондинам. Во всяком случае, эти две вещи объединяли Локи и Энтони. А ещё неспособность концентрироваться на чем-то, если где-то рядом с ними стоит объект их воздыхания. Стивен уже давно научился следить за тем, на что Энтони не обращает внимания, поэтому он наблюдал за дверью, точнее за той частью, которую мог видеть, но даже он пропустил тот момент, в который лже-отец Грегори вернулся в кабинет.</p><p>— Сейчас свяжу вас всех и расстреляю на заднем дворе, — довольно сказал он, демонстрируя красивую винтовку, которую, кажется, собирался применить по назначению.</p><p>Энтони поднялся на ноги, потянулся к галстуку, чтобы его поправить, но только потом вспомнил, что затолкал его в рот Грегори, чтобы тот не орал, как блажной. Дружок Грегори ухмылялся, глядя на него, высоко подняв подбородок. Дуло винтовки, кажется, указывало ему в сердце. Как он вообще мог забыть о своей замечательной коллекции оружия?</p><p>— Ну-ка, руки вверх! — закричал мужчина, размахивая винтовкой. — Цирк уродцев, надо же. А ты, Старк, стой где стоишь, иначе твоему муженьку не поздоровится. Я охотился за тиграми на сафари и ни разу не промахнулся.</p><p>Стивен не желал оставлять Энтони одного. Беззащитный, одинокий, такой открытый — тут и захочешь, не промахнешься. Он сглотнул и попытался выпутать руки, но ему удалось лишь проехаться ножками стула по паркету и оставить хорошо заметные царапины. Он хотел прикрыть Энтони собой, но друг Грегори, заметив маневр, тут же направил дуло прямо на него, давая понять, что если Стивен только посмеет мешать его плану, то уже никогда не увидит мужа живым.</p><p>— Не смей! Делай, что тебе говорят! — грубо сказал злодей. — И ты, Старк, тоже. Связывай этого синего урода.</p><p>— Эй, я попрошу… — возмутился Локи. Но злодей поднял винтовку вверх и сделал предупредительный выстрел, прострелив потолок. Посыпалась штукатурка, комната наполнилась едким дымом.</p><p>— Связывай, пока я не поубивал вас всех.</p><p>— Позвольте поинтересоваться, какая у вас цель? — спросил Энтони. Он подошел к столу, достал одну из веревок, чтобы связать Локи.</p><p>— Мне нужны твои деньги, показывай тайник.</p><p>— Какой тайник, простите? — Энтони ухмыльнулся, повернувшись лицом к своему пленителю.</p><p>— Деньги, драгоценности, золото. Всё, что есть. Я знаю, что Старки богаты, в отличие от того лопуха, твоего братца. Он ничего не знает ни о себе, ни о тебе, ни об этом доме. А ещё тупой, как пробка, не смог ничего выведать, пока здесь жил.</p><p>— Скорей он просто не хотел помогать вам, мистер.</p><p>— Не ёрничай, если хочешь остаться живым.</p><p>— Вы неубедительно угрожаете. Вероятно, учились по фильмам? Кинематограф не может научить искусно угрожать. Винтовка в руках ещё ничего не решает, понимаете?</p><p>— Тебе что, твой мальчишка не объяснил, что со мной лучше не шутить? Он чуть не лишился своего любопытного носа, но хитрый гад умеет создавать огонь из пустоты.</p><p>— Мой старший облепил паутиной весь дом, — гордо добавил Энтони. Стивен всплакнул, видя, как Энтони гордится их детьми. — Он бы вам понравился. Просто чудо.</p><p>Мужчина, разозлившись, выставил винтовку вперед и быстрым шагом пошёл прямо на Энтони. Он прижал его к стене спиной, упираясь дулом прямо под ребра. Перепугавшийся Стивен взвизгнул, подпрыгнул на месте, оставив еще одну царапину на паркете.</p><p>— Он совсем не страшный, да, дорогой? — Энтони расплылся в улыбке, совершенно неуместной для такой ситуации и взглянул на Стивена.</p><p>— Ну если не считать этого кривого носа во всё лицо, то…</p><p>— Вы совсем идиоты? — перебил их мужчина, направляя дуло винтовки то на Стивена, то на Энтони, то на Локи. — Хотите превратиться в суповой набор? Что непонятного в моих словах? Мне нужны деньги. Если скажете, где все ваши сбережения, останетесь живы. Деньги, золото, ценные бумаги, дарственные на недвижимость.</p><p>— Всё в этом доме принадлежит Грегори, — спокойно ответил Энтони. — А если вы — его отец, то такие мелочи, как дарственная, не должны вас волновать.</p><p>— Да какой я ему отец? Ну, вытащил из передряги двадцать лет назад, потому что пожалел. Толку от него было, как от козла молока. Но теперь пришло мое время, я сорвал джек-пот. Все богатство Старков будет моим. И никто из вас меня не остановит, — он почти сорвался на смех. — Ни ты, ни твоя рогатая скотина, ни те детишки, которыми ты так гордишься. Как бы ты не пытался, ничего уже не изменить, и я…</p><p>Он не успел закончить, как кто-то сильно ударил его по голове бутылкой. Осколки разлетелись в стороны, а злодей, потеряв сознание, повалился на Энтони. Надо сказать, нелегкая это ноша. Старк оттолкнул его в сторону и к своему удивлению прямо перед собой увидел Грегори, сжимающего горлышко бутылки (в общем-то, это всё, что от нее осталось), а прямо за ним стоял перепуганный Тор. Локи сразу же бросился к нему.</p><p>— Плешивый гад, — выругался Грегори, с презрением рассматривая валявшегося на полу. — Чтоб ты сдох, тупой эгоцентричный ублюдок.</p><p>Голос звучал иначе, осанка изменилась, как и взгляд, а его колени больше не дрожали. Окинув взглядом бывших пленников, Грегори хмыкнул, а потом расставил руки в стороны.</p><p>— Ну и чего застыл, а, Тони? — сказал он, прищурившись. — Брат я тебе или не брат?</p><p>— Грег? — воскликнул Энтони.</p><p>— Ну, а кто ещё знает про родимое пятно на твоей заднице, а?</p><p>— Я знаю, — вмешался Стивен.</p><p>— Ну как же ты без своих пяти центов, — Грегори закатил глаза. — Обнимешь брата или так и будешь стоять как вкопанный?</p><p>— Пресвятой Сатана, конечно, обниму!</p><p>Энтони перешагнул через разбросанные по полу стёкла и заключил брата в объятия. Теперь не было и капли сомнения. Этот Грегори — определённо его Грегори, тот самый старший брат, который вечно ревновал и дерзил, который постоянно ухмылялся и грубил Стивену. Тот самый Грегори, с которым он прожили семнадцать лет душа в душу и ещё пару месяцев в полнейшем хаосе.</p><p>— Но... Как? — недоумевал Энтони, рассматривая изменившееся выражение лица брата. Эту старковскую уверенность ни с чем не спутаешь.</p><p>— Пока я сидел в шкафу и думал, как выбраться, никак не мог забыть кинутую тобой фразу. Ты сказал, что, если я смогу выбраться, значит я Старк, — Грегори сделал драматическую паузу. — А я-то знал, что не свой. Ну и со всей дури ударил затылком по стенке шкафа, надеясь, что он развалится. Тут-то и пришло озарение.</p><p>— Озарение?</p><p>— Ага, смотри, — Грегори вытащил из кармана небольшую брошку в виде цветка чёрной розы. — Она упала мне на голову. А потом вдруг — бам, и я всё вспомнил.</p><p>— Мамина, — пробормотал Энтони. — Это же мамина брошь.</p><p>— Мама всё ещё печётся обо мне, — улыбнулся Грегори. — О нас. И спасибо, что ты… Ну, в общем, за все спасибо.</p><p>— Ты сломал иголку, — заявил Энтони, перевернув брошку.</p><p>— Ну, должен же я был как-то выбраться из шкафа. Пробить не смог. Взломал, — Грегори пожал плечами. — Но ты же починишь?</p><p>— Конечно. Только, наверное, надо сначала разобраться с твоим дружком. И развязать моего мужа.</p><p>Они так и сделали. Энтони разрезал веревки охотничьим ножом, который прятал между книгами, получил дюжину поцелуев от Стивена. Затем они все вместе связали бывшего друга Грегори так туго, чтобы тот не смог двигаться.</p><p>— Слушай, брат, — начал Грегори. Стивен всё ещё косо поглядывал на него. — Мне жаль, что я заставил вас испытать такое предательство. И тебя, и твоих прекрасных детей, и твоего бледного Аполлона. Нет ничего важнее семьи, и если… Если вы позволите мне… Я хотел бы остаться жить здесь, с вами.</p><p>— Этот дом твой. Так отец завещал.</p><p>— Сладкий, — вмешался Стивен, мягко улыбаясь. — Я думаю, Грегори предлагает нам <em>вернуться</em>.</p><p>Энтони заулыбался, переводя взгляд со Стивена на Грегори. Сдержаться бы и не расплакаться. Стивен пытался его подбодрить, кивал и ласково гладил плечо. Это было так странно и так приятно, что выбивало почву из-под ног.</p><p>— Вообще-то, — Грегори покачай головой, чем очень удивил Стивена, — не совсем. Мы не виделись двадцать лет. И я пойму, если вы не захотите потакать моим желаниям, но мне больше некуда пойти.</p><p>Взглянув на Стивена, Энтони кивнул. Холод голубых глаз и призрачная бледность кожи заставляли его сердце биться сильнее, и счастье, которое он испытывал, разглядывая Стивена, приумножалось при мысли о возвращении Грегори. И не той «подобной ему» крысы, а настоящего Грегори Старка, который ненавидел всех вокруг.</p><p>— <em>Oui papa, mettre de la musique</em><em> [1]</em>, — одобрительно кивнул Стивен. Энтони прикусил губу. Кто же знал, что он так соскучился по французскому.</p><p>Сильнее стягивая веревки на запястьях бывшего дружка Грегори, Энтони широко заулыбался, явив миру самую безумную улыбку. Невероятно сильно хотелось закурить самую дорогую трубку из его коллекции, а ещё лучше выпить отменного скотча, который был припасен как раз на такой случай.</p><p>Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха и поймав ещё один одобрительный кивок от Стивена, Энтони наконец прервал слегка затянувшееся молчание.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в семью.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Oui papa, mettre de la musique — О да, папочка, включайте музыку.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В зале было темно. Ну как темно? Темно ровно настолько, насколько это нужно для комфортного просмотра пьесы про Санту и его брата Клауса. Или Энтони что-то напутал? Признаться, он считал, что имена героев не имеют никакого значения, в отличие от имён тех, кто воплощал их в жизнь. Видимо, поэтому он не помнил имён, но знал, что Джонни и Питер отлично справляются со своей задачей.</p><p>Подобно любому гордому отцу, он восхищался своими сыновьями, говорил об этом Стивену, сидевшему по правую руку от него, и гладил Морти, который, наевшись сладкой ваты, улегся спать прямо на его коленях. Мадам Роджерс то и дело утирала слезы. Даже Локи интересовался происходящим на сцене.</p><p>Но больше всех мальчиками гордился дядюшка Грегори. Он знал все реплики наизусть и шевелил губами каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь на сцене открывал рот, разговаривая под чужую фонограмму.</p><p>— Стиви, ты просто посмотри, какие они талантливые, — прошептал Энтони супругу на ушко, не сводя взгляда со сцены. — Им веришь, проникаешься трогательной историей и наслаждаешься прекрасной постановкой. Разве нет?</p><p>— Несомненно, — Стивен улыбнулся, коснувшись щеки Энтони губами. — Только я что-то не вижу подружку Джонни. Насколько я помню, по сценарию у нее ролей больше, чем людей в нашей семье, а девочка была только в первой сцене.</p><p>— Ты забыл о ёлке. Это точно была она. Зеленый, знаешь, не всем к лицу.</p><p>— Признаться, — Стивен сглотнул, ухмыльнувшись, — я пропустил сцену с ёлкой. И ты тоже. Мы же вместе задержались во время антракта.</p><p>— Мне понравилась наша задержка, — Энтони поднял брови, наконец посмотрев на Стивена. — И твоей маме не понравится этот румянец.</p><p>— Ты любишь вгонять меня в краску.</p><p>— Ты прав, я люблю тебя.</p><p>— Тише, — фыркнул Локи, — из-за ваших сладостных признаний, я не слышу, что говорят на сцене.</p><p>Стивен и Энтони покачали головой, но беседу закончили и снова взглянули на сцену. Рождественская постановка подходила к концу, финальная сцена была не за горами, и Стивен надеялся наконец увидеть её целиком и полностью, а ещё хотел увидеть Уитни в роли миссис Клаус. Это будет довольно забавно.</p><p>И вот, когда история с деревом закончилась, свет над сценой померк, а Санта и Клаус встретились в кровавом поединке. Никто из них не понимал, за что бьется: то ли за вечную жизнь, то ли за безрассудную славу, но битва вышла славной. Надо сказать, Питер очень уверенно держал деревянный меч с острым железным наконечником, а Джонни из последних сил сдерживался от того, чтобы сжечь здесь всё.</p><p>В отличие от Питера, у Джонни в руках не было холодного оружия — оно валялось под ногами после ловкого удара Пита. Он сжимал зубы и руки в кулаки, уворачивался от ударов, как настоящий боец, чем до ужаса злил брата. Но в один момент Питер пробил оборону и сильно ударил Джонни сначала по рукам, а следом по ногам.</p><p>Упав на колени, Джонни поднял руки вверх.</p><p>— Неужели, ты убьешь меня, Санта? — с сочувствием и жалостью спросил Джонни.</p><p>— Это твоё предназначение, Клаус.</p><p>— Смерть — не предназначение, смерть — это приговор.</p><p>— И я его исполню, — с сумасшедшей улыбкой сказал Питер. Люди в зале громко охнули. — Ты умрешь, чтобы я мог жить вечно.</p><p>Питер приставил меч к горлу Джонни, сильно надавил. Кровь хлынула со страшной силой, забрызгав белоснежный костюм. Энтони едва сдержался, чтобы не выкрикнуть «<em>Браво!</em>» прежде, чем закончится постановка.</p><p>Но тут на сцене появилась миссис Клаус. Санта постоянно говорил о ней на протяжении всей пьесы, упоминал её при каждом удобном случае, рассказывая всем, как жена помогает ему справиться с трудностями. Зритель ждал, зритель жаждал увидеть ту, что была с Сантой до самого конца. Любовь — сила многогранная, она и рушит, и строит, и может, это чувство не являлось центром истории, но, несомненно, имело большое значение.</p><p>Однако, зрители, вероятно, ожидали совершенно другую миссис Клаус. Поменьше ростом и более женственную, но перед ними предстал странный парень в красном фартуке, седом кудрявом парике и колготках в сетку. Он подбежал к Питеру, взглянул на лежащего на полу Джонни и прижал руки к щекам.</p><p>— О боже, милый, — высоким голосом заговорил он, — ты сделал это. О, пончик мой, Санта-бой, как это славно, что ты такой храбрый и смелый, а решительность… Ох, эта решительность так меня заводит.</p><p>Энтони на секунду показалось, что он видел замешательство в глазах Питера. Он сглотнул, перевел взгляд с брата на миссис Клаус, явно не понимая, что происходит.</p><p>— Миссис Клаус, я не достоин вашей похвалы.</p><p>На этих словах мистер-миссис Клаус наклонился к ближе к Питеру, прищурился, как будто пытаясь разглядеть что-то, и ухмыльнулся, проведя пальцами по испачканной кровью щеке. От того, как они смотрели друг на друга, стало неловко. Весь зал молчал.</p><p>Питер отвлекся лишь на минуту, посмотрел на Джонни, потом кинул взгляд в зал, но из-за недостатка освещения не увидел ни одного знакомого лица. Но стоило ему повернуться, как мистер-миссис Клаус тут же поцеловал его в щеку, положив руку ему на пояс.</p><p>Энтони не выдержал, поднялся и стал громко аплодировать, следом за ним точно так же поступил Стивен, Локи, Грегори, Мадам Роджерс и Тор. Джонни поднялся на ноги, притянул к себе Питера и мистера-миссис Клаус, и все вместе они поклонились зрителям.</p><p>Питер всё ещё выглядел обеспокоенным. Он по-прежнему не различал лиц сидящих в зале людей, слышал только голоса родителей, которые высказывали им с Джонни слова восхищения.</p><p>— Эй, Детка, ты чего такой хмурый?</p><p>Питер вздрогнул, почувствовав, как ладонь мистера-миссис Клаус переместилась с поясницы на задницу.</p><p>— Убери руки, Уэйд! Здесь же мои родители.</p><p>— Не уберу даже под угрозой расстрела, — улыбнулся мистер-миссис Клаус. — Давно, знаешь ли, ничего не оказывалось внутри моего тела, так что я даже не против.</p><p>— Да, блять, прекрати, я серьёзно, — шикнул Питер и попытался убрать руку Уэйда.</p><p>— Оу, чувак, тебе не повезет, если папочка слышал это <em>плохое</em> слово, — усмехнулся Джонни, кланяясь в последний раз, а затем потащил их за кулисы.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Энтони, сводя брови к носу, наблюдал за Джонни, которого окружила толпа девчонок. Кажется, каждая желала поговорить с ним, похвалить его актерскую игру и взять номер телефона, так, между делом. Стивен смотрел на эту картину с осуждением, нахмурив брови, но молчал, как будто боялся обидеть сына нелестным словом.</p><p>Сам Энтони с нетерпением ждал Питера. Уж очень хотелось узнать, почему этот мистер-миссис Клаус так странно смотрел на него в конце спектакля и постоянно лапал его за задницу. Не то, чтобы он считал правильным лезть к сыну с такими вопросами, но ведь мальчику только четырнадцать, а этот громила выше его на две головы.</p><p>Питер появился десять минут спустя. Весь хмурый и без настроения, как будто это не он только что сорвал овации на школьном спектакле. Он сразу направился к машине, дернул за ручку, но дверь не открылась.</p><p>— Молодой человек, — окликнул его Энтони. Тяжёлый вздох, поворот, и вот он уже пытается добродушно улыбаться. — Ты ничего не хочешь нам с папой рассказать?</p><p>— Не хочу, — Питер помотал головой.</p><p>Питер, может, и не хотел болтать о всяком. О вот мистер-миссис Клаус имел другое мнение. С громким криком «Пити» он появился из ниоткуда и запрыгнул на Питера со спины. Тот покраснел, попытался скинуть его со своих плеч, но парень оказался сильнее.</p><p>— Пити, мы разочарованы, что ты ушёл не попрощавшись. Это не по правилам.</p><p>— Уэйд, слезь с меня, — тихо пробормотал Питер, — пожалуйста. Ты тяжёлый. Уэйд!</p><p>— Твои волосы пахнут зефирками. И каким-то адским огнем. А нет, это, наверное, люди, живущие под мостом, снова голубей жарят.</p><p>— Уэйд!</p><p>Но Уэйд будто бы вовсе не слышал чужих просьб. Он гладил волосы Питера рукой и нюхал их, при этом выглядел, как самый довольный человек в мире. Энтони качал головой, своим взглядом явно смущал Питера, но пока тот был занят Уэйдом, это его мало волновало.</p><p>Потом к его ногам подбежал Морти, который размерами походил на маленькую собачку, и стал тереться об его штаны. Старк ожидал, что Уэйд, как и все их соседи, испугается и сбежит, но вместо этого он присел на корточки, осчастливив Питера, и погладил Морти против шерсти. Тот едва не замурчал, как кот.</p><p>— Чем вы его кормите, что он так быстро растет? — Уэйд поднял взгляд на Питера. — Ещё неделю назад он без труда помещался в твой карман.</p><p>— Сладкой ватой, — буркнул Питер.</p><p>— Кстати, Морти мне кое о чём напомнил, — Уэйд поднял брови. — Когда там у вас следующая Шотландская пятница? Я должен попасть на сие мероприятие, устал представлять тебя в клетчатой юбке ученицы католической школы. Хочу просто знать, как она на тебе смотрится и как обтягивает эти сладкие….</p><p>— Молодой человек! — возмутился Стивен, наконец отвлекшись от Джонни: его подружки разбежались в сторону, и он сел в машину.</p><p>— Тише, Стиви, я пытаюсь кое-что выяснить, — Энтони остановил мужа. — Кажется, Питер нам что-то не договаривал.</p><p>— А чего сразу я? — возмутился он, а затем, открыв дверь машины, поднял Морти на руки. — Джонни тоже ничего не говорил. Пока, Уэйд.</p><p>И с этими словами сел в машину и хлопнул дверью.</p><p>— Ну вот, мы опять его расстроили, вечно забываю про эту его плешивую романтику, — пробормотал Уэйд, пялясь на свои ноги.</p><p>Стивен переводил взгляд с Энтони на Уэйда, а затем обратно. У его супруга явно были вопросы к этому молодому человеку, но он никак не мог то ли озвучить их вслух, то ли сформулировать.</p><p>— Нам следует что-нибудь с этим сделать? — шёпотом спросил Стивен.</p><p>— Нет, думаю, нет, — выдохнул Энтони, — но он, похоже, разговаривает сам с собой. Мне это нравится. Пригласим его на рождественский ужин?</p><p>— Оставь выбор за Питером, ладно?</p><p>Энтони кивнул и по настоянию мужа сел в машину. Сам Стивен еще какое-то время наблюдал за Уэйдом, эмоционально разговаривающим с самим собой. Он делал это осознанно, с рвением доказывая что-то самому себе. Способен ли он расплакаться? Эмоции подростков могут меняться с бешеной скоростью, предугадать их реакцию просто невозможно. Стивен подумал, что его сын просто не должен разбивать бедняге сердце, если всю проблему можно решить одним словом.</p><p>Постучав по окну, он переводил взгляд с машины на Уэйда, с Уэйда на машину, а когда стекло опустилось, тихо позвал Питера. Тот сначала противился, но, поймав строгий взгляд отца, решил, что лучше подчиниться.</p><p>— Значит, Джонни был у Уитни в тот вечер, — голос Стивена звучал тихо, и Энтони, высунувшись из машины, был этим очень недоволен. Он любил мужа всей душой, но терпеть не мог всякие тайны.</p><p>— Нет, но я могу объяснить... — начал он, затем замолк, опустив голову.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что твой отец ненавидит ложь?</p><p>— Технически, я не солгал, — Питер поднял подбородок и выглядел точь-в-точь, как Энтони, пытающийся доказать свою правоту. — В тот день, когда я сказал вам про Уитни, у Джонни правда была подружка по имени Уитни. Я не виноват, что он меняет подружек каждый день.</p><p>Стивен улыбнулся, положив руку Питеру на плечо.</p><p>— Она должна была играть в спектакле, но из-за Джонни отказалась в самый последний момент, вот Уэйд и выручил нас.</p><p>Питер грустно посмотрел в сторону Уэйда, который всё ещё ругался сам с собой. Стивен, заметив это, легко подтолкнул сына. Тот сначала опешил, запнулся на пустом месте, но потом, собравшись, поднял взгляд на отца.</p><p>— Почини его, — сказал Стивен.</p><p>Сглотнув, Питер кивнул. От нервов затряслись руки, но он всё-таки собрался с чувствами и пошёл к Уэйду, а Стивен залез в машину, заняв боковое сидение их небольшого, но любимого лимузина.</p><p>Любопытство не давало Энтони сидеть на месте, и как только Стивен удобно устроился, тот тут же подсел к нему и начал расспрашивать о Питере. Но вместо ответов на вопросы мужа, Стивен задал свой вопрос.</p><p>— А где Локи и Тор?</p><p>— На переднем сидении, — ответил Джонни, который до этого только что и делал, так это пялился в окно. — Тор боится Морти.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — удивился Стивен.</p><p>— Я ничего не боюсь! — послышалось с передних сидений, а через несколько секунд перегородка, ограждающая их от водителя, начала опускаться. Белоснежная улыбка Тора, кажется, осветила весь салон. — Просто не хочу толкаться в салоне. У вашего младшенького появился дружок?</p><p>— Эй, вообще-то я младшенький, — возмутился Джонни. Концы его волос на секунду вспыхнули от злости.</p><p>— А с вами, молодой человек, поговорим дома, — строго сказал Стивен, чем очень удивил всех разом.</p><p>Энтони покосился на него, Локи хмыкнул, прищурившись, а мадам Роджерс, кажется, снова пыталась разглядеть румянец на его щеках. Грегори сидел в сторонке и пил мартини, с улыбкой наблюдая за происходящим. В этот момент Питер расстался с Уэйдом, залез в машину и сел рядом со злящимся Джонни. Оглядев всех присутствующих, Питер попытался понять, что случилось, но все выглядели настолько озадаченными, что по взглядам сложно было понять, что же всё-таки произошло.</p><p>Лимузин тронулся, мартини в бокале Грегори немного выплеснулось на его одежду, а Энтони сидел и сверлил мужа взглядом, пытаясь понять, что такого натворил Джонни.</p><p>— Стиви, — наконец сказал он, поглаживая пальцами предплечье супруга, — что натворил Джонни? Расскажи! Здесь все свои, от кого скрывать.</p><p>— Твой сын — бабник, — ответил Стивен, сжав губы и сложив руки на груди. Тор хлопал глазами.</p><p>— Что ты такое говоришь? — спросил Энтони, погладив Стивена по плечу. — Такого быть не может, мы не так воспитывали наших детей.</p><p>— Спроси сам.</p><p>Джонни залился краской и зло поглядывал на Питера, но тот, кажется, просто радовался, что никто не заостряет внимание на нём и Уэйде, а злость Джонни — явление временное. К тому же, бесить брата — его любимое хобби.</p><p>— Неправда, — выпалил Джонни, сглотнув. — Я просто пользуюсь популярностью у дам.</p><p>— Джонни!</p><p>— Ну, пап, как тут можно выбрать, когда все такие красивые и милые? — воскликнул он. — И все хотят моего внимания. Это так приятно!</p><p>— О нет, нет, Джонни, не уподобляйся тем лицемерным существам, что живут на нашей улице и считают нормой менять партнеров каждый день! — расстроился Энтони, прижавшись к мужу. — Почему ты не берёшь пример с нас? С меня и твоего отца? Внимание сотни девушек не сделает тебя счастливым.</p><p>— Сотни? — Джонни поднял брови. — Что ты там им наговорил, а? Предатель!</p><p>— Питер здесь ни при чём, — оправдался Энтони, помотав головой. — И поверь мне на слово.</p><p>— Интересно, чем же подкреплено это «слово», — усмехнулся Локи, наконец заинтересовавшись происходящим.</p><p>— Не твоё синее дело, — фыркнул Энтони в ответ.</p><p>— Не вини сына в своих грехах, — бросил Локи и отвернулся.</p><p>Энтони тихо ругнулся и хотел продолжить чтение нотаций Джонни, но поймав непонимающий взгляд мужа, понял, что теперь ему придётся объясняться за слова Локи. Дело, конечно, нехитрое, но совсем не приятное.</p><p>— Я могу всё объяснить, — выдохнул Энтони, облизал губы и сжал губы. — Я был глуп и молод, а…</p><p>— О, Сатана, — воскликнул Стивен, расстроившись. — Неужели, я всю жизнь ошибался? Я-то думал, что я у тебя единственный и…</p><p>— Стиви, попридержи коней и не говори глупостей, — Энтони большим пальцем погладил щеку и посмотрел тем самым влюбленный взглядом, к которому Стивен привык. — Да, я был достаточно популярным в школе, в те времена, когда мы жили Висконсине, но клянусь, когда я встретил тебя, я забыл обо всех, кто когда-либо признавался мне в любви. Эти твои ледяные глаза и мраморная кожа свели меня с ума. А тот наш первый поцелуй я вспоминаю до сих пор!</p><p>— Наш? — Стивен прищурился. Очевидно, он совершенно не умел злиться на супруга. — Или <em>мой</em>?</p><p>— И мой, и твой. Поэтому, он наш первый. Общий на двоих. Мы целовались только друг с другом,<em> mon chéri</em>!</p><p>— Позволь уточнить, — после небольшой паузы, сказал Стивен. — Мы целовались только друг с другом. И занимались сексом только друг с другом?</p><p>— <em>Bien sûr, bien sûr, mon chéri! </em>Мы занимались сексом только друг с другом.</p><p>Энтони поцеловал щеку Стивена, уголок губ, подбородок. На его лице расцвела улыбка. Он крепче обнял Энтони, прижал его к себе и был готов к тому, что на полпути к дому, тот уснёт на его плече.</p><p>— От вас мутит, — тишину нарушил Локи, который сразу после своих слов поспешил поднять перегородку.</p><p>— То есть Питеру можно встречаться с шестнадцатилетним парнем с раздвоением личности, а мне нельзя даже флиртовать с девчонками? — возмутился Джонни.</p><p>— Флиртовать можно, но никаких серьезных отношений, — ответил Энтони. Он не смотрел на сына, вместо этого держал Стивена за руку и наблюдал за тем, как переплетаются их пальцы.</p><p>— Но как иначе я пойму, кто тот самый важный человек в моей жизни?</p><p>— Не нужно много времени, чтобы понять, что встретил кого-то особенного, — Стивен улыбнулся мужу.</p><p>И в эту минуту, они как будто снова были одни, сидели возле фамильного склепа Старков и бесстыдно целовались прямо перед могилой дедушки Энтони. В тот вечер вроде шёл снег, а может, и светило солнце, ни один из них не помнил таких подробностей, ведь они не имели абсолютно никакого значения.</p><p>— И то верно, — кивнул Энтони, вспоминая тот самый вечер. — Я люблю тебя.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю.</p><p>— А ничего, что я пригласил Уэйда к нам на Рождество? — влез Питер, нарушив всё волшебство момента. — Он сказал, что если не придумает, что мне подарить, то просто надует своё сердце, как воздушный шарик.</p><p>— Он мне уже нравится, — улыбнулся Энтони и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Кажется, в их семье ещё никто и никогда не получал сердце в подарок на Рождество.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>